


De Incógnito

by luunaa_huff



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luunaa_huff/pseuds/luunaa_huff
Summary: Andy y Sharon son llamados para una misión encubierta en las afueras de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, ambos no se soportan, pero intentarán hacerlo hasta que su misión acabe.Está ambientada en la época de The Closer.Puede que añada relaciones y rompa algunas durante el transcurso de la historia.
Relationships: Andrea Hobbs/Brenda Leigh Johnson, Andy Flynn/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes principales me pertenecen, todos son de James Duff (aunque a veces preferiría que fueran míos).

Como otro día cualquiera, la capitán Raydor fue a su trabajo con unos archivos entre los brazos, entró al ascensor y allí estaba el teniente que más dolores de cabeza le daba: el teniente Andrew Flynn.

-Buenos días capitán.  
-Teniente.  
-Creo que el jefe Pope la andaba buscando-dijo sin mirarla.  
-Gracias por informarme, teniente Flynn, iré enseguida.

La puerta se abrió en el piso donde se encontraba el FID, o el escuadrón de ratas, como a Andy y sus compañeros le llamaban. Se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza.  
Sharon caminó hacia su oficina.

-Sargento Elliot, ordene estos archivos, iré a ver al jefe Pope.

Él asintió y Sharon se dirigió a la oficina de Pope, se colocó las gafas y entró llamando a puerta, allí estaban Pope, Andy Flynn, Brenda Leight y el Capitán Taylor, aparte de un agente de operaciones encubiertas.

-Por fin llega, Capitán, la estábamos esperando-dijo Pope sentado en su cómoda silla.  
-Disculpen la tardanza, debía dejar unos archivos.  
-Le presento al teniente Smith, él les explicará que hacen ustedes aquí.  
Todos asintieron, dirigiendo su atención al teniente.  
-Buenos días a todos, hace unos días que se pasó a nuestra división un caso de robos en una urbanización a familias adineradas en las afueras de LA. Los perfiles de las víctimas encajan con vosotros Capitán Raydor y Teniente Flynn.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la subjefa Johnson habló.

-Tengo una queja, el Teniente Flynn es imprescindible, no puede llevárselo sin más.  
-Como Capitán del FID- habló Sharon esta vez- no puedo desatender las necesidades de mi división, Jefe Pope.  
-¿Quieren actuar como profesionales? Por el amor de Dios, el Teniente Flynn será sustituido por un agente de la división del Teniente Smith y su trabajo puede ser cubierto por el Sargento Elliot y el Sargento Rodríguez, está todo cubierto Capitán y Subjefa-. Ambas miraron con desaprobación-. Ahora el Capitán y el Teniente Flynn irán con Smith y Taylor, ellos les informarán.

A regañadientes, los cuatro se dirigieron a la oficina de la Capitán Raydor para más intimidad, al entrar cerró las persianas y se sentó en la silla.

-Bien, les daré sus fichas -dijo entregando los archivos-. Serán el señor y señora O'Donnell, Elisabeth y Matthew, se conocieron en una subasta benéfica, el es un abogado de renombre prejubilado y ella es hija de una familia de médicos bastante adinerada, ambos sin hijos, ella viuda y él nunca ha tenido nada serio tras su divorcio. Están prometidos y se acaban de mudar a esa casa, mi división les proporcionará todo tipo de lujos y ropa de diseño para esto, esperemos que no dure demasiado esta misión-. Ambos leían atentamente el informe-. Matthew no beberá alcohol y será vegetariano, Elisabeth será vegetariana también y una gran amante del vino. Dicho esto, en un par de días serán trasladados a esa casa conduciendo uno de ustedes un coche de último modelo. Les dejaré ese par de días para que hablen y se preparen, en un par de días Taylor les entregará las llaves de la casa.  
Cuando Taylor y Smith salieron, Andy y Sharon se miraron en silencio, hasta que a Sharon se le ocurrió una idea para sobrellevar esto.

-Teniente, ¿le apetecería pasar por mi apartamento para hablar del tema? Sé que no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones, pero podemos usar estos dos días para descansar e intentar no matarnos en el intento.  
-Capitán, ¿está segura de que es una buena idea?  
-Llameme Sharon y, no haga que me arrepienta, nos veremos esta noche, tenemos dos días libres para no joder esta estúpida misión.  
-Llameme Andy entonces, nos veremos.  
Ambos salieron de la oficina, Sharon recogió sus cosas y se fue a su apartamento, pero Andy pasó a despedirse de su división primero.

-¡Flynn! ¿Es cierto que vas a ir de misión con la bruja?-La voz de Provenza resonó por toda la sala-. Dios se apiade de ti, compañero.  
-Así es Provenza, al menos viviré rodeado de lujos para compensar su compañía.  
-Suerte, Teniente, rezaré para que todo vaya rápido y no tenga que soportarla-dijo Julio.  
Tras una corta conversación solo añadieron un ''Suerte, Flynn''.

Fue a su casa a por ropa de repuesto ya que iba a estar esos dos días en casa de Raydor, tras prepararla se fue a casa de Raydor, llamó al timbre y esperó a que Sharon abriera la puerta. Estaba con el pelo recogido, con sus gafas y desmaquillada, en ropa de deporte al abrir la puerta, Andy se quedó mirándola.

-T... Andy, le estaba esperando, hice café- se apartó de la puerta para dejarle pasar, fijándose en la bolsa que traía-. La habitación de invitados es la primera del pasillo a la izquierda, la de enfrente es el baño-. No podía negar que estaba algo incómoda y nerviosa, pero intentó que no se notara tanto.  
-Gracias, Sharon, dejaré esto y aceptaré una taza de ese café.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy fue a la habitación y dejó encima de la cama la bolsa, se quitó la americana y la colocó encima de la cama, luego fue a la cocina, donde Sharon servía los cafés.

-Entonces, ¿tu marido no se molestará conmigo por dormir aquí? -dijo al recordar que ella estaba casada con el abogado Jackson Raydor.

-No se preocupe sobre ello, llevamos separados tras el nacimiento de nuestro último hijo -dijo con tranquilidad mientras le ofrecía el café-. Pero dejemos de hablar de mi vida privada, hablemos de nuestras identidades para la misión.

Ambos se concentraron leyendo sus perfiles mientras se tomaban el café en la isla de cocina.

-Aquí pone que ambos somos vegetarianos, así que tendré que buscar algunas recetas... por lo menos en esta misión no van a obligarte a parecer que bebes alcohol, sé que no bebes.

-Si, eso es bueno, además tampoco me obliga a comer carne- Sharon abrió los ojos, sorprendida-. ¿Tan raro te parece Bethy?

-Solo no me lo esperaba, Matty -dijo metiéndose en el papel de Elisabeth-. Deberíamos hacer un pacto de no agresión para esta misión, no quiero ser la bruja que piensan ustedes.

-Perdón por eso, ya sabes como es Provenza -dijo algo avergonzado-. Practiquemos estos días como una pareja de prometidos, como Mat y Bethy.

-Puede ser una buena idea. Por cierto, mañana vendrá Gavin para un asunto...

-Está bien, saldré a una reunión antes de que venga y esconderé mis cosas.

-Gracias- sonrió levemente y recogió las tazas para meterlas al lavavajillas.

-Ha sido un día largo, recogeré todo y me acostaré. Hasta mañana, Beth.

Sharon suspiró, ¿había sido buena idea, probablemente se gritarían al día siguiente, aunque ya estaban en el papel para practicar. Se fue a su cama y tranquilamente se metió en la cama, pensando en que todo iría bien por el bien de la misión.

Al día siguiente se despertó pronto y se dió una ducha, en bata fue a poner el café, olvidándose de que Andy estaba en la habitación de invitados.

-Buenos d... -Andy se quedó sin palabras cuando entró a la cocina y apartó la mirada.

-Oh Dios mío, lo siento Andy, me olvidé de que estabas aquí -se sonrojó y se fue a la habitación a ponerse la ropa que solía llevar al trabajo, se maquilló levemente y se volvió a poner las gafas, volviendo a la cocina.

-Oye, Sharon, yo...

-No pasa nada, solo olvidemos esto- dijo evitando el contacto visual.

Andy no podía negar que se veía bonita, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Perdón, debo contestar -dijo antes de marcharse a la habitación.

*Conversación telefónica*

- _¡Flynn! ¿Se puede saber dónde carajos estás?_

_-Provenza, estoy repasando los detalles con la Capitán._

_-¿En la central?_

_-No, en su casa. Estamos intentando practicar para la misión._

_-Espero que esa bruja no te hechice, Flynn._

_-Relajate viejo, no será por mucho tiempo._

_-¿Vas a ir a una reunión esta tarde?  
_

_-Si, Sharon tiene que hablar con Gavin._

_-¡Flynn!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡No la llames así!_

_-Si, lo que sea, nos veremos más tarde._

*Fin de la llamada*

Andy volvió al salón y vió a Sharon atarse el pelo en un moño para empezar a cocinar.

-Espera -interrumpió Andy en la cocina-. Has puesto la casa, déjame ser el cocinero... ¿cuándo viene Gavin?

-Viene a las 17:30- respondió a su pregunta-. No tienes que cocinar, en serio, eres como mi invitado.

-No pasa nada, quiero darte a probar la especialidad de mi familia. Un Risotto de setas y espárragos.

-Está bien... iré a hacer la maleta para mañana con las cosas necesarias.

Ambos se pusieron a hacer las cosas, pensando que el otro no era tan insoportable como creían. Andy pensaba en esta mañana, había sido algo incómodo pero divertido, ella se veía linda pero avergonzada. Nunca se había fijado mucho en Sharon, pero en las pocas horas que había pasado con ella, había sido muy agradable.

-Andy -dijo entrando en la cocina- ¿de verdad creeis en vuestra división que soy una bruja malvada?

-Bueno, eres excepcional en tu trabajo... pero trabajas en el FID, a nadie le gusta el FID, puede destrozar una carrera.

-¿En serio? Quiero decir, ¿me he ganado ese mote por mi división?

-Si, pero es en parte por algunas cosas que nos parecen injustas. Aunque entiendo tu trabajo, en serio.

-Siento ser irritante en el trabajo.

-No es tu culpa que el FID sea tu trabajo.

Esta conversación fue seguida del silencio algo incómodo. Comieron en silencio, cuando quedaban unos diez minutos para que llegara Gavin, Sharon le dió una copia de las llaves a Andy.

-Te avisaré cuando Gavin se vaya.

-Nos vemos luego.

Se despidieron y Sharon recolocó la ropa de Andy en el armario y todo lo del baño para evitar las preguntas de su querido mejor amigo. Unos segundos después Gavin llamó y Sharon abrió la puerta, dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

-Veo venir el drama, Shar... Pero terminemos con lo que venía a hacer y luego me cuentas todo.

-Si, estoy deseando terminar el papeleo...

Se pusieron a poner en orden los papeles de divorcio de Sharon y Jack, tardaron una hora más o menos.

-Bien, ahora creo que me tienes que contar algo-Gavin miró a Sharon inquisitivamente.

-Odio este trabajo...

-Shar...

-Me han mandado a una misión encubierta con ÉL.

-¿Con ese 'dolor de trasero'? Querida, sabes que hay una tensión sexual entre vosotros que hasta el más tonto podría verlo.

-¡Gavin! Sabes que no lo soporto.

-Cariño, tomatelo con calma, ten una noche de pasión con tu sexy Teniente.

-Ugh, Gavin a veces te odio.

Tras unas cuantas copas de vino, Gavin se marchó y Sharon le mandó un mensaje a Andy, aunque siguió bebiendo hasta que llegó.

-Sharon ya estoy... ¿Sharon?

-¡Teniente! -Estaba claramente borracha y fue hacia él- Ha tardado mucho-dijo y le besó, Andy se quedó paralizado y se apartó tras unos segundos.

-Sharon, estás borracha, déjame que te ayude.

-Teniente, no estoy borracha- Andy negó con la cabeza y la levantó como si fuera un saco de patatas sobre su hombro-. ¡Bájeme teniente!

Andy mantuvo la paciencia y llevó a la mujer a su habitación, que se había dormido en el corto camino a su habitación, la tumbó en la cama y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Sharon. Fue a la cocina y preparó un vaso de agua y un ibuprofeno para cuando Sharon se despertara de su borrachera y luego se fue a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon se despertó unas horas más tarde con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y fue a la cocina, donde vio el vaso de agua y el ibuprofeno. Se acordó de Andy y de como reaccionó al verlo, basándolo. Andy la escuchó y fue a donde estaba ella.  
\- ¿Estás mejor? -dijo acercándose-. Estabas algo… borracha antes.  
-Si, eso creo… lo siento  
\- ¿Por qué? -Sharon estaba sonrojada y le dio un pequeño golpe a Andy-. Que agresividad, Capitán.  
-Ya lo sabes Teniente.  
-No me molestó, aunque fue raro en esas circunstancias.  
Ambos se acercaron y Sharon abrazó a Andy contra todo pronóstico, Andy le correspondió el abrazo, extrañado.  
-Todo es culpa de Gavin, dijo cosas… cosas que mi cerebro no quiso procesar bien…  
-Tranquila, Beth, al fin y al cabo, estamos prometidos.  
En ese momento Sharon se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se alejó.  
-Mañana empezamos, hasta mañana, Andy.  
-Hasta mañana, Sharon.  
Ambos se fueron a dormir, al despertarse se asearon y fueron a la central cada uno en su coche. Al llegar, Smith y Taylor les estaban esperando para darles las llaves del coche, las de la casa y la ropa que llevarían. Dijeron que se cambiaran en los baños y fueron tranquilos.  
Andy salió primero, con un traje de marca y una corbata lisa roja, se peinó y se quedó esperando a Sharon. Un rato más tarde salió Sharon, con un vestido algo ajustado por encima de las rodillas rojo y escote de barco, su pelo recogido elegantemente, con un collar de perlas y pendientes a juego, aunque pequeños, un maquillaje ligero, unos zapatos de tacón negros y un bolso de mano. Aprovechando que ambos estaban solos hasta salir al pasillo, Andy habló con ella.  
-Te ves preciosa, Beth.  
-Lo mismo digo, Mat.  
Después de eso, salieron al pasillo. Donde Smith y Taylor les dieron los últimos detalles.  
-Buena suerte, Capitán, Teniente. Recuerden que la urbanización estará vigilada a las entradas y a las salidas, pero en la urbanización estarán solos.  
Salieron hacia allí, al llegar sacaron una pequeña maleta y sonrieron, entraron en la casa y dejaron las cosas encima de la cama, Andy en la de invitados y Sharon en la principal, como habían acordado en el coche.  
-Voy a darme una ducha -dijo Andy.  
Sharon asintió y comprobó las provisiones, llamaron a la puerta. Sharon fue a abrir con una sonrisa en la cara.  
\- ¡Buenas! Somos los vecinos de enfrente, soy Sarah y él es mi marido, Tom.  
-Soy Elisabeth, mi prometido está duchándose, pasad, acabamos de llegar, pero miraré si tengo algo que ofreceros.  
-Oh, no te preocupes, hemos traído vino para daros la bienvenida.  
\- ¡No era necesario! Pero muchas gracias.  
Andy bajó ya vestido y encontró a Sharon hablando con las dos personas que aún no conocía.  
-Buenas, Beth, cariño ¿por qué no me avisaste de que teníamos visita? -se acercó y pasó la mano por la cintura de Sharon, dándole un beso en la sien.  
-Oh, Mat, ellos llegaron cuando te estabas duchando, son Sarah y Tom, los vecinos de enfrente.  
Tras la presentación, estuvieron un rato hablando y luego ellos se escusaron, antes de despedirse, los acompañaron a la puerta. Andy se mostró cariñoso con Sharon en todo momento.  
\- ¿Os apetecería venir a cenar mañana? Matthew hace un risotto de setas y espárragos delicioso -dijo acariciando el pecho de Andy.  
-Oh, nos encantaría, ¿verdad, Tom? -él solo asintió y sonrió-. Nos vemos mañana.  
-Hasta mañana.  
Cerraron la puerta y se separaron, Sharon estaba sonrojada y Andy estaba sonriendo, burlonamente.  
-Así que ‘’Matthew hace un risotto increíble’’, ¿eh?  
\- ¿Enserio, Andy? -puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos.  
-Oh, oh, temo que Darth Raydor está de vuelta -se burló Andy.  
-Eres terrible, Teniente.  
Ambos se rieron y se prepararon para ir a llenar la nevera de lo necesario para esta semana, salieron de la urbanización hacia el supermercado más cercano. Mientras estaban en el supermercado, Andy se separó un momento para buscar el café. Sharon estaba por los pasillos buscando la frutería cuando una voz sonó cerca de ella.  
-Hola hermosa, ¿estás sola? -Sharon se quedó callada, esperando que Andy apareciera-. Puedo hacer que te relajes-. El pervertido la estaba siguiendo y desnudándola con los ojos cuando Andy apareció.  
-Beth, amor, aquí estabas, te estaba buscando -sonrió y besó su sien, haciendo que el señor se fuera, algo enfadado.  
-Gracias, tenía miedo, Mat- lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-Tranquila, estás a salvo- acarició el pelo de Sharon.  
Tras unos segundos fueron a la caja a pagar, cuando pagaron llevaron la compra al coche y se subieron a este.  
-Andy… te confieso que, sin la placa, me siento indefensa.  
-Sharon, la placa es simbólico, tienes la fuerza y el ingenio -. Conducía con cuidado y puso la mano sobre la de Sharon durante un segundo-. No tienes que preocuparte, además siempre estaremos juntos. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en la patrulla cuando nos tocó hacer el papeleo del accidente?  
-Oh, Dios, ¿aún te acuerdas de ello?  
\- ¡Por supuesto! Aún usabas tu apellido de soltera en ese momento, señorita O’Dwyer.  
-Hace mucho de eso, Andy, aún estando prometida intentabas ligar conmigo.  
-Y hubiera seguido intentándolo si no te hubieras casado…  
Hubo un silencio incómodo en ese momento, Andy siempre le había parecido atractivo, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Andy le había revelado un gran secreto que ella desconocía, y él seguía viéndola hermosa, pero inalcanzable al mismo tiempo.  
-Llevaré las bolsas adentro y podemos dar una vuelta por la urbanización, creo que hay un parque cerca.  
-Te ayudaré con las bolsas.  
Ambos sonrieron y colocaron las cosas y salieron, se dieron la mano para que los vecinos no sospecharan y fueron hacia el parque. Cuando llegaron se sentaron Sharon apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Andy y él pasó su mano por el hombro de ellas.  
-Beth, te ves hermosa, adoro tus ojos verdes.  
\- ¿Intentas seducirme, Mat?  
Ambos usaban sus nombres de la operación, aunque no hubiera nadie cerca, tras un rato volvieron a su casa. Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato.  
-Andy… ¿Qué es lo que más echas de menos ahora?  
-A mis hijos… aunque uno de ellos me odie por la bebida.  
\- ¿Cuánto llevas sobrio? -la pregunta molestó algo a Andy, aunque no era un secreto, sentía innecesaria la pregunta.  
-Está en mi informe Capitán, estoy seguro de que la ha leído.  
\- ¿Disculpa?  
-No me gusta compartir eso, me recuerda que antes fui un gilipollas integral -dijo algo enfadado.  
-Lo siento, solo quería hablar de algo, no sabía que te molestaba.  
-Seguro que te sabes todo sobre mi, no es la primera vez que lees mi archivo, estoy seguro.  
\- ¿Crees que me aprendo la vida de las personas que investigo? -Ella también estaba enfadándose-. Estás comportándote como un auténtico idiota, Andrew.  
-Disculpa por tener sentimientos, Reina del Hielo.  
Estaban uno frente a otro, cada vez más enfadados, la tensión empezó a subir y se besaron con rabia. No había amor en ese momento, solo lujuria y rabia. Fueron a la habitación de arriba y follaron, saliendo a la luz que la tensión que había entre ellos era, como había dicho Gavin, sexual. Ambos se quedaron dormidos tras ese momento de pasión.


	4. Chapter 4

Al despertarse, Sharon y Andy estaban abrazados, ella se despertó primero.

-Oh no, oh no, ¿qué he hecho? -dijo al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban desnudos. Andy se despertó en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué mierda ha pasado? -Sharon tiró de la sábana para cubrirse y se levantó de la cama cerrando los ojos-. ¡Eh! -se tapó como pudo-. ¡No es justo!

\- ¡Fuera! -dijo sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-Está bien, está bien, déjame ponerme al menos la ropa interior.

Se puso la ropa interior y salió de la habitación. Ambos estaban entre avergonzados y enfadados consigo mismos, había ocurrido lo que controlaban en la central siempre que discutían de cerca. Sharon decidió ducharse, al igual que Andy y, tras ello, Andy fue al salón al ver una película y Sharon se quedó en la habitación, llorando, aunque al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

Cuando terminó la película, Andy decidió ir a dar una vuelta para despejarse y, de paso, comprar algunas cosas para la cena de esta noche, Sharon se despertó y bajó al salón para disculparse con Andy.

\- ¿Andy? -preguntó preocupada, yendo a la cocina comprobar que la botella de vino seguía intacta, se empezó a poner nerviosa cuando recordó que habían invitado a Sarah y Tom.

Rápidamente cogió el móvil y le llamó, el móvil sonó en la habitación de invitados, lo que la puso más nerviosa. Andy llegó un poco más tarde con unas bolsas y fue directamente a la cocina, mientras colocaba notó la mirada inquisitiva de Darth Raydor. Se giró y le exigió respuestas sin decir palabras.

-Fui a comprar y no te avisé porque estabas durmiendo… Lo siento.

-Me preocupaste, yo bajé a disculparme y no te vi… -dijo algo sonrojada-. Y tu móvil estaba en la habitación, estuve cerca de avisar a los agentes de paisano que vigilan.

-Lo siento, debí dejar una nota, se me olvidó la misión.

-Lo siento por lo de antes yo…

-Tranquila, lo comprendo, nos dejamos llevar por el odio.

\- ¿Hacemos las paces? Tenemos que cenar hoy con Sarah y Tom…

-Claro, cuando estén ellos solo seremos un par de prometidos… Beth y Mat, como pone en los anillos que nos dieron. Solo tenemos que aparentar, ¿no?

Sharon asintió realmente le ponía nerviosa Andy, no solo por su personalidad coqueta, también porque Gavin había tenido razón. Ayudó a Andy a hacer la cena y a poner la mesa, cuando estaban a la mitad, llamaron al timbre y Sharon fue a abrir.

-Sarah, Tom, pasad -dijo guiándolos por la casa hacia el salón.

-Oh Beth, querida, tienes una casa preciosa.

-Concuerdo, ¿y Matthew? -dijo Tom sonriente.

-Vendrá en un segundo, está terminando de cocinar, le avisaré.

Sharon fue a la cocina, sabiendo que los podían ver, abrazó a Andy por la espalda.

-Mat, cariño, están aquí…

-Ahora voy, mi amor, queda sacarlo del fuego -dijo acariciando su mano.

-Awww, sois adorables -se escuchó decir a Sarah-. Como se nota que estáis prometidos, espero que nos invitéis a la boda.

Sharon se separó sonriendo y fue con ellos al salón.

-Eso no se duda, Sarah, pero queremos ir poco a poco… Ya sabes, nos acabamos de prometer – sonrió, aunque algo nerviosa-. Pero te prometo actualizarte sobre eso.

-Oh, eso espero, o te atormentaré el resto de la vida por eso.

Ambas rieron y Tom se quedó en silencio, sonriendo a Sarah, habían pasado muchos años desde que se habían casados, pero seguían tan enamorados como el primer día. Sharon se había dado cuenta de ello y pensó en su matrimonio fallido, aunque el toque de Andy sobre sus hombros le sacó de los pensamientos.

-Perdón por tardar en daros la bienvenida, Sarah, Tom, bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar.

-Espero que ese risotto esté tan bueno como para que tardaras tanto Matthew -dijo Tom con una sonrisa-.

\- ¡Thomas! -Sarah le dio un golpe suave a su marido en el hombro-.

-Tranquila Sarah, espero que cumpla sus expectativas -sonrió y le dio un beso en la sien a Sharon.

Después de una charla agradable y una deliciosa cena en la que intercambiaron anécdotas, historias, momentos de risas y bromas, llegó la pregunta que Sharon temía y que Andy se sabía casi de memoria.

-Entonces, ¿cómo os conocisteis? -Sarah dijo mirando con curiosidad a la pareja.

-Bueno, fue un poco inesperado, en una subasta benéfica -miró a Sharon, quien le sonrió-. Al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero el destino es caprichoso y empezamos a salir después de un mes. Ella era viuda y yo era un estúpido mujeriego y alcohólico, pero ella me cambió, hizo que dejara el alcohol y enamoró cada parte de mi ser -. Parte de lo que estaba contando era verdad, cuando se separaron y Sharon entró al FID se odiaron como si siempre lo hubieran hecho-. Ambos empezamos a ser vegetarianos y nos empezamos a preocupar más por el medio ambiente y cuando le propuse matrimonio y dijo que si… me sentí el hombre más feliz del universo -tomó la mano de Sharon y la besó, mirándola a los ojos, ella estaba emocionada.

-Tom, estos dos están enamorados… me recuerdan a nosotros cuando nos comprometimos.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron hablando sobre sus vidas durante un par de horas hasta que Sarah y Tom decidieron irse para su casa, se despidieron y Sharon fue a ponerse el pijama mientras Andy comenzó a recoger. Sharon bajó con el albornoz por encima del camisón y ayudó a terminar de recoger y limpiar. Bostezó y Andy fue a la puerta.

-Me voy a una reunión.

-Ten cuidado, es tarde.

\- ¿Acaso la capitán Sharon Raydor se preocupa por este pobre teniente? -Sharon puso los ojos en blanco y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta-. Sabes que tendré cuidado.

-Te recuerdo que la última vez que supe que ibas a las reuniones te apuñalaron.

-Esta vez deberías ser tu la que tiene cuidado, recuerda que puede que vengan a robar.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y, al ver a gente fuera de sus casas, tuvieron una corta conversación.

-Volveré pronto, cariño.

-Eso espero -. En ese momento Sharon agarró su corbata y tiro de ella para besarlo-. Vuelve pronto.

-Así haces difícil que me quiera marchar, Beth-. Andy le guiñó un ojo y se fue a la reunión.

Sharon entró en la casa y fue al sofá a leer un libro que había en la casa, pero no se pudo concentrar, realmente había besado a Andy, aunque no fue necesario. Los labios son suaves y agradables de besar, se tocó los labios con suavidad, sonrojada y cerró el libro. No podía estar enamorándose de él.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que es pronto, pero tengo unas ganas de darle una patada a este año... que os felicito la víspera de nochevieja. ¡Espero que tengan unas felices fiestas!

Los días pasaron sin ninguna novedad, ya llevaban una semana y, la negación de Sharon había hecho que las peleas se aumentaran. Era miércoles, acababan de discutir y Andy se había ido con el coche a una reunión. Llamaron a la puerta y Sharon abrió, dos enmascarados la empujaron adentro y le pusieron una pistola en la espalda.

-Te vas a quedar aquí y nosotros nos llevaremos todo, incluidos esos pendientes, ¡¿entendido?!

Sharon asintió y vio como se llevaban todo sin poder hacer nada, olvidando que tenían localizadores en ellos, al ver el movimiento inusual de estos y escuchar la llamada de Sarah al haber visto lo que pasó, alertaron a los policías. Los ladrones se iban a ir cuando Andy entró a la casa.

-Matthew…

-Beth… ¿qué está pasando?

Los enmascarados los miraron y le apuntaron con la otra pistola.

-No te muevas o le dispararemos a tu querida.

-Está bien, mira mis manos, están en la espalda.

-No llamarás a la policía, no te moverás.

El encapuchado había metido las cosas en su coche, Andy dio un paso hacia delante y el que aún estaba en la casa se puso nervioso y, con el sonido de las sirenas, disparó a Sharon, saliendo, corriendo, al segundo siguiente.

\- ¡Beth! -corrió hacia Sharon, aún en el papel porque Sarah estaba cerca, se quitó la chaqueta y tapó la herida, presionando.

-Mat… -dijo con dificultad.

-Estoy llamando a la ambulancia, saldrás viva de aquí.

-Acércate, por favor… -Sharon le dijo con dificultad, Andy obedeció sin miramientos-. Diles a mis hijos que los quiero… -su voz era muy débil.

-Te sanarás, te lo prometo, se lo dirás en persona… -le dijo al oído, la ambulancia se escuchaba y Sharon cerró los ojos-. Quédate conmigo, por favor…

La ambulancia llegó y Andy se fue con ella al hospital más cercano, donde él se quedó en la sala de espera mientras la operaban de urgencia. Sarah y Tom llegaron un rato después, para acompañarle. Andy había explicado la situación a los médicos que comprendieron y accedieron a usar los nombres encubierto de ambos.

-Matthew, ¿cómo está? -habló Tom esta vez, mientras su mujer se sentaba al lado de Andy para mostrarle apoyo.

-Aún está en cirugía… yo… estos días habíamos tenido una discusión… si no hubiera salido esto no hubiera pasado…

-Mat, no es tu culpa… -Sarah le abrazó-. Sabes que nos tienes aquí para lo que necesites.

Tras unas horas, Sharon salió de cirugía y Andy vio como la llevaban a una habitación, se levantó y observó que el doctor se acercaba.

\- ¿Familiares de Elisabeth Taylor?

-Soy su prometido, Matthew O’Donnell -Andy se acercó al doctor, nervioso-. ¿Ella está bien?

-La cirugía ha salido bien, pero necesita descansar. Creo que querrá estar con ella, está en habitación 324.

El doctor sonrió y fue a hacer su informe, Andy se giró hacia Sarah y Tom, suspirando aliviado.

-Ella está bien, pero dormida, os llamaré cuando despierte- abrazó a Sarah y le dio la mano a Tom, casi corriendo hasta la habitación de Sharon.

Las horas pasaban despacio, Andy estaba sentado frente a la cama de Sharon y entonces escuchó la voz de la subjefa, Provenza y Smith. Andy estaba furioso, no habían avisado de que los asaltantes usaban pistolas en sus atracos, si lo hubiera sabido hubieran estado preparados y no se habría ido de la casa.

\- ¡Tú! -gritó Andy al teniente Smith-. ¡¿Por qué no avisaste de que tenían pistolas!?

-Teniente… -se escuchó decir a la subjefa, pero Andy estaba muy cabreado.

-La Capitán casi se muere en mis brazos por esta falta de información, subjefa Jonhson. ¡Todo lo que ha pasado es por su culpa! Sabes bien que no mi amiga, ¡pero es una buena policía!

-Teniente, cálmese, esa actitud no es buena en el estado de la Capitán.

\- ¡Flynn! Por el amor de Dios, sabemos que Smith es un idiota. Pero… ¿se puede saber por qué no estabas en la casa?

-Habíamos discutido… y fui a dar una vuelta para despejarme.

-Nada nuevo eso de que discutieran.

-Si ese idiota no hubiera omitido esa información, no hubiera salido de casa…

La subjefa y Smith salieron de la habitación, dejando a Provenza hablando con Flynn.

-No ha sido tu culpa, Flynn. Atraparemos a esos bastardos-. Andy asintió y se acercó a Sharon, tomando su mano, Provenza se acercó para poner su mano sobre el hombro-. No sé lo que ha pasado, pero Flynn no hagas ninguna tontería.

-Avisa a los hijos de la Capitán, pero diles que no es grave y que estamos aún en una misión encubierta, que les avisaré si empeora…

Provenza salió e hizo lo que le pidió y fue a la central para atrapar a los encapuchados, Andy se quedó dormido sentado enfrente de la Capitán. Unas horas más tarde, Sharon se despertó.

-Teniente…

-Sharon, ¿cómo te encuentras? Deja que llame a un médico-. Andy pulsó el botón y las enfermeras se acercaron.

-Estoy bien, Andy, solo es un rasguño-. Intentó incorporarse en la cama, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Oye, lo siento, no debería haberme ido…

-Andy, yo fui la imprudente al abrir la puerta… y la causante de nuestra discusión.

-Sarah y Tom estuvieron aquí, dije que les avisaría cuando despertaras… pero aún no…

-Andy, quiero disculparme por estas semanas -. Tendió la mano a Andy para estrecharla-. ¿Amigos?

-Amigos-. Andy le estrechó la mano y sonrió-. Avisamos a tus hijos, pero hasta que no terminemos la misión, estás atrapada conmigo.

-Mi peor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad -dijo sonriendo antes de que las enfermeras empezaran a hacerle pruebas.

-Mientras estés atrapada, te cuidaré, lo prometo.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, Andy-. Sharon le miró al irse las enfermeras.

-Hey, somos amigos, ¿no? -sonrió y sacó su teléfono-. Avisaré a Sarah y Tom, estaban preocupados, Beth. Debes descansar.

Asintió y Andy le mandó un mensaje al matrimonio, ayudó a Sharon a tumbarse y le tomó la mano, acariciando su pelirrojo pelo. Al poco Sharon cerró los ojos, solo estaba descansando la vista, pero el teniente creyó que estaba dormida, se separó y la tapó, luego le tomó la mano y la acarició. Un poco más tarde escuchó la voz de Sarah, pero se quedó sin moverse, Andy se había alejado y ya no escuchaba su voz, Sarah le tomó la mano y decidió que era el momento de ‘despertarse’.

\- ¿Mat?

-Oh, querida, ha ido a comer algo con Tom, ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, casi tenemos que sacarlo a la fuerza- sonrió y le apartó el pelo de la cara-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- ¿Sinceramente? -ella asintió-. No se lo digas a Mat, pero duele horrores… -sonrió débilmente.

-Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño grupo de policías, que obviamente se conocían, pero no podían destapar nada por el momento.

-Señora Taylor, somos la Subjefa Johnson, el teniente Provenza y el Sargento Gabriel. Tenemos que tomarle declaración sobre lo que pasó. Señora…

-Sarah, llámeme así, señora me hace sentir demasiado vieja.

-Está bien, Sarah, necesita salir para que le tomemos declaración, si viene su marido, avísele.

-Con gusto.

Sarah salió y fue a la cafetería del hospital para comer con los dos hombres, explicándoles la situación. Al quedarse los cuatro solos, pudieron dejar de lado los nombres encubiertos, le tomaron declaración y Provenza y Gabriel esperaron fuera a la subjefa.

-Cap… Sharon, ¿cómo te encuentras?

\- ¿Sinceramente? Como si me hubieran pegado un tiro, subjefa.

-Llámame Brenda, por favor. Y, si tienes sentido del humor, supongo que te recuperarás pronto.

-Eso espero, Brenda Leigh.

Ambas sonrieron y Andy entró, dejando a Sarah y Tom en la cafetería.

-Subjefa, supongo que el siguiente soy yo.

-Todo a su tiempo, Flynn. Cuando venga el médico, hablaré contigo.

\- ¿Cómo va la investigación?

-Sabemos quienes son y los están llevando a la central, podréis revelar vuestra identidad en cuanto salga de esta habitación-. El médico entró en la habitación-. Flynn, conmigo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, dejaron al médico hablando con Sharon. Tras terminar ambas conversaciones Andy volvió a entrar, Sarah y Tom llamaron. En ese momento, Sharon y Andy sonrieron tristes. Iban a revelarles todo, pero no querían decepcionarlos por haberlos engañado.

-Sarah, Tom, tenemos que deciros algo…

-No nos llamamos Elisabeth ni Matthew y mucho menos nos vamos a casar.

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó el matrimonio, confundidos.

-Somos la Capitán Sharon Raydor del FID y el Teniente Andrew Flynn de Crímenes Mayores, estábamos en una misión encubierta por los robos en su urbanización, colaborando con Robos y Homicidios y el SIS.

-Lo siento… -susurró Sharon.

-Ok, entonces no nos enfadaremos… pero… ¿no estáis saliendo? -Sarah levantó una ceja y ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-Eso es lo menos creíble, os veíais enamorados hasta las trancas, eso no se puede fingir-. Tom habló, aunque era callado, siempre que hablaba solía tener razón.

-Oh, Tom, no. No estamos enamorados, de hecho, nos odiábamos hasta hace unos minutos, somos amigos de nuevo-. Sharon habló antes de que Andy pudiera hacerlo.

-Los ojos nunca mienten, Sharon.


	6. Chapter 6

En ese momento alguien entró en la habitación con la respiración agitada.

\- ¡Mamá! -Emily corrió a abrazar a su madre, ignorando al resto de personas.

-Mi pequeña ardillita… -correspondió al abrazo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Ricky está de camino, Brenda me dijo que estabas en el hospital -habló con la voz temblorosa y al borde del llanto-. Tenía miedo cuando dijeron que te dispararon… y dijeron que no podía verte por la estúpida misión…

-Mi niña, tranquila, estoy bien, sólo es un rasguño.

Andy y Tom decidieron salir, Sarah se quedó observando la bonita escena entre ambas mujeres. Emily era como una versión joven de su madre, lo único diferente eran los ojos verdes de la policía, ya que su hija tenía unos hermosos ojos marrones.

-Perdón, soy Emily Raydor, usted es…

-Sarah, fui vecina de tu madre en la misión que tuvieron -miró a la joven y sonrió al parecer en la historia omitieron que tenía una hija preciosa… sois como dos gotas de agua-. Las tres sonrieron.

-Oh, ella es mucho más hermosa que yo, ¡y más joven! -se rio con dificultad, Andy volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-Sarah, Tom dice que va a vuestra casa un momento.

-Este hombre… iré con él. Adiós hermosas-. Salió de la habitación y ambos fueron a su casa a descansar.

-Yo también me iré a casa -habló Andy, tras despedirse los tres del matrimonio-. Estás bien rodeada y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar. Nos veremos, Capitán.

Salió de la habitación justo cuando entró Ricky, el hijo menor de Sharon, que aún estaba en la universidad, aunque ya se había emancipado y le quedaba un año para graduarse.

-Oye, mamá, ¿quién era el que acaba de salir?

-Es el teniente que me acompañó en la misión.

-Mamá, ¿no es el que te salvó y estuvo aquí todo el rato antes de que llegáramos? -Emily siguió el interrogatorio.

-Es un amigo de otra división. AMIGO- dijo remarcando la palabra.

-Ya claro, amigos-dijeron Emily y Ricky a la vez, luego miraron a Sharon, quien tenía la mirada de ‘Darth Raydor’.

-Emily y Richard William Raydor- dijo con voz seria-. Soy una mujer casada.

-Te mereces ser feliz, mamá.

-Opino lo mismo que Em, mamá.

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde. ¿Cómo habéis estado, mis pequeños?

Estuvieron todo el tiempo hablando sobre los estudios de Ricky, las actuaciones y ensayos de Emily, la misión de Sharon (omitiendo ciertos detalles) y sobre los futuros planes de divorcio de Sharon con Jack, lo que ambos hijos aceptaron sin dudarlo. Sharon estaba cansada, así que la dejaron dormir, Ricky fue a su casa ya que al día siguiente tenía clase en la universidad. Emily se sentó en el sofá del hospital y le mandó un mensaje a Gavin.

Pasó un día más y a Sharon estaban a punto de darle el alta, aunque eso no lo sabían, Gavin entró junto con Andrea y Fernando.

-Me parece ofensivo e incluso doloroso que tenga que ser tu hermosa hija quien me avise de que estás en el hospital, Sharon.

-Hola tío Gavin-Emily le dio un abrazo.

-No seas tan dramático, Gavin, ¡está en un hospital! -dijo Andrea, abrazando a Emily y a Sharon.

\- ¡Andrea! ¡También estás aquí!

-Y falta vuestro médico forense favorito, queridas -dijo Morales con un gesto de diva.

-La familia casi al completo -dijo Gavin-. Me tenías preocupado, cariño.

Emily se fue, ya que debía volver a Nueva York y su vuelo salía en una hora. El cuarteto habló de todo, se pusieron al día, dieron noticias y se rieron, Morales y Andrea tuvieron que irse por un caso y Gavin se quedó arreglando los últimos papeles del divorcio, cuando terminaron de poner todo a punto, llegó el momento del interrogatorio.

\- ¿Lo hicisteis?

\- ¿Cómo?

-Que si resolvisteis la tensión sexual.

-Se podría decir, pero me enfadé y, bueno, discutimos.

-Échale la caña, es un buen hombre, Shar.

-En tus sueños Gavin.

-Te apuesto 50$ a que acabáis juntos antes de navidades.

-Apuntas lejos Gavin.

-No me gustaría perder el dinero.

Cuando el médico entró y le dio el alta a Sharon, Gavin la ayudó con todo. Gavin, Andrea, Fernando e incluso Brenda y Andy se ofrecieron a ayudarla mientras sus hijos estaban fuera, ya que solo los veía en Navidad. Pasaron las semanas y ya iba a ser Junio, Sharon y Andy habían estado saliendo como amigos durante este tiempo. A Sharon le gustaba el verano, pero sólo cuando no tenía que trabajar y, para su desgracia, hoy tenía que ir a la central. Se puso una falda con unos tacones bajos negros y una blusa blanca y negra, se recogió el cabello y se puso las gafas, saliendo de casa. Al llegar a la oficina vio al Teniente Flynn.

-Teniente, ¿qué ha hecho esta vez? -dijo entrando y cerrando las persianas, para algo de privacidad.

\- ¡Oye! No he hecho nada malo, Sharon. Solo venía a desearte un buen día y decir que te ves bien.

-Andy -dijo sentada, mirándole por encima de las gafas.

-Está bien… Puede que se me escapara un puñetazo -bajó la mirada- o varios.

\- ¡Teniente Andrew Flynn! ¿Cuántas veces deberá ir a la terapia de control de la ira?

-Las veces que sean necesarias si te veo cada vez-dijo coqueteando.

\- ¿Estás ligando conmigo, Andrew? -preguntó divertida, con una gran sonrisa-. No sé si eso deberá seguir.

-Eh, al menos te he hecho sonreír-. Ambos se miraron, sonriendo.

-Eres imposible… sólo te encadenaré al escritorio por una semana.

\- ¿Por una semana? Oh, no me tortures, mujer- puso ojos de cachorrito.

-Sabes que son las normas, Andy.

-Está bien, está bien… ¿al menos pasarás a visitarme?

-Puede ser que hasta te lleve la merienda.

-Por una cena hasta te limpiaría la casa varias veces a la semana totalmente gratis.

-Andy…

\- ¿Qué? Todos tendrían envidia de mí, saliendo con la mujer más guapa de toda la central.

-Último aviso Andrew, detente antes de que pierda los papeles y mande a la mierda el protocolo.

Sharon se levantó y Andy también, le siguió a la puerta. Los sentimientos de Andy y Sharon eran un secreto a gritos, todos lo sabían, excepto ella misma.

-Entonces… ¿eso es un sí? -aprovechando las ventanas cerradas, Andy rodeó la cintura de Sharon con el brazo.

-Andy… -se sonrojó y se puso frente a él-. Estamos en el trabajo… -bajó la mirada, nerviosa.

-Te recojo el sábado a las 22, el resto es una sorpresa-. Levantó su barbilla con la mano que tenía libre y, al apartar la mano, le colocó el pelo-. Nos vemos en unos cuantos días.

Sharon se quedó paralizada, estaba nerviosa… ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Desde cuándo ella y Andy se habían empezado a comportar así? Negó con la cabeza y se despejó, yendo a por algún aperitivo para la merienda para ella y para Andy. Luego le mandó un mensaje a Gavin.

**_‘’SOS. He quedado con Andy el sábado, pero no estoy segura de si es una cita o no’’-S_ **

**_‘’Querida, mañana nos vamos de compras y me dices todo lo que ha pasado… y el porqué de que os veáis en horario de trabajo’’-G_ **

**_‘’Es por su pequeño problema de la ira’’-S_ **

**_‘’Claro, Shar-Shar, nos vemos mañana a las 10 am’’-G_ **

**_‘’Te veo a las 10’’-S_ **

‘ _’Oh Dios_ ’’ pensó Sharon, era una cita y Gavin la iba a atosigar con las compras para ese día.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz 2021! Iba a subir ayer el capítulo, pero con la celebración se me olvidó. ¡Espero que les guste!

Fue con una bolsa de fruta, refrescos y alguna que otra chocolatina y la dejó en la sala de descanso de la división de Andy. Luego entró en la sala donde estaba él.

-Señores, señoritas, buenas tardes-dijo amablemente Sharon.

-Capitán- dijeron ellos, ocupados, ella miró y vio que no estaba Andy.

\- ¿Y el Teniente Flynn?

-Fue al baño, Capitán-dijo Julio desde su mesa, ella solo asintió y esperó apoyada contra la mesa de Flynn.

Estuvo observando el trabajo de ellos y, unos segundos después, apareció Andy.

-Hey, Capitán, ¿está cómoda? -le sonrió y se sentó en su silla.

-Odio decirte esto, pero necesito que salgas un momento para hablar sobre este encadenamiento.

Asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, Flynn hizo un ruido de queja, pero siguió a Sharon, mirando sus piernas que, desde la perspectiva de Andy, eran las más bonitas de todo California. Fueron a la sala de descanso y Sharon sacó la bolsa con la comida.

-Sorpresa, Darth Raydor cumple con sus promesas.

\- ¿Incluso aunque se ponga nerviosa?

\- Incluso cuando… espera, ¿qué? -Andy se le acercó de nuevo.

\- ¿Incluso cuando se pone nerviosa? -repitió suavemente.

-Hay cámaras, Flynn… -se separó y se notó su sonrojo, Andy sonrió.

-Merendemos entonces.

Merendaron entre risas e historias de los hijos de cada uno cuando eran pequeños, pero pronto tuvieron que volver a sus quehaceres. Sharon le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse.

-Espera, te he manchado con el pintalabios… -se acercó para limpiarle, cuando estaba concentrada siempre fruncía levemente el ceño.

-Te ves linda concentrada… -susurró solo para que ella lo escuchara.

-Gracias, Andy…

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, luego cada uno se fue para su escritorio, Sharon continuó haciendo papeleo mientras que Andy ayudaba a su división con los informes y a archivar el caso que acababan de cerrar. No se verían hasta el sábado, así que decidió no esperar por ella, aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Ella había ido directamente a su casa, llamó a Andrea para actualizarle sobre el tema y se unió a las compras de ella con Gavin, aunque tuvieron que retrasar las compras hasta el sábado por la mañana por problemas de horario con Andrea y Gavin.

Sharon se sirvió una copa de vino y se puso a ver una película, al día siguiente sería viernes y no sabía el porqué de su nerviosismo. La película era una comedia romántica, no le gustaban mucho ese tipo de películas porque era siempre el mismo cliché, pero aún así la vio. Era casi la 1 de la madrugada y decidió irse a dormir, ya que al día siguiente iría pronto a trabajar.

A las 7am sonó el despertador y Sharon lo apagó yendo a darse una ducha. Se vistió para ir a su oficina y a desayunar. Cogió su bolso y las llaves, salió cerrando la puerta con llave. Fue a la oficina, todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que el Capitán Taylor entró en su oficina.

-Capitán Raydor, vengo a comunicarle que va a tener que observar a la Subjefa Johnson por su solicitud para la jefatura del LAPD.

-Gracias por el aviso, Capitán Taylor. Terminaré el papeleo e iré al departamento de la Subjefa- cuando iba a salir, Taylor se giró un momento.

-Y creo que tiene visita Capitán, suerte-. Sharon se quedó algo confundida, hasta que vio a Jackson Raydor, su futuro exmarido.

-Gracias Capitán.

Terminó el papeleo y Jack entró a la oficina, con un claro cabreo, lanzando con rabia los papeles sobre el escritorio de Sharon.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Sharon? -preguntó bastante cabreado.

-Los papeles de divorcio, Jack.

\- ¿Se puede saber que significa esto?

-Que quiero el divorcio, Jack, no creo que sea tan complicado de entender-. Jack se veía enojado, mientras que Sharon estaba más concentrada en su trabajo-. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer- abrió la puerta para invitarle a irse.

-Esto no ha acabado, Sharon, sigues siendo mi esposa- dijo saliendo de la oficina.

-Por suerte, no lo seguiré siendo, Jackson.

Su voz era firme, todo el departamento la estaba mirando por las palabras que acababa de decir, pero los miró y rápidamente se pusieron a hacer lo que debían. Recogió de la mesa una libreta y un bolígrafo y se fue a la división de Crímenes Mayores.

-Buenos días, señores, ¿está la subjefa? -dijo al entrar.

-Está hablando con el jefe Pope, Capitán.

-Entonces la esperaré.

Todos la miraron confusos, excepto Andy, que parecía que había sido hipnotizado por ella, Sharon se dio cuenta y se sonrojó levemente. Provenza vio la pequeña interacción y se aclaró la garganta.

-Flynn -dijo para sacarlo del trance-. ¡Flynn! A la sala de descanso ¡ya!

Andy estaba confundido, pero acató las ordenes de Provenza, al pasar al lado de Sharon rozó su mano y ella sonrió levemente. Provenza le arrastró a la sala de descansos.

-Dime que está pasando, Flynn.

-Supongo que nada, viejo.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Crees que somos ciegos? Lo que pasa entre ti y la Capitán es un secreto a gritos, Flynn.

-No estamos saliendo, Provenza, solo somos amigos.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Flynn! ¡Eso no se lo cree nadie!

-Si, me gusta, pero es una mujer casada.

-No seas idiota, los del FID han extendido el rumor de que se está divorciando.

\- ¿Cómo? -Andy se quedó sorprendido, Sharon no había mencionado nada al respecto, aunque también era verdad que a ella no le gustaba hablar sobre el tema de su fallido matrimonio.

\- ¿No lo sabías? Pensé que te lo habría dicho.

-No solemos hablar sobre los matrimonios, Provenza -en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata-. Quiero decir, cuando voy a su oficina o hablo con ella es por las estúpidas denuncias- Provenza puso los ojos en blanco.

-Flynn, soy tu compañero, te conozco y no apruebo lo que está pasando. Pero será mejor que no te comportes como un idiota.

Andy asintió y bajó la mirada, Provenza tenía razón, era mejor que fuera con cuidado. Volvieron a la sala y vieron como Brenda y Sharon hablaban sobre algo, Provenza y Andy miraron al resto, que simplemente se encogieron de hombros. Mientras, Flynn rezaba para que no hubiera un caso antes del sábado. Sharon y Brenda salieron, ambas se miraron y luego al resto.

-Malas noticias caballeros, tenemos un caso de desaparición crítica de un niño de 3 años, con un doble asesinato de los padres. A trabajar, señores, creo que todos teníamos planes para este fin de semana.

Sharon y Andy se miraron, tristes. El resto del equipo se puso a trabajar y Sharon se escusó un momento, Andy dijo que tenía que hacer una llamada para cancelar un plan y ambos se vieron en el pasillo de la división.

-Sharon, creo que tenemos que cancelar lo del sábado…

-Desgraciadamente… creo que debemos reprogramarlo todo.

-Lo siento, Shar.

-No podemos predecir los asesinatos, Andy- sonrió con tristeza-. Deberemos resolver esto pronto, ¿no crees?

\- ¡Me pongo a ello, Capitán! -sonrió, lo que hizo que Sharon se riera levemente.

-Debo hacer una llamada, Teniente, vuelva al trabajo.

-A sus órdenes, Capitán.

Andy fue y ayudó al resto a hacer un mapa del caso, Sharon llamó a Gavin y Andrea para darles la noticia, Andrea dijo que estaría allí si necesitaban una fiscal y Gavin le dijo que se pasaría por allí para decirle que Jack se pasaría para hablar del divorcio y él quería estar presente. Luego, volvió con el resto.

-Capitán, Teniente Flynn, conmigo a la morgue, Provenza, Julio y Tao, llevaos a Buzz y que filme la escena del crimen. Gabriel, reúna todas las personas que pueda, junto con el Capitán Taylor id a la oficina del Jefe Pope para que ponga todos los recursos para encontrar al niño. ¡Rápido! Después, la Capitán, el Teniente y yo nos reuniremos a la patrulla de búsqueda.

Todos se pusieron en marcha, en poco tiempo todo el mundo estaba buscando al niño, su foto se había compartido con los medios y los helicópteros rondaban por toda la ciudad. Tras el informe de Morales, quien les dijo que habían sido disparados ambos con una pistola del calibre 22. Cuando Sharon vio a la chica, pensó que podría ser Emily y sus ojos se volvieron llorosos, Brenda le acarició el brazo y vio que Andy estaba furioso y Brenda se acordó de que su hija, Nicole, tenía más o menos su edad.

Tras unas horas, todo el equipo junto a Sharon y el Capitán Taylor empezaron a temerse lo peor. Sharon solo podía pensar en que aquella mujer podía haber sido Emily. Todos notaron el estado de ánimo de la Capitán, pero no sabían cómo hacer para consolarla. Por suerte, Gavin entró en la sala para ayudarla.

-Buenas tardes, tenientes, detective, sargento, capitanes y subjefa.

\- ¿Gavin? ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Brenda.

-Tranquila, querida, no estoy aquí por ti ni nada de este departamento-. Todos lo miraron, confusos-. Estoy aquí por Sharon- al decir su nombre, Sharon levantó la mirada, Brenda los llevó a su oficina al ver que Sharon no quería hablar de ello delante de todos y cerró las ventanas.

-Brenda…

-Sharon, ¿hay algún problema?

-Solo mi solicitud de divorcio, Brenda.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho, Shar? Siempre me entero de todo la última- puso ojos de cachorrito.

-Querida- habló Gavin-, solo o sabían ella, yo, su futuro exmarido y nadie más.

\- ¿Va a venir Jack aquí? Porque si lo firma, voy a ir a por Champagne.

-Brenda, lo va a firmar delante de mí y un testigo, pero veo que estáis ocupados. Podemos posponerlo, Shar.

-Va a ser lo mejor. He visto esos cuerpos y… oh, Dios, era tan parecida a Emily…

Sharon fue abrazada por Gavin y Brenda, al segundo llamaron a la puerta, se separaron y Sharon se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Subjefa, malas noticias… -ambos miraron al teniente Provenza-. Hemos encontrado al niño -cuando pronunció esas palabras, se imaginaron el resto de la frase-.

-No siga, teniente, gracias por la información.

Todo el equipo suspiró de tristeza y Gavin tuvo que irse, Sharon se veía más decaída que el resto, tenía un montón de emociones y se sentó en la mesa de Andy, quien discretamente le acarició la espalda.

-Capitán, siéntese en mi silla, estará más cómoda- Andy se levantó y le cedió la silla.

-Gracias teniente.

Siguieron con la investigación, sin dormir. 24 horas más tarde, seguían la pista del sospechoso principal, el exnovio y padre del niño, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba.


	8. Chapter 8

Sharon estaba agotada y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, como los de todos los de la división, entonces Andrea entró con un montón de cafés y bollos para todos, estaban tan cansados y abrumados por lo que acababa de pasar que no se dieron cuenta. Andy era el único que estaba un poco más despierto, y le dio la bienvenida.

-Fiscal Hobbs, ¿a qué debemos el placer?

-A que esta señorita me dijo que aún no habíais salido de aquí -dijo mirando a Sharon-. Os he traído café y bollos para reponer fuerzas.

-Gracias, Andrea -dijo Sharon-.

Todos agradecieron a Andrea, quien se fue un poco más tarde. Gabriel y Julio, quienes acababan de llegar de su casa al darse una ducha, habían sido avisados por el SIS de que habían visto al exnovio entrando a su casa. Avisaron a Brenda y ella salió de su oficina.

-Tao, busque a la familia del sospechoso y pregúntele sobre él y su exnovia, busque también si tiene armas, en concreto si tiene una del 22. Buzz, Capitán Taylor, ¿pueden monitorear la conversación que vamos a volver a tener con la madre de la víctima sobre su exnovio? -ambos asintieron y fueron a la sala-. Capitán, puede ir a casa a refrescarse, Teniente Flynn, espere a Gabriel y Julio con la víctima.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra, Andy se acercó a Sharon, quien se había levantado para irse a casa.

-Hey, Capitán, ¿quiere que la lleve?

-Por favor, teniente, si no es molestia.

-Ninguna, Capitán.

Tao, quien aún estaba en la habitación, se dio cuenta de la interacción y sonrió levemente, Andy y Sharon se fueron a refrescar, cada uno en su casa, y luego él volvió para recogerla. No hablaron durante el camino, pero el cansancio era notable en ambos. Cuando llegaron, también lo hicieron Gabriel y Julio con el sospechoso, quien fue interrogado por Tao y Provenza, aunque pronto fue descartado como sospechoso, ya que había sido detenido en la hora del crimen por conducir ebrio. Pero él los llevó hasta su hermano que, tras un duro interrogatorio, confesó el asesinato de los padres del niño, pero no tenía ni idea de que el niño estaba con ellos.

48 horas más tarde del arresto, aún seguían buscando al asesino del niño, aunque ya estaban descansados, este caso los había llevado más tiempo del pensado. Tras una larga búsqueda, descubrieron que la muerte del niño había sido un accidente producido por el padre de éste, al que terminaron encerrando por homicidio. Todos estaban cansados cuando Jack apareció con Gavin en la central.

\- ¡Serás zorra! -gritó Jack a punto de darle un puñetazo.

-Alto ahí, fiera-. Julio apartó la mano de Jack.

-Lo siento, Shar, no pude pararlo- le dijo Gavin.

\- ¿Sharon? ¿Estás bien? -Brenda corrió fuera de la oficina.

-Hola, Jack, un gusto ver que pareces sobrio- dijo enfadada.

-Que se calme todo el mundo, por favor- Provenza dijo, Andy se acercó a Sharon, al igual que Brenda y Tao. Julio aún estaba sujetando el puño de Jack-. Julio, suéltale o le romperás la mano.

-Oh, mira, la reina del hielo rodeada por sus pequeños soldaditos.

-Menos insultos, Jack-. Andy se estaba empezando a cabrear, Sharon le tocó el brazo para calmarlo.

-Sólo firma el divorcio, Jackson, así no tendrás que vernos más- dijo Sharon, con tranquilidad, Gavin le mostró los papeles, sonriente. A regañadientes y por la presión de los presentes, firmó los papeles de divorcio.

-Presentaré los papeles al juez, pero, Sharon O’Dwyer, ya estás casi libre de este hombre-. Gavin sonrió y se fue a los juzgados, Jack se fue, no sin antes decir algo.

-Te arrepentirás.

-No es bueno hacer amenazas en una comisaría, abogado-. Brenda le despidió y abrazó a Sharon.

-Felicidades, Capitán-. Todos los del equipo le sonrieron y felicitaron, lo que hizo que Sharon se sintiera algo más aceptada.

-Sharon- le susurró Andy cuando la abrazó para felicitarla.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Te apetece mañana una cena italiana para celebrarlo?

-Definitivamente -sonrió y se despidió.

Al segundo Gavin le llamó para confirmarle el divorcio y ella le contó sobre la cena de mañana, avisaron a Andrea y Fernando para ir de compras, quienes aceptaros sin dudarlo. El día siguiente iba a ser divertido. Andy llevó a Sharon a casa, la acompañó a la puerta.

-Nos veremos mañana, no me dejarás plantado ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no, no seas idiota- sonrió, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Sharon…

\- ¿Si, Andy?

\- ¿Puedo besarte? -dijo sonrojado, Sharon no respondió-. No quiero presionarte, mejor me voy- Andy se fue alejando, Sharon reaccionó en ese momento, sin pensar demasiado.

-No puedes hacerme esta propuesta y marcharte sin más, Andrew Flynn-. Él se giró y ella le tiró de la corbata, besándolo, después de unos segundos, se separó-. Ahora ya puedes irte- dijo sonriente.

Andy se quedó perplejo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, Sharon iba a entrar a la casa cuando Andy tiró de su brazo y puso su mano en la cintura de ella, sonriendo. No hicieron falta palabras, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él la rodeó por la cintura, acto seguido se besaron. Un rato después, el ascensor se abrió y Ricky salió de él, viendo la escena.

\- ¿Mamá? -Sharon se separó rápidamente de Andy, a quien apartó casi empujándolo.

\- ¡Ricky! ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo nerviosa y sonrojada, Andy se quedó quieto en una esquina, como si así no le vieran.

-Venía a ver que tal estabas, pero ya veo que bien -dijo riéndose-. El tío Gavin me dijo que ya te habías divorciado.

-Así es, esta tarde.

-Bueno, os dejo con lo que estabais- dijo mientras llamaba al ascensor.

-Ricky, no se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

-Mis labios están sellados, mamá, no te preocupes- le lanzó un beso y se fue.

-Sharon… creo que debería irme…

-Oh, ¿te vas ahora que me han descubierto?

\- ¿Acaso no quieres que me vaya? -se acercó y le rodeó la cintura.

-Mmmm... Puede que quiero que te quedes por un rato- Andy sonrió y la besó tiernamente.

-Preciosa, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar…

-Bueno, entonces te perdonaré… ¿mañana a las 10 pm?

-A esa hora te recogeré, hermosa.

Se dieron un último beso y entró a su casa, Andy fue a la suya, sonriendo. Sharon cerró la puerta y se tocó los labios, sonriente. Se dio una ducha y se fue a la cama tras ponerse el camisón, aunque no se durmió hasta las 2 am.

A las 10 am, aún estaba durmiendo cuando Gavin entró en su apartamento, seguido de Andrea y Fernando. Al ver que Sharon todavía estaba durmiendo, Andrea fue a su habitación a despertarla.

-Bella durmiente, es hora de despertarse.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Andrea? ¿Cómo has entrado?

-Una maja personita llamada Gavin, creo que lo conoces- se rio levemente-. Vístete, hasta las 10 de la tarde eres nuestra, querida.

-Ugh, está bien-. Se vistió cuando Andrea salió y fue al salón, desayunó y se fue con ellos al centro comercial.

Fueron de compras hasta la hora de comer, cuando hicieron una parada, Sharon les contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, incluida la pillada de Ricky. Les pidió que quedara en secreto entre ellos, y, luego, hablaron de cómo había reaccionado el equipo de Crímenes Mayores cuando Jackson Raydor apareció por allí, sobre todo recalcando el avance en la amistad con Brenda.

-Hablando del rey de Roma, mira quién está allí- dijo Gavin saludando a Brenda.

\- ¡Hola! -dijo acercándose con Fritz.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí nuestra preciosa subjefa? -dijo Morales.

-He venido con Fritzy a comprar algunas cositas para Joel.

\- ¿Joel?

-Nuestro gato -dijo Fritz, con una voz bastante seria-. O más bien el suyo.

\- ¿Y vosotros? -Brenda les sonrió.

-Oh, sólo venimos de compras, hace tiempo que necesitábamos quedar, ¿y qué mejor que para celebrar el divorcio de Shar-Shar? -Gavin le guiñó un ojo.

-Pues espero que lo paséis bien, nos vemos el próximo día.

Brenda y Fritz se marcharon, dejando comer al cuarteto para seguir con sus compras. A las 5 pm volvieron al apartamento de Sharon para ayudarla a prepararse para su cita. Aquello parecía una batalla campal, así que Gavin repartió las tareas, él se encargaría de elegir el vestido y los zapatos, Andrea del maquillaje y el peinado y Fernando de las joyas que llevaría, incluyendo las gafas.

\- ¿Todo el mundo preparado? Tenemos exactamente -miró el reloj- 3 horas para dejarla perfecta, ordenar todo e irnos antes de que el teniente venga a su casa. Sharon, a la ducha, nosotros nos ocupamos del resto.

Gavin sacó una caja de lencería negra que le había comprado a Sharon sin habérselo dicho, luego sacó un vestido rojo con escote de hombros caídos de corte recto que quedaba por encima de la rodilla, sacó un cinto negro fino y unos tacones negros con no demasiado tacón. Fernando, al ver lo elegido por Gavin, sacó una gargantilla negra de terciopelo y una cadena dorada simple pero bonita y discreta, unos pendientes con perlas pequeñas, las gafas serían unas gafas de moldura fina negra y rectangulares. Cuando Sharon se puso todo, fue el turno de Andrea, les quedaban dos horas. Andrea le maquilló con un maquillaje de tonos marrones, un lápiz de ojos negro con un poco de rímel y unos labios rojos, recogió los dos mechones delanteros y los recogió en la parte de atrás. Andrea le tapó los ojos y la llevó frente a su espejo de pie.

-Ya estás lista, Sharon, ¿cómo te ves? -dijo Andrea, destapándole los ojos.

-Wow… Realmente habéis hecho que me vea hermosa…

-Shar, ya eres hermosa -dijo Andrea y la abrazó-. Si fuera el teniente, se me caería la baba.

Gavin le había mandado un mensaje a Andy para ver como estaba yendo todo, ya que había contactado con él para que le ayudara a prepararlo todo. Andy ya casi había terminado de prepararlo, una mesa para los dos en su terraza, que estaba decorada con velas, una botella de champagne y el vino favorito de Sharon en la nevera y zumo de frutas para él, un cubo con hielos y pétalos de rosa para luego meter el champagne, el vino y el zumo. Él iría con un traje negro y una corbata roja, para conjuntar con Sharon. Recogió las flores favoritas de Sharon de la floristería y las dejó en el coche.

Todo estaba listo, la casa de Sharon recogida y Andy en camino, así que Fernando, Gavin y Andrea se despidieron de Sharon, ella estaba nerviosa y se puso una chaquetilla de franela negra que Gavin había dejado en la entrada para que se pusiera. Sonó el timbre y se intentó relajar, luego abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Andy -sonrió, vio que Andy la miró de arriba abajo-. ¿Andy?

-Te ves preciosa, eres increíble, Sharon- dijo cuando le enseñó las flores.

-No hacía falta, Andy… -se acercó las flores y las olió, luego fue a colocarlas en un jarrón.

\- ¿Nos vamos, mi lady? -le tendió el brazo, sonriente.

-Si, claro- sonrió. Ambos pensaron _‘’esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa…’’_. Cerraron la puerta y se fueron hacia la casa de Andy.

En verdad, al contrario de lo que Sharon pensaba, la casa de Andy no estaba tan lejos de su apartamento. Su casa no es la más grande, pero tampoco es pequeña. Era simple, pero estaba bien amueblada. Andy bajó del coche y fue a abrirle la puerta a Sharon.

-Sé que no te gustan las sorpresas- le tendió la mano a Sharon para ayudarla a salir del coche-. Pero espero que no te enfades conmigo.

-Andrew… ¿qué has hecho? -salió del coche, tomando su mano.

-Nada malo, lo prometo -sonrió y le tapó los ojos con un fular de seda-. Te guiaré, hermosa.

Sharon se fio de Andy, quien la agarraba de la mano y de la cintura, la guio por toda la casa hasta la terraza.

-Espera un momento aquí, no hagas trampas -le besó la mejilla, sonriendo. Fue a llevar el vino y el champagne y encendió las velas-. Cierra los ojos mientras te quito el fular, por favor-Sharon obedeció-. Ya puedes mirar.

-Andy…- Al ver aquello, Sharon se tapó la boca con las manos, en aquel momento se giró y le abrazó-. Eres tan perfecto…

-No soy, ni de lejos, tan perfecto como tú.

Ambos se besaron, con ternura al principio, aunque luego subió de intensidad cuando Andy bajó las manos de la cintura al culo de Sharon, ella enredó sus dedos en su pelo. Cuando pararon, fue cuando el horno sonó, indicando que la lasaña vegetariana ya estaba hecha. Se separaron y le apartó la silla para que se sentara.

-Vuelvo ahora -sonrió y le dio un beso rápido.

-No voy a escaparme -sonrió y le esperó, acordándose del pintalabios que llevaba y se rio levemente.

Andy volvió con la lasaña y se sentó después de servirla. Hablaron de todo un poco mientras comían, al terminar se quedaron dándose la mano, mirándose a los ojos. Hablaron sobre guardar los rangos en el trabajo y de mantener, de momento mantendrían en secreto que estaban teniendo citas. Después de cenar y recoger, Andy puso música y se pusieron a bailar, era una canción que a Sharon le gustaba, un baile lento.

\- ¿Sabes? En verdad nunca te odié.

-Me resulta difícil de creer- dijo levantando una ceja.

-En serio… desde siempre me he sentido atraído por ti, pero me odiaba por ello. Y cuando discutíamos y te miraba a esos ojos verdes tenía ganas de besarte.

-Interesante… yo siempre pensé que me mirabas para ver si me podías matar con la mirada.

-Para nada, cuando te girabas siempre observaba tu figura y me parecías preciosa.

\- ¿Ah sí?

-Por supuesto, hasta Provenza me echaba la bronca por pensar eso- ella se rio-. ¡Oye! No te rías de mí- puso ojos de cachorrito.

-Oh, no, me rio porque me estoy imaginando la situación, Andy. Un gruñón Provenza quejándose porque ves guapa a la Bruja Malvada del FID.

-Bueno, si era gracioso, Capitán O’Dwyer.

-Es raro oír mi apellido de soltera de nuevo, pero me gusta escucharlo, Teniente Flynn.

-Entonces, señorita O’Dwyer, ¿te apetece que veamos una película y luego que te lleve a casa?

-Nada me gustaría más.

Sonrieron y se sentaron en el sofá, Andy puso su brazo rodeando el hombro de Sharon y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Andy, se pusieron una manta y pusieron la película, aunque ninguno le prestó mucha atención, tras un rato, Sharon se subió a horcajadas sobre Andy, levantándose el vestido. Andy posó sus manos sobre el trasero de Sharon y la miró.

-Estás tan preciosa que me quitas el aliento… -Sharon puso un dedo sobre su boca.

-Shhh… disfruta del momento- sonrió y puso ambas manos en las mejillas para luego besarlo apasionadamente. Él apretó el trasero de Sharon, acercándola a él. Estuvieron dándose besos durante toda la película, luego Sharon se separó.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar a medias? -dijo dejándole besos en el cuello.

\- ¿Quién dijo que iba a parar?


	9. Chapter 9

Andy siguió besando el cuello de Sharon, dejando un par de chupetones, luego bajó a su escote. Él llevó sus manos a la cremallera del vestido, bajándola lentamente mientras Sharon le deshacía el nudo de la corbata. El momento estaba yendo perfecto, el vestido y los zapatos de Sharon ya estaban en el suelo, al igual que la camisa de Andy y su corbata. Sharon rodeó la cintura de Andy con sus piernas y él se levantó para ir a la habitación, con ella en brazos. Caminó con cuidado, besándola, cuando entraron a la habitación la dejó suavemente sobre la cama, separándose y viéndola por completo, lo que hizo que Sharon se sonrojara.

-Eres preciosa, Sharon…-le susurró al oído y empezó a besarla con cuidado por todo el cuerpo, deteniéndose para quitarle el sujetador y besar sus pechos. Pasó sus manos por su cintura, llevó los labios al cuello de Sharon de nuevo, mientras ella desabrochaba el cinturón de él e intentaba quitarle los pantalones. Cuando él se dio cuenta, se los quitó. En ese instante sonó el teléfono-. No me jodas…

-Déjalo sonar, Andy…

-A sus órdenes Capitán O’Dwyer.

Dejaron sonar el teléfono y siguieron a lo suyo, pero insistieron llamando y tuvieron que contestar. Ambos decepcionados, Sharon se puso la camisa de antes y se tumbó en la cama.

*Conversación telefónica*

- _Teniente Andy Flynn._

_\- ¿Andrew?_

_\- ¿Quién es?_

_-Soy Sarah, ¿estás con Sharon?_

_-Estábamos cenando… te pongo en altavoz_ -. Andy pulsó el botón.

\- _¿Podríais venir al hospital?_

\- _¿Sarah? ¿Qué ha pasado?_ -dijo Sharon preocupada.

- _A Tom le ha dado un infarto…_ -Sharon y Andy se miraron.

- _Estaremos allí lo antes que podamos, Sarah, nos vemos_ -. Se despidieron, colgando, y se vistieron, ambos fueron al baño.

Sharon le ayudó a Andy a limpiarse el pintalabios y él la ayudó a subirse la cremallera, luego Sharon se retocó el maquillaje y se fijó en su cuello, luego miró a Andy.

-Oh Dios mío… ¿Cómo cubro esto?

-Pensaba dártelo mañana… o al final de la noche, pero creo que servirá- sacó una cajita rectangular y aplanada. Sharon la abrió y vio un bonito fular negro.

-Es precioso, Andy -sonrió y se lo puso.

-Te queda espectacular, Capitán -ambos se miraron, sonriendo y tras unos segundos ambos fueron casi corriendo al coche de Andy.

En el camino ambos estaban nerviosos, llegaron al hospital y vieron a Sarah rodeada de dos hermosas muchachas que, por la situación en la que estaban, Sharon dedujo que eran sus hijas. Se acercaron a ella con más tranquilidad, abrazándola.

-Sharon, Andy, estas son mis hijas, Melissa y Alexandra, sólo falta Lewis, mi hijo…- dijo presentando a las dos muchachas, que son prácticamente idénticas.

-Encantados… ¿Cómo está Tom? -dijo Andy, mientras Sharon abrazaba a las niñas.

-Él médico no ha salido -dijo ella, con tristeza-. Le acaban de hacer unas pruebas y van a ponerle un marcapasos…

-Tranquila, Sarah, se va a mejorar -Sharon sonrió con tristeza.

-Papá estará bien, mamá… -Dijo Melissa, sentándose al lado de ella y dándole la mano.

-Mel tiene razón, mamá, papá se pondrá bien, estoy segura -dijo sentada del otro lado.

-Escucha a tus hijas, Sarah -dijo Sharon-. Ellas tienen razón-. El teléfono de Andy comenzó a sonar de nuevo, Sharon le miró confundida.

-Disculpadme -dijo alejándose con el móvil.

Las cuatro mujeres se quedaron esperando al médico con impaciencia, vieron como le llevaron a la habitación de nuevo y el médico les dijo que estaba todo bien, permitiendo que entraran. Sharon dijo que se quedaría fuera hasta que Andy volviera para darle las buenas noticias. Las tres mujeres entraron y Sharon se preocupó al ver que tardaba tanto en volver. Ella se sentó con sueño y, unos minutos más tarde Andy volvió.

-Sharon, ¿y Sarah y las niñas?

-Han entrado -dijo levantándose, poniéndose frente a él-. Todo ha salido bien- sonrió y el teniente la abrazó.

-Entonces, deberemos saludarles, ¿no crees? -le besó la cabeza, con cariño.

-Estaba esperando por ti para ello, Teniente -sonrió con picardía.

Ambos entraron, aunque algo más distanciados y observaron a la familia feliz y sonriente. Ellos saludaron a Tom con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Tom los miró con alegría, aunque Mel y Alex tuvieran que irse para ir al trabajo, ellos se quedaron. Recordando los encuentros que habían tenido cuando aún estaban de encubierto y las veces que quedaron los cuatro para comer o cenar desde que se conocían. Tom los miró con una ceja levantada.

-Entonces, por fin estáis juntos, ¿no?

-Bueno… ehm… nosotros no… no de momento… -Sharon se sonrojó y miró a Andy, quien estaba sonriendo.

-Aún no se lo he pedido, Tom -dijo Andy acercándola, pasando una mano por la cintura.

-Ya estás tardando, es una chica estupenda- le sonrió.

\- ¡Tom! Déjales ir a su ritmo, mira a la pobre Sharon, ¡está sonrojada!

-Lo sé, Tom, lo sé-. Andy sonrió y le acarició el pelo a Sharon, que había escondido su cara en el pecho de Andy.

Tom y Sarah se miraron y luego a la pareja, no lo dijeron en voz alta, pero con su mirada parecían decir ‘’os lo dije’’. Pasaron unas horas hasta que Sharon y Andy decidieron irse. Sharon miró a Andy, aún sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar, él le dio la mano. Le ayudó a subir en el coche y fue al asiento del conductor. De camino a casa, alguien volvió a llamar a Andy.

*Conversación telefónica*

- _Papá, ¿al final vas a poder venir el próximo fin de semana? ¿Qué tal tu amigo?_

_-Hola Nic, sí, si podré ir, tranquila. Tom está bien._

_\- ¿Estás solo?_

_-Oh, la Capitán está conmigo, estábamos en la central cuando pasó-._ Sharon le miró y sonrió.

- _Oh, entonces supongo que tendréis trabajo. Está bien si no puedes venir, papá-._ Sharon y Andy notaron la decepción en su voz.

 _-Tranquila, Nicole-._ Habló Sharon, con tranquilidad-. _Seguro que puedo hacer que tu padre se salte un día en el trabajo, incluso aunque haya un caso._

_\- ¿Harías eso, Capitán?_

_-Claro, Nicole. Puedes llamarme Sharon, es raro escuchar a la gente llamarme así fuera del trabajo._

_-Ok, Sharon. Oh, podrías venir también, tengo entradas de sobra para el ballet._

_-Me encantaría ir, pero no sé si podré…_

_-Bueno, en cualquier caso, ¡nos vemos! Adiós, papá._

_-Adiós, pequeña-._ Andy sonrió a Sharon y colgó.

*Fin de la llamada*

-Oh, me encantaría que fueras, Shar.

\- ¿No le molestará a tu familia?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Eres adorable, les encantarás al segundo… Además, irá mi exmujer y necesito a alguien que me calme, ¿y quién mejor que una hermosa mujer policía? ¡Seré la envidia de todo el teatro!

-Tendrás que portarte bien para convencerme, Teniente- sonrió.

\- ¿La llevo a casa, Capitán?

-Si el deber no nos llama, estaré encantada.

-Oh, no digas eso, seguro que ahora nos llaman- dijo riendo, haciendo que Sharon se riera también.

Durante el camino no hablaron mucho, pero disfrutaron del repertorio de música que pusieron en la radio. Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Sharon, Andy la acompañó a la puerta. Ella se giró sobre sus talones para quedar frente a él, Andy rodeo su cintura con los brazos y Sharon puso sus brazos rodeando su cuello. Se besaron durante unos segundos, primero tiernamente, luego subió la intensidad. Cuando se separaron, Andy colocó el pelo de Sharon tras su oreja y ella le colocó la corbata.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una petición, Teniente?

-Por supuesto, Capitán.

-Siempre me ha gustado esa chaqueta de cuero… Espero que pueda ponérsela para el trabajo mañana…

-Podría arreglar eso, señorita O’Dwyer…

-Ahora, ¿te apetecería seguir con lo que estábamos?

-Con gusto, Capitán.

Ambos entraron y recuperaron el tiempo perdido, prefirieron recordar esta como la primera vez que lo hacían, al menos, con amor y no con rabia acompañada de tensión sexual, pronto el apartamento se llenó de gemidos y jadeos. Tras terminar, estaban agotados y se durmieron abrazados, tapados con la sábana.

Andy se despertó primero, y miró a Sharon y le colocó el pelo, ella estaba acurrucada sobre su pecho. Sharon abrió los ojos al sentir que le acariciaban el pelo y sonrió al ver a Andy.

-Buenos días, mi preciosa de ojos verdes.

-Buenos días, Andy… ¿Qué hora es?

-Pronto, aún no ha sonado el despertador… -sonrió y le besó la cabeza, ella hizo un sonido de desaprobación-. Puedes quedarte dormida si quieres, Shar, pero tengo que ir a casa… -Sharon lo abrazó con más fuerza para que no se fuera.

-Mmm, mejor no te vayas -dijo con voz dormida.

-De todo lo que esperaba, que la Capitán Sharon O’Dwyer no fuera una persona de mañanas no era una de ellas…

-Solo me pasa cuando hay un hombre apuesto y sexy llamado Andrew Flynn que es teniente de la división de Crímenes Mayores de Los Ángeles está en mi cama con solo una sábana cubriéndole.

-Podría decir lo mismo de usted, Capitán- levantó su cabeza para besarla-. Pero, desgraciadamente, tenemos que ir a trabajar… y quiero complacer tus deseos.

-Una buena razón para levantarse, Teniente, pero espero que podamos desayunar juntos…

-Me encantaría, Capitán O’Dwyer…

-Ugh, ¿te he dicho que amo cuando usamos los rangos, Teniente?

-Creo que no, Capitán- sonrió y ambos se levantaron para vestirse y desayunar.

-Por cierto, hoy llevaré mi coche, no queremos especulaciones, ¿verdad? -se acercó a darle un beso, poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Correcto, Capitán, aunque espero verte por la central…

-No sé yo… aunque puede que vaya a hablar con mi amiga Brenda Leight.

Después del beso desayunaron tranquilamente y, aún en pijama, Sharon despidió a Andy con un largo y tierno beso. Ella se fue a duchar y a ponerse una de sus faldas favoritas junto a una blusa verde escotada, tomó la americana que conjuntaba con aquella falda. Fue al espejo y vio los chupetones en el cuello ‘ _’este hombre…_ ’’ sonrió mientras se ponía el fular que él le había regalado, recordó los arañazos que le había hecho en la espalda y se mordió el labio, se miró el escote y vio otro chupetón que cubrió con maquillaje.

Cogió el coche para ir al trabajo y, cuando llegó a su oficina, tenía al Capitán Taylor esperándola. Al parecer una filtración en la división de Crímenes Mayores, que ella debía investigar por ser la Capitán del FID. No era de su agrado tener que investigarlos, pero las órdenes venían de arriba, así que no podían rechazar la orden. Fue directa a Crímenes Mayores, a hablar con Brenda sobre la filtración.

-El día no podía ir peor -Brenda se apoyó sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento, Brenda, sabes que es mi obligación…

-No es por eso sólo, doble homicidio y Fritz y yo… bueno, hemos roto…

-Brenda… ¿estás bien? Parecíais estar tan juntos el otro día…

-Era el último intento de salvar el matrimonio, no…

-Brenda… lo siento mucho- Sharon abrió los brazos y Brenda aceptó el abrazo-. En serio, lo siento…

-Andrea me ha estado ayudando desde que rompimos con Joel y el resto de las cosas… es tan buena conmigo -sonrió con tristeza.

-Oh… sabes que estaré siempre para ayudarte, ¿sí?

-Por supuesto, Shar-. Sharon le prometió que estaría con ella, Andy entró cuando aún estaba hablando con Brenda, aunque sus ojos lo miraron-. Por cierto, nunca te había visto usar un fular, queda mejor si… -dijo bajándolo, revelando sus chupetones-. Oh Dios mío, lo siento mucho Shar.

-No pasa nada, Brenda -recolocó el fular, sonrojada, al igual que la subjefa.

\- ¿Es Flynn?

\- ¿Cómo?

-Solo te pregunto si estás con el Teniente, yo no tendría inconvenientes… -miró a la Capitán, se la notaba nerviosa-. Guardaré el secreto, Sharon.

-Sólo tenemos citas… no estamos saliendo todavía -dijo nerviosa, mirando al suelo.

-No revelaré tu secreto si no revelas lo que te voy a decir, Capitán -Sharon levantó la mirada y la miró, asintiendo.

-No lo haré jefa.

-Puede que no me gusten tanto los hombres… Quiero decir, no sé si quise a Fritz románticamente durante la relación.

-Oh, bueno, puedo guardar el secreto.

Ambas sonrieron y Sharon, además de investigar, ayudó a la división. Aunque Andy y ella siempre estaban intercambiando miradas furtivas, Sharon se escusó un momento y Andy se ofreció a traerles un café a todos, siguiendo a Sharon a la sala de descansos.

\- ¿Estás bien? -dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

-Esos asesinatos son horribles… -escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Andy.

-Lo sé, cariño… -le acarició el pelo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Debemos volver… te ayudaré con los cafés -sonrió levemente y se separó del abrazo.

Se pusieron a preparar y llevar los cafés a la división, aunque Sharon prefirió un té. Hablaron sobre el caso, descartaron sospechosos y entrevistaron a otros muchos. Los días pasaron, cada día perdían más la esperanza, pero un nuevo enfoque, dicho por la Capitán, pudo cambiar el rumbo. Ella se escusó para ir a su casa y cambiarse, encontrando a su hija Emily en el sofá.

\- ¿Mamá? ¡por fin llegas!

\- ¿Em? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Llevo esperando un par de días aquí, ¿dónde estabas?

-Estaba en el trabajo y eso no responde a mi pregunta, peque.

-Tengo vacaciones, así que pasé por aquí, tenemos un mes juntas- dijo abrazándola.

-Oh, ¡eso es genial! -correspondió el abrazo-. Pero solo vengo a refrescarme hoy. Estamos con un caso horrible y yo tengo que supervisarlo…

\- ¿Vendrás a cenar?

-Lo dudo, ardillita, iré a refrescarme -sonrió y fue a su habitación.

\- ¡Ricky y yo pasaremos por la central para llevarte la cena, mamá!

\- ¡Ok, ardillita!

-Voy a ver a Ricky.

-Os veré luego, entonces-. Sharon se cambió y salieron juntas, aunque tomaron caminos distintos.


	10. Chapter 10

Sharon volvió a la estación, cambiada, excepto por el pañuelo del cuello, tenía un vestido azul ajustado, pero no demasiado. Llevaba una americana negra y unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos. Andy estaba preocupado, la investigación estaba llevando bastante tiempo y tenía miedo de perderse la actuación de sus nietos en el ballet. Sharon le mandó el mensaje sobre sus hijos y que no sabía si podría ir con él, pero también dijo que lo intentaría por todos los medios. Entró a la central y lo miró, luego vio las persianas cerradas de Brenda.

\- ¿Qué hace Brenda? ¿Está bien? -Sharon olvidó sus títulos en ese momento.

-Está hablando con la fiscal Hobbs, Capitán- dijo el Teniente Tao. Asintió y llamó a la puerta de la Subjefa.

-Adelante -se escuchó decir a la subjefa. Sharon entró y vio a unas despeinadas mujeres rubias, luego cerró la puerta, mirándolas con una ceja levantada y sonriendo.

-Veo que molesto… si queréis os dejo algo de privacidad.

-No, no, pero… ¿podrías guardarnos el secreto, Shar? -habló Andrea, sonrojada.

-Por supuesto, Drea-. Sharon sonrió y les tendió una toallita a ambas-. Pero para que sea creíble, deberíais quitaros las marcas de maquillaje-. El comentario hizo que ambas se sonrojaran.

-Yo solo venía para ayudar con el caso como fiscal para el trato que quería hacer uno de ellos, pero… no me pude resistir, lo siento-. Brenda se acercó a ella.

-Fue culpa de ambas, cariño- Brenda sonrió y le acarició el hombro.

-Bueno, el romance puede esperar, estamos cerca de atrapar al asesino-. Las tres mujeres sonrieron y cuando escucharon que llamaron a la puerta se sentaron rápidamente para verse profesionales.

-Adelante.

-Jefa, ha llegado el sospechoso que digo la cómplice-. Tao observó a las tres mujeres.

-Sala de interrogatorios 1, diles al Detective Sánchez y al Sargento Gabriel que se preparen, yo, la Capitán O’Dwyer, el Teniente Flynn, y yo estaremos con Buzz en la sala de cámaras, Teniente Tao, vaya con la fiscal Hobbs para ver a la cómplice.

Todos se pusieron en marcha, era jueves. Andy sonrió y fue con las mujeres a la sala de cámaras. Durante el tiempo que Buzz y Brenda estaban atentos a la declaración del acusado, Sharon y Andy se daban las manos para apoyarse mutuamente y rezar para que el caso se cerrara esa misma tarde. Pero, con los informes deberían ser rellenados en el día para que tanto Andy como Sharon y Tao pudieran disfrutar de un fin de semana con sus familias. Al llegar las ocho, los hijos de Sharon entraron con una cantidad enorme de comida.

\- ¡Ricky, Emily! -corrió a abrazarlos-. Esta es la división de Crímenes Mayores, los Tenientes Flynn, Provenza y Tao, el Sargento Gabriel, el Detective Sánchez, la Subjefa Johnson y Buzz Watson.

-Hola a todos, traemos comida- sonrió Ricky, sacando las cosas de la bolsa.

\- ¡Andy! ¿Cómo te encuentras? -Emily fue a saludarle con un abrazo, el equipo se sorprendió.

-Bastante bien, Emily, ¿y tú? -todos empezaron a comer, Julio no aguantó las ganas de preguntar.

\- ¿Conocías a los hijos de la Capitán, Teniente?

\- ¡Por supuesto! -exclamó Ricky-. Él estuvo con ella en la misión esa y se quedó en el hospital hasta que nos dejaron entrar, es un buen hombre-. Ricky sonrió y puso la mano en el hombro de Andy.

-Bueno, solo cumplía mi deber- dijo sonriendo a todo el equipo. Terminaron de comer y Sharon abrazó a sus hijos.

-Terminaré los informes y podremos ver una película o algo.

-Oh, mamá, yo no podré estar todo el fin de semana.

\- ¿Es por la universidad? -Ricky asintió.

-Tengo un examen y un trabajo que entregar el lunes, lo siento, mamá…

-No pasa nada, Ricky, nos podemos ver otro día- sonrió y Ricky le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ricky se fue y el equipo estaba perplejo al ver la faceta de mamá oso de Sharon, nadie se esperaba que fuera así, excepto Brenda, Andrea y Andy. Emily se había quedado para esperar a su madre, quien había ido al baño, y Nicole pasó por la central para hablar con su padre.

\- ¡Hola a todos! -dijo sonriente.

\- ¿Nic? ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo su sonriente padre mientras la abrazaba.

-Vengo a darte las entradas para el sábado, porque si puedes venir, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, cariño- ella sonrió y miró al Teniente Provenza.

\- ¡Tío Louie! -le dio un abrazo a Provenza, sorprendido porque usara su nombre de pila.

-Hola, enana, ¿Qué tal los pequeños?

-Van bien, ¿quién es ella? -dijo mirando a Emily.

-Es la hija de la Capitán O’Dwyer, Nic- dijo Andy.

\- ¿Te refieres a Sharon? Pueden venir ella y su hija, sin contar nuestros asientos, sobran tres entadas, para ella, su hija y el tío Louie. ¡Voy a preguntarle!

Andy se quedó con la palabra en la boca y miró a Louie, luego al resto del equipo, sin saber bien que decir, Andrea volvió y vio a las niñas, confundida miró a Brenda y ella hizo un gesto para explicarle luego. Nicole se acercó a Emily.

-Hola, Emily, ¿verdad?

-Si, ¿y tú eres…?

-Soy Nicole, la hija de Andy. ¿Estáis libres tu madre y tú mañana?

-Sí, Ricky no va a poder estar, así que no habíamos hecho planes, ¿por?

-Oh, tengo entradas para un ballet y quería invitaros a Sharon y a ti, mis hijos adoptivos actúan y nos sobran entradas para la familia y amigos.

-Por mi sería genial, ¿puedo llamarte Nic?

-Sólo si yo te puedo llamar Em -ambas sonrieron con complicidad.

-Una pregunta… ¿sabes si hay algo entre nuestros padres?

-No lo sé, últimamente mi padre está muy hablador sobre Sharon.

-Mi madre se sonroja siempre que intento hablarle de él…

-Em.

-Nic.

-Tengo un plan.

-Soy toda oídos.

Nicole habló con Emily sobre como hacer que sus padres por fin estuvieran juntos, ya que ambas habían notado las señales que indicaban que se gustaban. Ninguna sabía lo que Ricky, quien casi se había olvidado de que había pillado a la pareja en el descansillo del apartamento de su madre. Cuando Sharon volvió le preguntó al equipo, quienes estaban todavía perplejo por cómo la hija de Andy la había llamado, le dijeron que seguían en la sala de reuniones y ella entró.

-Ardillita, ¿nos vamos? -dijo antes de ver a Nicole-. Oh, debes de ser Nicole, ¿verdad? -sonrió.

-La misma -sonrió y se levantó para abrazar a Sharon-. Por fin te conozco en persona, Sharon.

-Y que sepas que no puedes decir que no al ballet, sabe que nos encanta y no quiero decepcionar a mi amiga.

-Oh no, os acabáis de conocer y ya sois amigas, temo que tengáis algún plan malvado-. Las dos se miraban con complicidad, abrazando a Sharon-. Mis sospechas son ciertas.

-Sólo un poco -ambas rieron y, poco después entró Andy.

-Chicas, Capitán, creo que no nos pagarán horas extras por abrazarnos -dijo bromeando.

-Oh, Teniente, le quitas lo divertido a la vida -dijo Sharon separándose de las niñas.

\- ¿El tío Louie dijo si vendría?

-Oh, lo siento cariño, dijo que tenía que estar en una comida con sus hijos y nietos.

-Por cierto, Em, tu tía Andrea está esperando un abrazo de su sobrina postiza favorita -dijo Sharon, recordando que Andrea estaba allí.

-En camino a darle todo mi amor -dijo Emily saliendo de la sala para abrazar a Andrea.

-Nosotras ya nos vamos -le dio un abrazo a Nicole y una palmada en el hombro a Andy y salió.

\- ¡Sharon, espera! ¿Podemos ir a comer antes del ballet?

-Por supuesto, Nicole, será un placer -sonrieron y todos se fueron.

Durante el camino a su casa, Emily casi obligó a su madre a prometerle que irían preciosas para ser la envidia del teatro donde se iba a representar el ballet. Sharon estaba nerviosa, no por estar con Andy o su exmujer, sino porque con sus hijas no podrían actuar con naturalidad. Tal y como habían previsto, Ricky estaba esperándolas con la mesa puesta y macarrones para cenar. Cenaron con tranquilidad y preguntas por parte de Emily y Ricky sobre Andy como tema principal, luego sobre el trabajo y, finalmente, sobre el alivio de Ricky al no poder ir al ballet, ya que no le gustaba nada. Cuando Ricky se fue, Emily habló sobre Nicole y, sobre todo, de cómo Sharon debía vestirse superbién para ir al ballet y ser la envidia de todo el mundo.

-En serio, mamá, deberías ponerte aquel vestido rojo con encaje en las mangas y escote.

-Emily…

\- ¡Con eso te verías espectacular! Puedes incluso usar esa americana negra tan bonita por si tienes que ir a trabajar.

-Em, en serio…

-Y con esos zapatos negros -dijo Emily, volviéndola a interrumpir-. Oh, te maquillaré también para que te veas preciosa.

\- ¡Emily Raydor! -Emily la miró, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Quieres escucharme, por favor? -Ella asintió y Sharon suspiró-. Gracias. Me encanta el ballet y adoro que estés tan emocionada, ¿pero a que viene tanto interés en lo que me voy a poner o no?

-Te gusta Andy… Quiero que le muestres lo que se va a perder.

-Voy para ayudar a Andy con su exmujer, no se llevan muy bien-. Emily levantó una ceja y sonrió.

-Ya veo, así que os comportaréis como pareja para ayudarle, ¿verdad? -Sharon tragó saliva.

-Sólo si es necesario.

-Ok, mamá… pero que sepas que no engañáis a nadie-. Sharon la miró, negando con la cabeza-. Por cierto, ¿papá está en la ciudad?

-No lo sé, pero puedes preguntarle tú, cariño.

Emily solo asintió, no quería ver a su padre ahora, pero siempre se pasaba a saludar por su apartamento si estaba en la ciudad. Sharon estaba nerviosa, no quería que todo fuera demasiado deprisa, aunque no le importaba comportarse como pareja, ahora que su hija estaría presente iba a ser más difícil comportarse con naturalidad.


	11. Chapter 11

Ambas se fueron a dormir, como cuando era Emily pequeña, le pidió dormir a su madre con ella. Sharon, quien no tenía ganas de discutir, aceptó mientras bostezaba. Ambas se fueron a dormir, Emily acurrucada contra su madre, acariciándole Sharon el pelo. Se durmieron pronto, ya que ambas estaban agotadas.

Sharon, como siempre, fue la primera en levantarse, dejando que Emily durmiera un poco más, aunque tampoco demasiado, ya que debían prepararse para ir a comer. Tras desayunar e ir a hacer algunas compras para llenar la nevera, Sharon y Emily se ducharon, vistieron y maquillaron para ir a comer con Andy y su hija.

-El Teniente dijo que nos vendría a buscar en 10 minutos.

\- ¿Nos viene a recoger? Pensé que iríamos en tu coche.

-Dijo que era difícil aparcar, así que es mejor que vayamos con él. El marido de Nicole llevará a los niños y a la exmujer del Teniente y su pareja.

-Entiendo, ¿vas a llevar ese bolso?

-Sí, ¿lo quieres?

-No, era por pedirte ese otro que llevaste a mi graduación, ¿está en el armario?

-Donde el resto, cariño.

Emily fue a tomar prestado el bolso, cuando volvió Sharon se escusó para ir al baño y luego fue a por la chaqueta que llevaría y el fular cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Em, abre la puerta, por favor.

\- ¡A sus órdenes! -abrió la puerta y ofreció entrar a Andy y a su hija-. Mamá vendrá ahora, ¿queréis algo?

-No, gracias -respondió Nicole por los dos.

-Nic, ¿puedo enseñarte una cosa? Es un regalo para mi madre- le dijo susurrando esto último.

-Claro, Em -sonrió y las dos fueron a la habitación de Emily, dónde le mostró un collar. Andy se quedó en el salón, esperando por las tres mujeres. Sharon salió de la habitación y se sentó junto a Andy.

\- ¿Y las niñas? -preguntó al sentarse.

-Creo que Emily le quería enseñar algo a Nic… -Andy la miró, sonriente-. Te ves preciosa, Capitán.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien, Teniente.

Las niñas salieron y ellos se levantaron, sonrientes, luego fueron al coche de Andy. Sharon se sentó en el asiento delantero, mientras que Nicole y Emily se sentaron detrás. El camino fue tranquilo, Nicole y Emily hablaban de sus gustos mientras que Andy y Sharon apenas intercambiaron palabras.

Cuando aparcaron frente al restaurante, Nicole y Emily bromearon con que parecían una familia de verdad, lo que hizo que Andy sonriera y Sharon se sonrojara. Entraron en el restaurante y fueron hacia el camarero.

-Reserva a nombre de Flynn -Andy habló y el camarero miró en su libreta.

-Si, vengan por aquí, los señores Flynn y sus hijas imagino -el camarero sonrió y Sharon y Andy negaron con la cabeza.

-Oh, no somos un matrimonio -Sharon se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

-Mis disculpas -el camarero dijo avergonzado mientras les daba la carta.

-Pero hacen una buena pareja, ¿verdad? -dijo Emily, sonriendo, el camarero no respondió.

\- ¡Emily! -Sharon la miró con severidad, aún sonrojada.

-Yo también pienso que tú y papá hacéis buena pareja, Sharon-. Nicole habló esta vez, con tranquilidad, mirando la carta-. Además de que adoraría tener una hermana.

-Adoraría ser tu hermana, Nic-. Andy y Sharon se miraron, Andy le pidió con la mirada decírselo, Sharon asintió.

-No queríamos decíroslo todavía, porque es demasiado pronto -comenzó Andy, tomando la mano se Sharon.

-Pero estamos teniendo citas-. Nicole y Emily se miraron, perplejas-. ¿Os parece bien?

\- ¡No puede ser! -exclamó Emily, mirando a Nicole-. ¡Todo lo que planeamos!

\- ¿Lo que planeasteis? ¿De que estáis hablando? -preguntó Andy, confuso.

-Em y yo habíamos planeado que tuvierais una cita para cenar, después del ballet.

\- ¿Cómo? -Sharon miró a su hija y a la de Andy.

-Nos parecía que os gustabais y no lo decíais o encontrabas el momento, así que planeamos una cita -explicó Emily.

-Sois de lo que no hay… -dijo Sharon.

-Pero así nos queréis -dijo Nicole.

Todos rieron y pidieron algo de comida. Los cuatro estaban hablando tranquilamente, aunque Emily y Andy bromeaban a menudo, haciendo que Sharon y Nicole les echaran la bronca de vez en cuando, entre risas. No terminaron tarde de comer y fueron al ballet, llegando un cuarto de hora antes. El marido de Nicole ya estaba allí, preparando a los niños, Sandra, la exmujer de Andy, y su actual marido.

Sharon y Andy iban de la mano, tras contarle eso a sus hijas, iban con mayor tranquilizar. Sandra los miró y analizó a Sharon desde la distancia, Sharon estaba algo incómoda al sentirse observada, pero no dijo nada.

-Hola -empezó a hablar Nicole-. Ella es Sharon, Sharon ella es mi madre, Sandra.

-Encantada, Sandra -Sharon sonrió, tendiéndole la mano a Sandra, pero ella no hizo ningún movimiento.

\- ¿Eres la nueva? -dijo con algo de indiferencia.

\- ¿Disculpa? -Sharon la miro confundida, Andy le apretó suavemente la mano.

-Andy te cambiará la semana que viene, supongo -Emily y Nicole estaban apartadas, hablando con el marido de Nicole y sus hijos. Andy se empezaba a cabrear, pero Sharon habló de nuevo, con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Tan segura estás? -dijo levantando una ceja-. Andrew ha cambiado mucho con los años -Sandra abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sharon no la dejó-. Y lo sé porque durante todos mis años en el FID le he visto evolucionar como persona y no dejaré que hables mal de él, al menos cuando yo esté presente. Y, ahora, espero que al menos nos trates con respeto, no te conozco, pero espero que seas una persona decente y nos trates con el respeto que te trataremos.

-Sharon, cariño, eres fantástica -dijo Andy, susurrándole al oído y luego besando su mejilla. Sandra se había quedado sin palabras y vio como Sharon y Andy se sonreían, enamorados. Cosa que le hizo replantearse los prejuicios sobre Sharon y cambiar algunos pensamientos de Andy.

Sandra no volvió a hablar directamente con ellos, cuando entraron al teatro, Emily y Nicole se sentaron juntas, dejando así que Sharon y Andy no se separaran. Se mostraron cariñosos y, antes de que empezara, Andy se acercó a Sharon para susurrarle al oído.

-Gracias por lo de antes, cariño… -Sharon sonrió y también le susurró.

-Sólo intentaba calmar las cosas -Andy acarició su mano y Sharon le acarició la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre.

-Te veías como Darth O’Dwyer… eso es sexy… -dijo con voz grave en su oído.

-Tu voz ahora es sexy -sonrió y le dio un beso tierno, luego se separaron, ya que iba a empezar la función, aunque no soltaron sus manos.

La función no duró demasiado, o al menos eso creían ellos, pero en verdad ya había pasado bastante tiempo. Todos salieron del teatro y se despidieron, a Emily la fue a buscar Ricky, ya que ellos irían a cenar con su padre. Andy y Sharon tendrían la noche libre, Emily le había dicho que se quedaría con Ricky esta noche.

-Sharon -se escuchó decir a Sandra, la Capitán se giró, aún de la mano de Andy-. Quería disculparme por lo de antes.

-Sandra -dijo con calma Sharon-. También quería disculparme, creo que actúo de manera protectora con Andy.

-Puedo entenderlo, se nota que estáis enamorados… y creo que me costaba aceptarlo.

-Sandra, normalmente cuesta cambiar los pensamientos sobre los exmaridos -ella sonrió- y lo sé por experiencia, créeme. Pero a diferencia de mi exmarido, Andy se ha esforzado por cambiar y arreglar las cosas en su vida.

-Cariño, ¿vamos a cenar? Llegaremos tarde a la reserva… -Andy sonrió, besándola en la sien.

-Oh, tenéis planes, no os entretendré más, ha sido un placer-. Sandra se fue con su marido, Nicole, el marido de ella y sus hijos.

Sharon y Andy fueron al coche tras despedirse de Nicole, quien les dio la dirección para el restaurante en el que cenarían. En el coche, hablaron de su relación, Andy le había comprado un collar y un anillo para pedirle oficialmente que fuera su novia. Pensaba en decirle otro día, pero esta cena planeada por ambas niñas fue la excusa perfecta para decírselo antes.

Sharon estaba feliz, aparte de ver a sus hijos y ver a Andy con su hija, sentía que no iba a haber ningún problema en mucho tiempo. Andy iba con cuidado por la carretera, Sharon recibió una llamada.

*Conversación telefónica*

_-Capitán O’Dwyer._

_-Capitán, tenemos un problema._

_-Dispare, Sargento Elliot._

_-Hay un caso que el jefe quiere asignarle._

_\- ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana, Sargento?_

_-Según el jefe Pope es bastante urgente._

_\- ¿Sobre qué es?_

_-Al parecer un agente ha disparado a un inocente por confusión._

_\- ¿Qué agente?_

_-No estoy seguro, creo que es uno que se presenta a la jefatura._

_\- ¿Es la subjefa?_

_-Definitivamente no, es lo único que sé._

_-Estaré allí en cuanto pueda._

*Fin de la llamada*

-Andy…

-Te llevaré, no te preocupes -ambos sonrieron, tristes.

-Lo siento…

-No te disculpes, preciosa -Andy puso su mano en su muslo, cambiando la dirección-. Esperaré en tu oficina, si quieres.

-Te recompensaré, Andy.

Ambos sonrieron y entraron a la central, aunque no tomados de la mano. Había rumores de que salían desde que Nicole fue a la central e invitó a Sharon y Emily a ir a ver el ballet con su familia. Últimamente, además, no habían discutido, lo que echó más leña al fuego y casi confirmó los rumores. Cuando entraron a la división de Sharon para dejar las cosas de ambos, todos los miraron algo sorprendidos. Se olvidaron de cerrar las persianas y Sharon le sonrió, dijo algo que los oficiales no podían escuchar, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sharon, luego de intercambiar unas palabras se besaron. En ese momento, los oficiales, avergonzados por lo que acababan de ver volvieron a su trabajo. Tras unos segundos se separaron y ella limpió el pintalabios a Andy.

-Tardaré poco, lo prometo.

-Tómate tu tiempo, cariño- le colocó el pelo tras la oreja y sonrió.

-Va a haber muchos rumores, Teniente… -dijo al ver las cortinas abiertas.

-Me arriesgaré, Capitán.

-Pronto lo tendremos que decir, Andrew…

\- ¿Podemos esperar hasta mañana? -dijo sonriendo.

-Puedo esperar, saltarme las normas O’Dwyer por un momento.

\- ¿No te cansas de hablar de normas y ser tan sexy al mismo tiempo?

-Nunca- ambos sonrieron y le dio un beso rápido.

Sonrió de nuevo y salió a hablar con el jefe Pope, diciendo que ella ya tenía mucho trabajo con la Subjefa y su división. El jefe Pope aceptó, sorprendentemente, y pasó el caso al Sargento Elliot para quitarle algo de trabajo a Sharon, cosa que le alegró.

Volvió casi corriendo y le informó rápidamente al Sargento, entró en la oficina y, esta vez, cerró las cortinas. Recogieron las cosas y, antes de abrir la puerta, Andy la frenó, Sharon lo miró, confundida.

-Espera, Shar… Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero iba a hacerlo en el restaurante y no puedo esperar.

\- ¿Andy? -dijo viendo como sacaba una caja con el collar y el anillo.

-Capitán Sharon O’Dwyer, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo y serías, oficialmente, mi novia? -dijo abriendo la cajita, ella se llevó las manos a la boca, con los ojos llorosos.

-Pues claro que si Andy -sonrió y miró los regalos-, pero no puedo aceptarlo…

-Claro que puedes, preciosa -sonrió y le acarició la mejilla-. Deja que te lo ponga.

-Oh, Andy, ¿qué he hecho para merecerte? -se puso de espaldas para que Andy le pusiera el collar.

-La pregunta debería haberla hecho yo, Sharon- cuando lo colocó bajó sus manos hasta a cintura de Sharon, abrazándola por la espalda y apoyó los labios sobre la cabeza de Sharon, besando la parte superior de esta.

-Podemos ir a mi apartamento… o a tu casa -sonrió y acarició las manos de Andy.

-En mi casa no hay peligro de niños que entran sin avisar…

-Touché.

Ambos sonrieron, Sharon se puso el anillo y abrió la puerta, Andy le puso su americana sobre los hombros al notar un pequeño escalofrío por parte de Sharon. Al salir de la oficina ella le dio la mano, deseó las buenas noches a todos y ambos salieron de la central en el coche de Sharon.

Como perdieron la reserva, fueron directamente a casa de Andy tras avisar a Nicole. Al llegar y quitarse los cinturones, Sharon pasó con cuidado para el asiento del conductor, sentándose a horcajadas sobre Andy. Andy reclinó hacia atrás el asiento para que estuvieran más cómodos, Sharon le empezó a besar y Andy le acarició la espalda hasta llegar al culo, apretándolo, en ese momento Sharon gimió en la boca de Andy.

-Cariño… -Andy sonrió, acariciándole el pelo.

-Dime, Teniente… -Sharon le besó el cuello.

-No querría tener problemas por escándalo público, Capitán…

-Odiaría eso, Teniente -sonrió y le besó. Sharon volvió al asiento de al lado, mirando a Andy sonriendo.

-Capitán, ¿sería tan amable de pasar esta agradable noche con su subordinado?

-Bueno, mientras no sea solo para dormir -le lanzó una mirada coqueta y ambos salieron del coche.

-Soy todo tuyo, Capitán.

-Me gusta lo que estoy escuchando, Teniente.

Ni siquiera cenaron esa noche, y no porque se fueran a dormir precisamente temprano, tuvieron una larga noche de pasión, en donde hicieron el amor hasta que no aguantaron más. Al día siguiente, tampoco fueron a trabajar, por lo que pasaron ese día con la familia al completo. El domingo fue un día tranquilo, nadie llamó por un caso, Sharon pudo ir a recoger algo de ropa para dejar en casa de Andy, lo pasaron en familia y la pareja se quedó en el apartamento de ella después de que Andy recogiera un poco de ropa para dejar allí.

El lunes, en cambio, fue un día complicado. Andy fue llamado temprano a un caso, al que Sharon iría un poco más tarde para supervisar. Para su sorpresa Andrea estaba allí, pero la Subjefa, Andy, Gabriel y Julio habían ido a por un sospechoso. Sharon se acercó a Andrea y la llevó a la oficina de Brenda para hablar con privacidad.

-Supongo que estás esperando a Brenda, ¿verdad? -Sharon la miró.

-Por supuesto que no, también vengo a ver a mi mejor amiga- Sharon levantó una ceja, Andrea miró al suelo-. ¿Tan obvia soy?

-Sólo un poco -Sharon sonrió-. ¿Qué tal con ella, Drea?

\- ¿La verdad? -Sharon asintió-. Desde que empezó el caso la noto demasiado distante…

-Siempre está así con los casos de asesinato, Drea.

-No me refiero a este, sino al del topo, Shar.

-Estoy cerca de resolver eso, Andrea -Sharon la abrazó con cariño.

Ambas hablaron un rato más, evitando el tema de las relaciones, hasta que el equipo llegó, ambas salieron y Sharon se fijó que no estaba Andy.

\- ¿Y el Teniente Flynn? -preguntó nerviosa.

-Tranquila Capitán, solo tuvo un pequeño rasguño por culpa del sospechoso-. Sharon levantó una ceja y Brenda la llevó a su despacho-. Escucha, Sharon, ¿crees que estaríamos tan tranquilos si la vida de Andy corriera peligro?

-Sí, porque él os habrá pedido que os comportarais así para que no me preocupara- dijo Sharon, seria.

-Hospital St. Anthony- Sharon se levantó y fue hacia su coche, despidiéndose rápidamente de todos.


	12. Chapter 12

Sharon fue rápidamente al hospital, estaba preocupada y nerviosa. Cuando por fin aparcó, fue casi corriendo hasta la recepción y, cuando pudo preguntar, de los nervios, asintió cuando la recepcionista preguntó si era la esposa de Andy, tampoco se inmutó cuando la llamó ‘Señora Flynn’. Una amable enfermera, llamada Mary, la llevó a la habitación de Andy.

-Señor Flynn, su esposa ha llegado.

\- ¿Esposa? -dijo confundido, tenía varias vendas, pero no estaba muy grande.

\- ¡Andy! -Sharon entró y le abrazó, luego le acarició la cara-. Estaba preocupada cuando no fuiste por la central…

-Les dejaré algo de intimidad, señor y señora Flynn -Mary salió sonriendo de la habitación.

\- Con que esposa, ¿eh? -Andy sonrió y Sharon se sonrojó.

-Estaba tan preocupada y nerviosa que no me di cuenta, lo siento…

-Hey, preciosa, no pasa nada -sonrió y le colocó el pelo tras la oreja.

-Estaba tan preocupada cuando no me quisieron decir nada… -cayó una lágrima rebelde por su mejilla, Andy la limpió.

-No llores, por favor, mi amor -dijo Andy sonriendo-. Solo es un rasguño -Sharon lo abrazó y el la rodeó con sus brazos-. No me voy a ir, estoy bien, cariño.

-Te amo -susurró en su oído, olvidó el miedo que tenía en decírselo.

-Yo también te amo.

Se quedaron abrazados hasta que el doctor y la enfermera entraron para darle el alta a Andy. Sharon lo llevó a la central, echándole la bronca por el camino y diciéndole que estaría con trabajo de escritorio hasta que el doctor le avisara de que podía volver. Andy no dijo nada, pero verla enfadada les recordaba a sus anteriores discusiones y, en cierto modo, le parecía bastante sexy.

Tras llevarlo a la central y entrar en la división, todos miraron extrañados a la pareja, aunque su relación era obvia y los rumores del FID lo confirmaban, nadie se había atrevido a preguntarles. Cuando el Teniente Provenza quiso que Andy le acompañara a por la persona que el sospechoso había señalado, Sharon se negó rotundamente.

-No, absolutamente no.

-Capitán, ¡él es mi compañero! -dijo Provenza, algo confuso.

-Su médico no ha permitido que vuelva, tiene que quedarse en la central, Teniente.

-Cap… -empezó a decir Andy, pero Sharon le interrumpió.

-Teniente Flynn, su médico ha dicho que no.

-No sé qué está pasando entre vosotros ni quiero saberlo, pero, Capitán, Flynn está bien- Sharon miró a Andy, preocupada.

-Oye, viejo, haré caso a la Capitán, no te preocupes-. Provenza le miró, sorprendido, Sharon le sonrió. Julio y Gabriel fueron con Tao a por el sospechoso, Brenda se había ido a comer con Andrea, por lo que quedaron los tres solos, ya que Buzz estaba en la sala de cámaras.

-Gracias por hacerme caso, Andy -Sharon fue a su lado y puso una mano en el hombro de Andy.

-Oh, Sharon, no querría que te preocuparas por mi -sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara sobre sus piernas, ella lo hizo y, Provenza, miró con desaprobación a la pareja, poniéndose a hacer un crucigrama.

-Andy, no puedes evitar que me preocupe… -como estaba sentada de lado sobre las piernas de Andy, él le sujetó con uno de sus brazos en la cintura y con el otro en las piernas, ella se agarraba con uno de sus brazos por el cuello, con el otro le acariciaba el pelo.

-Lo sé, Shar, lo sé -sonrió y Sharon apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Se quedaron así por un rato, luego Sharon se levantó. Justo después, Brenda y Andrea entraron. Siguieron esperando a que llegaran Gabriel, Julio y Tao, que tardarían más de lo pensado en encontrarlo. Provenza no dijo nada, aunque no le agradaba mucho la relación, tampoco iba a meterse en la vida amorosa de su amigo. Si bien Brenda ya lo sabía, pronto debían anunciar oficialmente su relación a sus superiores para evitar problemas.

Una semana completa los llevó terminar su caso y, para ese entonces, Gavin estaba reclamando la atención de sus mejores amigas, quienes no pudieron rechazar ir. Andy y Sharon habían hablado sobre ello y, cuando Andy se recuperase del todo, le dirían al Jefe Pope sobre su relación.

Sharon había quedado con Andrea primero, Brenda estaría un rato con ellas y luego volvería al trabajo cuando fueran a verse con Gavin y Morales. Por otro lado, Provenza había decidido que Andy debería explicarse con él sobre el porqué de no haberle dicho nada sobre la Capitán.

-Flynn, ¿cómo no se te ocurrió decirme que ibas enserio con la Capitán O’Dwyer?

-Nunca me preguntaste, viejo.

\- ¿Qué tan enserio vais?

-Bueno, oficialmente llevamos saliendo desde que mi hija la invitó al ballet.

\- ¿Tan poco tiempo? Pensé que llevabais desde la misión encubierta.

-No, ahí empezamos la amistad, luego de un mes empezamos las citas, pero hace solo 10 días que salimos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lleva anillo, Flynn? -Provenza estaba confundido en ese entonces.

-Oh, es el que le regalé cuando oficializamos la relación, al igual que el collar.

-No me gusta esa mujer, Flynn, pero espero que la trates bien -dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Prometo que no seré un idiota.

-Mejor que no prometas eso, ya lo eres. Aunque prométeme que no os mostrareis tan afectuosos como el otro día.

-No prometo nada, viejo.

Andy sonrió y Provenza gruñó cuando lo hizo, le molestó que no le contaran nada, pero podía entenderlo ahora al saber que no llevaban saliendo ni dos semanas. Luego de hablar sobre eso hablaron de otras cosas no tan importantes.

Sharon, Andrea, Gavin y Morales habían quedado en la casa de Sharon para estar tranquilos y sin interrupciones. Cada uno había llevado aperitivos y distintos tipos de vino y alcohol para pasar la tarde juntos. Todos, excepto Andrea, habían hablado de celebrar una fiesta de disfraces para el cumpleaños número 45 de Andrea, querían que fuera una fiesta medio sorpresa y, aunque faltara casi un mes, ya estaban haciendo los preparativos y buscando el lugar de la fiesta. Mientras estaban hablando, a Gavin se le ocurrió jugar a un verdad o reto y todos aceptaron.

-Bien, empiezo preguntando. Shar, querida, ¿verdad o reto? -Gavin sonrió maliciosamente.

-Verdad -dijo con una ceja levantada, Andrea y Fernando se rieron.

-Ok, aunque hubiera preferido reto -rio levemente-. ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez con el Teniente Andrew Flynn? -Sharon se sonrojó, y los tres la miraron, expectantes.

-Pues, siendo sincera, fue cuando estábamos de misión… nos enfadamos y pues simplemente pasó.

-Me debéis 30 dólares cada uno -dijo Gavin, sonriendo.

-Ugh, seguro que ya lo sabías de antes -dijo Andrea, resoplando-. No es justo.

-Concuerdo con Drea, ¡siempre estáis contándoos todo! -Fernando hizo un puchero-. Nos excluís…

-Para nada -dijo Sharon-. Creo que es la primera vez que lo digo en alto -Sharon se sonrojó más.

\- ¡Es que no interpretáis las señales! Siempre hubo tensión sexual entre ellos -dijo Gavin, encogiendo los hombros.

-Como la que hay entre la subjefa y Andrea, ¿no? -dijo Fernando, picando a Andrea.

-Sí, pero la de ellas era más atracción romántica, desde el principio -Gavin añadió.

-Como me toca, me veo en la obligación de preguntarle a Andrea -dijo Sharon, mirando a la rubia, quien estaba sonrojada.

-Elijo verdad también, aunque sé lo que me vais a preguntar -dijo Andrea, sonriendo.

\- ¿Brenda y tú estáis saliendo oficialmente? -dijo Sharon, Gavin y Fernando abrieron los ojos.

\- ¡¿Saliendo?! -dijo Fernando, sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me entero de estas cosas?! -Gavin exclamo, indignado.

-Técnicamente, ni Sharon debería saberlo, pero puede que nos pillara- dijo algo avergonzada-. Desde hace unos días lo hicimos oficial en su división.

-Eso es cierto, pensé que estaban hablando del caso y al parecer no estaban hablando -Sharon se rio, Andrea se sonrojó.

Poco más interesante pasó en aquella ronda de preguntas y un par de retos que Sharon y Andrea eligieron para Gavin y Fernando, quienes casi se arrepintieron de elegir reto en vez de verdad.

Las semanas pasaron y, tras un mes, Andy ya estaba completamente recuperado. Llevaban casi dos meses saliendo y decidieron que ya era hora de decirlo oficialmente tanto al jefe Pope como a cada una de las divisiones. Sharon estaba nerviosa, ya que el día anterior había descubierto al topo de la división de Crímenes Mayores, justo el día que iban a anunciar su relación oficialmente a sus superiores. Cuando llegó a la central, fue a buscar a Andy para ir a donde Pope y luego a ir a ver al jefe Delk. Fueron a la oficina de Pope, donde también estaba el Capitán Taylor.

-Buenos días, Capitán, Teniente -dijo Pope con tranquilidad.

-Jefe Pope, Capitán Taylor -saludó Sharon, aún nerviosa-. Tengo dos noticias.

-Dispare, Capitán O’Dwyer -dijo Capitán Taylor.

-Primero diré la razón por la que el Teniente Flynn está aquí conmigo, porque luego debe continuar con su trabajo -sonrió levemente y le dio la mano, ante la mirada atenta de los dos, estaba nerviosa y Andy lo notó así que empezó a hablar.

-Lo que quiere decir la Capitán es que nuestra relación ya no es una relación estrictamente profesional o de amistad -apretó levemente la mano de Sharon y la miró con ternura, parecían dos adolescentes diciéndoles a sus padres que estaban saliendo.

-Oh -dijo Pope-. Bueno, sinceramente, lo único que habéis confirmado son los rumores. No va a haber problema con ello, solo manténganse profesionales en el trabajo.

-Gracias, Jefe Pope -Sharon sonrió y Andy salió, para volver al trabajo.

-Una cosa más-Taylor añadió, para que Pope dijera algo.

-Yo informaré al Jefe Delk, no se preocupe por eso- Pope dijo amablemente-. ¿Cuál era la otra cosa que debía decirme?

-Ya sé quién es el topo.


	13. Chapter 13

Pope y Taylor la miraron, los tres se sentaron y hablaron sobre el tema. Sharon sugirió que Brenda estuviera presente durante el aviso. Organizaron todo, pero justo tuvieron un caso, así que decidieron esperar al final del día. Sharon fue a ver a Brenda en ese entonces para avisarle junto al Jefe Pope, aunque Sharon fue y se apoyó contra la mesa de Andy, que en ese momento estaba escribiendo en la pizarra.

-Subjefa, ¿podemos hablar? -dijo Sharon indicando al despacho.

-Un momento, Capitán -sonrió levemente y ordenó cómo tenían que hacer al equipo, luego dirigió al Jefe Pope y a Sharon hasta el despacho.

-Subjefa Johnson, la Capitán O’Dwyer tiene buenas noticias -la rubia miró a Sharon.

-Como dice el Jefe Pope, ya sabemos quién es y, a lo largo de este día le avisaremos a usted y a esa persona del equipo.

-Entendido, ahora Jefe Pope si me disculpa querría hablar con la Capitán O’Dwyer por el caso que nos ha llegado hoy -Pope asintió y se fue.

-Brenda, creo que vas a tener que transferir a esa persona.

-Lo sé, Sharon, y no me importa quien sea.

\- ¿Ni aunque fuera Gabriel?

-Ni aunque lo fuera, es muy agradable, pero no puedo permitir ese tipo de comportamiento.

Ambas sonrieron, con tristeza. Además de eso, cuando estuvo hablando con Pope, le reveló que él se iría a Washington por sus hijos y su exmujer, dejando el puesto a Brenda y, Sharon dirigiría Crímenes Mayores y el Capitán Taylor se quedaría por allí para ayudar a Brenda con los medios y la burocracia. Aunque eso sería anunciado por el jefe Delk al mes siguiente, saberlo tan temprano la ponía nerviosa, ya que no se lo podía contar a nadie. Y, con el caso abierto, decidió que la relación la anunciarían cuando se terminara, para no distraer al equipo.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Sharon recibió un mensaje del Capitán Taylor de que ya estaba todo listo para revelar el topo, así que entró en la sala de cámaras donde estaban casi todos excepto Provenza y Tao.

-Subjefa Johnson, Sargento Gabriel, ¿me podrían acompañar a la oficina del Jefe Pope? -Brenda y Gabriel asintieron.

-Teniente Flynn, Detective Sánchez, estén pendientes al interrogatorio, cualquier novedad, esperen a que vuelva.

-Sí, Subjefa -dijo Flynn, Sánchez sólo asintió-. ¿Luego podemos hablar, Capitán? -Sharon lo miró.

-Por supuesto, Teniente Flynn.

Los tres se dirigieron a la oficina de Pope, donde estaban él, Taylor y Ana, la novia de Gabriel. Cuando entraron, David miró confundido a una llorosa Ana. Cuando le explicaron todo, Gabriel se enfadó mucho con Ana, diciéndole que no quería volver a verla en su vida. Tanto Sharon como Brenda se sorprendieron con la reacción de Gabriel, nunca lo habían visto así de enfadado. Tras la discusión, los tres fueron hasta la oficina de Brenda, donde estaba Andrea esperándoles.

-Subjefa, lo siento mucho -dijo Gabriel al llegar-. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido…

-Sargento, disculpas aceptadas, pero deberá presentar su traslado o dimisión -dijo Brenda.

-En el FID hay una vacante, Sargento, por si quiere presentar su traslado.

-Y en la fiscalía también -añadió Andrea-. Mi jefe estaba pensando en ofrecerle a alguien de esta división el puesto.

\- ¿Puedo pensarlo? Son dos ofertas muy buenas y no creo que me las merezca…

-Sargento, no es mal policía, al contrario, y no fue su culpa que pasara eso -Sharon sonrió levemente.

-S… la Capitán tiene razón, pero le recomiendo que se disculpe con el equipo- Andrea habló y luego miró a Brenda.

-Piense bien la oferta, Sargento- fue la última frase que dijo Brenda, luego pidió a Sharon y Gabriel que salieran, cerró las persianas y Andrea se quedó para subirle un poco el ánimo.

Mientras tanto, en la división se respiraba la tensión, como siempre Sharon se apoyó contra la mesa de Andy. Gabriel estaba entre enfadado y nervioso, cuando Gabriel iba a hablar Andy se sentó en la silla.

-Bueno, no sé cómo empezar esto… -Gabriel miró a todos-. Y lamento muchísimo que por culpa de mi ahora exnovia se haya hecho tanto daño a la división. Sé que no me merezco una disculpa, pero os pido perdón por haber metido tanto la pata-. Tras una ronda de ‘’disculpas aceptadas’’ fue Andy el que habló.

-Acepto tus disculpas, pero espero que hayas pedido el traslado-. Andy estaba enfadado y Sharon lo sabía.

-Teniente Flynn -dijo Sharon antes de que pudiera decir algo más-. ¿No tenía que decirme algo? -Sharon casi lo arrastró fuera de la sala de asesinatos y fueron hasta la sala de descansos.

-Lo siento, Shar -dijo, aún cabreado, pero con ella siempre se comportaba tiernamente-. Es que desde que supe lo del topo… confiaba tanto en todos que me duele que haya sido verdad.

-Tranquilo, Andy -sonrió con tranquilidad y se acercó a él, abrazándolo-. Pero no quería que discutieras demasiado… sé que esto te cabrea y te duele.

\- ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero? -sonrió y le besó la frente.

-Creo que sí -sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos que, para ellos, parecían segundos.

-Bueno, tortolitos, ¿cuándo vais a decir esto a la división? -dijo Andrea mientras abría una napolitana de chocolate para comerla. La pareja se separó y se miraron, luego miraron a Andrea.

-Íbamos a decirlo hoy, pero con la tensión que hay ahora, creo que es mejor dejarlo, ¿Qué piensas, Andy? -Sharon le miró sonriendo.

-Podemos decirlo antes de irnos a casa a cambiarnos -Andy sonrió-. Sólo si quieres, claro.

-No debería meterme, pero así le haríais a Gabriel su corta estancia hasta mañana, porque mañana se transfiere a la fiscalía, lo ha decidido ya.

-Podríamos hacerlo, pero antes de que nos vayamos a cambiar, no ahora -los tres sonrieron y volvieron a la sala de asesinatos.

Tras unas cuantas horas, Sharon y Andy se miraron para decir que ya era hora de anunciarlo e irse a cambiarse para volver más frescos al trabajo, fueron a avisar a la Subjefa, quien les dio luz verde para irse a cambiar y para anunciar el noviazgo a sus compañeros, por lo que luego pasarían por el FID para decirlo al equipo de Sharon.

-Em -empezó Sharon-. Sé que estáis cansados y algo enfadados tal vez, pero el Teniente Flynn y yo tenemos que deciros algo.

-Aunque posiblemente ya os intuíais algo -Sharon le miró y rodó los ojos, pero le dejó que continuara-. Sharon y yo estamos, bueno, en una relación.

-Ya lo sabíamos -dijo Julio con tranquilidad.

-Sí, puede que una de esas veces que os dabais besos a escondidas os viéramos -dijo Tao, mientras hacía cosas en el ordenador. Sharon se sonrojó y miró a Andy.

-Bueno, puede que no fuéramos tan discretos como parecía, Shar -rio levemente y pasó el brazo por la cintura de Sharon para abrazarla.

-Ya empiezan -Provenza gruñó y se pasó las manos por la cara.

-Aunque ya lo sabíamos, felicidades a ambos -dijo Gabriel, mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Supongo que nos veremos más tarde, vamos a cambiarnos y refrescarnos -dijo Sharon, aún algo avergonzada.

Después de ello, Sharon y Andy se fueron, cogidos de la mano hacia el coche de Andy. Como la casa de Sharon quedaba más cerca y Andy tenía ropa de repuesto, decidieron ir a la casa de ella. Cuando entraron, Sharon se quitó los zapatos con un quejido, le dolían los pies por haber estado todo el día en tacones.

-Cariño, amo que lleves tacones, pero si te hacen daño… -Sharon le calló con un beso.

-No, amo llevar tacones… solo llevo demasiado tiempo de pie… -Andy le acercó con los brazos rodeándola por la cintura.

\- ¿Qué te parece un masaje?

-Tengo una mejor propuesta mejor, Teniente -dijo mientras le deshacía la corbata-. Una ducha, los dos y, luego el masaje -se mordió levemente el labio cuando le quitó la corbata.

-Acepto, Capitán.

Ambos fueron al baño de la habitación de Sharon, se quitaron la ropa y se dieron una ducha. Fue una ducha rápida y después de vestirse y antes de ir al trabajo Andy le dio a Sharon un masaje en las piernas y pies para que aguantara el resto del día en tacones. No tardaron demasiado y, cuando volvieron, antes de entrar a la división, Sharon y Andy se pararon.

-Andy, yo tengo que volver ya a mi división -lo miró y sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Ya no podré verte por aquí?

-Por supuesto, pero no con tanta frecuencia. Entraré sólo para decirle a la Subjefa que me tiene para lo que sea, pero volveré a casa en una hora -sonrió levemente y se puso a colocarle la corbata.

\- ¿Puedo pasar luego por tu apartamento? -sonrió levemente, colocando el pelo de Sharon tras la oreja.

-Claro, sabes que no debes preguntar -sonrió-. Antes de marchar te daré la llave de repuesto que dejo en la oficina -posó las manos sobre el pecho de él.

-Espero que este caso no dure demasiado -la acercó poniendo los brazos en su cintura.

-Sólo prométeme que no harás nada estúpido, Teniente.

-No puedo prometerte eso, pero te prometo que lo intentaré, Capitán.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron antes de entrar a la división, Andy se puso a trabajar de inmediato y Sharon fue a la oficina de Brenda para avisar de que volvería a su división pero que estaría encantada de ayudar en lo que fuera. Brenda asintió y sonrió, poniéndole una mano en su hombro. Luego ambas salieron y fue el turno de Sharon despedirse del equipo se Crímenes Mayores.

-Caballeros, ha sido un placer trabajar con todos ustedes -Sharon sonrió-. Estaré para cuando necesiten un oficial de apoyo. Están haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Ha sido un placer, Capitán -empezó a decir Julio-. Espero que la próxima vez que trabajemos juntos no sea por una investigación.

-Espero lo mismo, Detective -dijo Sharon amablemente.

-Será un placer trabajar con usted de nuevo, Capitán -Tao sonrió tras colocarse las gafas.

-Si, eso que ha dicho Tao -dijo Provenza, por lo que el resto se rio. Cuando ya se iba a ir, Andy se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Vendrás luego?

-Por supuesto, no te puedo dar la llave por telepatía -bromeó Sharon, sonriendo.

Ambos sonrieron y luego Sharon se fue a su oficina del FID a hacer el papeleo que estaba atrasado. Mientras, en la división de Crímenes Mayores seguían con el caso. Ya habían avanzado algo y volvieron a interrogar a los sospechosos.

Tras una hora, Sharon volvió con la llave para Andy, pero no estaba nadie excepto Tao en la sala, haciendo cosas en el ordenador. Sharon se acercó.

-Teniente Tao, ¿sabes dónde está Andy? -dijo cuando Tao se giró para saludarla.

-Sí, está en un interrogatorio, ¿quieres que le avise? -dijo Tao con tranquilidad.

-No, gracias Teniente, esperaré a que venga.

-Como quiera Capitán -Sharon sonrió y asintió, sentándose en la silla de Andy.

Tras unos minutos Tao fue a la sala de cámaras para darle información a la Subjefa y ambos salieron de la sala de interrogatorios. Al ver a Sharon, Andy fue hacia ella, Sharon sonrió.

-Shar, lo siento por tardar tanto… ¿llevas mucho esperando?

-No, tranquilo -sonrió y sacó la llave del bolso.

\- ¿Nos vemos luego? -guardó la llave y le acarició la mejilla.

\- ¿Saldrás pronto? -sonrió y le puso las manos en el pecho.

-Es probable, estamos atascados.

\- ¿Puedo ver las pruebas? Igual un nuevo punto de vista puede ayudar -sonrió levemente.

-Claro, Shar -sonrió y le besó la sien antes de enseñarle la pizarra.

Tras estar un buen rato mirándolas, Sharon se dio cuenta de que en una de las fotografías había un pequeño brillo que podría ser del arma.

-Cariño -dijo Sharon, poniéndole la mano en el brazo-. ¿Mirasteis aquí? Parece que hay como un pequeño brillo en esta foto-. Andy miró la foto y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que no miramos allí, se lo diré a la jefa -sonrió y se levantó, con la foto.

-Yo me iré ya para el apartamento -le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos luego, amor -sonrió y se despidieron.

Mientras interrogaban a otro sospechoso, Andy le dijo lo que Sharon había visto a la subjefa, quien le dijo que se llevara a Julio allí para comprobarlo. Si tenían suerte y era el arma del que hablaban, podía tener aún huellas y resolverían esto en un par de días.

Mientras ellos estaban buscando el arma, Sharon volvió a su casa y se quitó los zapatos, se sintió liberada. Luego fue a ponerse el camisón con la bata para preparar algo de cena, pensó en Andy y le mandó un mensaje.

‘’Cariño, ¿podrás venir a cenar a mi apartamento? -S’’

‘’Estamos yendo a la central a dejar el arma, luego iremos a descansar. Supongo que sí, pero llegaré tarde, puedes ir a dormir, preciosa -A’’

‘’Esperaré haciendo la cena, no tardes -S’’

Sharon sonrió y se puso a hacer un revuelto de espárragos y tortilla para que cuando Andy llegara ya estuviera todo preparado. Cuando terminó puso la mesa para ambos y abrió una botella de vino para ella y, de paso, comprobó si tenía helado. Unos minutos más tarde se abrió la puerta.

-Ya estoy aquí, Shar -dijo y puso su chaqueta en el perchero.

\- ¿Qué tal? -Sharon sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Gracias a ti tenemos el arma, preciosa -le dio un beso en la sien.

\- ¿Y qué me das a cambio por la ayuda? -sonrió levemente y le ayudó a quitarse la corbata.

-Después de cenar puedo darte un masaje -dijo con tranquilidad.

-Mmm… eres un buen negociador, podría hacer esto más a menudo -rio levemente y dejó la corbata al lado de la americana de Andy-. Pero podemos dejarlo para mañana, estás agotado…

-Me parece bien -sonrió y fueron hacia la comida, se sentó y Sharon repartió el revuelto entre los dos.

Tras comer una buena cena, Andy y Sharon fueron a dormir. En medio de la noche, Sharon se despertó por una pesadilla. Salió de la cama y se fue a por un baso de agua tras comprobar que Andy seguía a su lado. Se quedó en el sofá por un momento y Andy fue junto a ella.

-Sharon… ¿estás bien? -se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano.

\- ¿Te desperté? -dijo preocupada, Andy no había dormido mucho y debía ir pronto a trabajar.

-No, sólo me giré y no estabas ahí -acarició la mano de Sharon.

-Tuve una pesadilla y vine a beber agua, iba a ir ahora para la cama -sonrió débilmente, Andy la ayudó a levantarse.

\- ¿Me dejaría esta bella dama acompañarla? -Sharon sonrió y asintió, tomando la mano de Andy.

-Por supuesto, Andy-. Evitó decirle los miedos que tenía en aquel momento, sobre todo sobre perderlo, pero Andy pareció notarlo.

-Nunca me vas a perder, preciosa.

En ese momento Sharon simplemente sonrió, ese hombre la conocía bastante bien, con solo mirarla parecía saber todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y eso le gustaba. No estaba acostumbrada a los apodos cariñosos y le tenía miedo a decir ‘’te amo’’, de hecho la última vez que lo dijo fue por el estrés y la preocupación por Andy. En cambio, Andy no tenía miedo a decirlo y usaba apodos cariñosos con frecuencia, decía lo que pensaba con cuidado y cuando se preocupaba podía ser fácilmente irritable por un clip fuera de su sitio.

Cuando estuvieron en la cama, se abrazaron para dormir, aunque los pensamientos de Sharon no la dejaban dormir, las caricias de Andy la hicieron dejar de pensar en la pesadilla y en los miedos que tenía. Pronto se durmieron, aunque unas horas más tarde Andy ya estaba en pie para ir a trabajar. Eran las 6 am, por lo que se vistió y preparó el desayuno, sabía que Sharon hasta dentro de una hora no iba a despertarse, así que le dejo una nota en la habitación y otra en la cocina para cuando se levantase y se fue a trabajar.

Exactamente una hora después, Sharon se levantó y leyó las notas que había dejado su teniente favorito. Sonrió y desayunó antes de vestirse e ir a la central para terminar el aburrido papeleo que tenía que hacer. Mientras, Andy y el equipo estaban a punto de cerrar el caso.

Tras un par de horas, sólo quedaba hacer el papeleo, por lo que Andy decidió ir a ver a su amada. Tomó los papeles y fue a la oficina de Sharon, sonriente. Sharon estaba terminando de revisar los papeles, estaba tan concentrada que no notó que Andy estaba allí hasta que cerró las persianas.

-Andy -sonrió y dejó un momento el papeleo.

-Hola, preciosa -sonrió y se acercó a ella, dándole un beso en la sien.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Andy, aún sentada.

-Sólo me queda hacer el papeleo y quería hacerlo teniendo una vista hermosa -Sharon puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

-En ese caso, luego podremos ir a comer juntos -sonrió y soltó la mano para terminar el papeleo.

Andy sonrió y se puso a hacer el papeleo también. Andy terminó pronto y se quedó mirando a Sharon, sonriendo. Cuando Sharon terminó se levantó y se sentó en las piernas de Andy. Él le acarició la espalda.

\- ¿Estás cómoda, preciosa? -sonrió y vio como Sharon se giraba para quedar de lado sobre sus piernas.

-Mucho, Andy -sonrió y se levantó en ese instante, porque alguien llamó a la puerta, en ese momento se acordó que estaban en el trabajo-. Por la otra puerta, por favor -dijo de los nervios.

-Amor, todos saben lo nuestro, tranquila.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que me gusta ser profesional y… lo siento, Andy -estaba preocupada por su reacción, pero Andy sonrió y le dio un beso en la sien.

-Nos vemos en la puerta, entonces -recogió sus papeles y le guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

El Sargento Elliot había entrado a por los papeles junto con la nueva del FID. La chica nueva le recordaba un poco a ella misma cuando entró al FID. Era joven, con ojos azules y pelo pelirrojo, no tenía más de 24 años y aún era torpe con algunas cosas. Sharon había desarrollado un vínculo con la joven, le recordaba también en Emily, eran de carácter parecido y tenían la misma edad. Alice Smith se llamaba y tenía a Sharon como modelo a seguir y como modelo materno, ya que era huérfana.

-Capitán Raydor -dijo tímidamente cuando Elliot salió.

\- ¿Sí, Oficial Smith? -dijo sonriendo Sharon, indicándole que se sentara.

-Puede llamarme Alice, Capitán -sonrió levemente-. ¿Podría ser su aprendiz? No me malinterprete, el Sargento Elliot es muy bueno en su trabajo -dijo algo nerviosa, y cuando iba a hablar, Sharon la interrumpió.

-Claro, Alice -dijo con tranquilidad.

\- ¿En serio? -dijo emocionada.

-Por supuesto, me halaga que me lo pidas -Alice sonrió y cuando vio que Sharon se levantó hizo lo mismo.

-No la entretendré más -sonrió y antes de irse, un impulso la hizo abrazar a Sharon, que se sorprendió y ella se alejó rápidamente-. Lo siento, Capitán.

-No te preocupes -sonrió a la joven-. Puedes llamarme Sharon cuando no haya agentes cerca -puso una mano sobre su hombro y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

\- ¿Podemos ir a merendar luego? -sonrió-. Si no te molesta, por supuesto.

-Claro, Alice.

Ambas sonrieron y luego Sharon fue hacia la puerta para encontrarse con Andy, quien ya había ido a dejar los papeles y se quedaba en la entrada de la división de Sharon para invitarla a comer a un restaurante cercano. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Sharon comenzó a hablarle a Andy sobre Alice.

-Entonces, ¿tanto te recuerda a Emily?

-Es como su versión pelirroja de ojos azules -Sharon sonrió y pidieron algo para comer.

-Estoy seguro de que ascenderá pronto -Andy la miró y le acarició la mano-. Si es tan trabajadora como dices, llegará a Teniente pronto -Sharon sonrió y asintió.

-Me recuerda a mi cuando entré como oficial en el FID… -Sharon quería que fuera con ella a Crímenes Mayores cuando la subjefa ascendiera, pero no podía decir nada de eso de momento.

-Estoy seguro de que será tan buena como tú, cariño -cuando llegó la comida, cambiaron de tema-. ¿Cuándo terminas el turno hoy?

-A las 8pm, creo… ¿y tú? -sonrió y le acarició la mano.

-Una hora después, puedes pasar por la división, si puedes -Andy le besó la mano, Sharon sonrió.

-Puede que pase por ahí con Alice, si no te importa puedo invitarla a cenar -dijo con cuidado.

-No me importaría, así puedo conocerla.

Ambos sonrieron y, dicho eso, terminaron de comer y se fueron al trabajo después de unos cuantos besos algo más apasionados de los que solían darse a la entrada de la central.


	14. Chapter 14

Sharon llegó a su división sin mucho que hacer, pero, como le había prometido a Alice, le ayudaría con todo, así que la invitó a hacer los documentos en su oficina, donde antes había estado sentado Andy haciendo el reporte. Sharon volvió a revisar los archivos anteriores mientras Alice escribía el otro informe en el ordenador.

-Alice -dijo Sharon levantando la mirada.

\- ¿Sí, Capitán? -dijo sonriente.

\- ¿Te apetecería venir a cenar? -dijo sonriendo.

-Oh -se sorprendió por su pregunta, pero sonrió y asintió-. Sería un placer, M… Capitán.

-Perfecto -sonrió-. Se me olvidaba que tengo que ir a hablar con el jefe Delk.

-Seguiré con el papeleo -se había avergonzado un poco por casi haber llamado ‘mamá’ a Sharon, pero creía que ella no se había dado cuenta, así que se volvió a concentrar en los documentos.

Sharon se había dado cuenta de su pequeño desliz y no la hubiera molestado que le llamará así, pero comprendía que ella se hubiera cortado por los comentarios que solían decir. Fue camino a la oficina de Delk para hablar sobre el futuro de Crímenes Mayores, diciendo que quería llevarse a Alice con ella, ya que había bastantes personas que querían entrar al FID. Él aceptó con la condición de que añadiera a Amy Sykes a su equipo, aunque ella no sabía quién era, si el jefe Delk la quería allí era por algo, así que no la preocupó.

Cuando volvió, Alice ya había terminado el papeleo. Sharon lo revisó y se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba bien. Las dos llevaron todos los documentos en papel al archivo para organizarlos y, cuando miraron el reloj ya era la hora de irse. Alice estaba emocionada, admiraba mucho a Sharon e ir a su casa más que pavor le ilusionaba.

-Alice, ¿te importa que pasemos por la división de Crímenes Mayores antes de marcharnos? -dijo antes de que entraran al ascensor.

-Para nada, Capitán -Alice sabía de la relación de la Capitán y por fin sabría quién era aquel Teniente del que Sharon se había enamorado.

Ambas fueron caminando hasta la división, y cuando entraron, todos saludaron a la joven cuando Sharon se la presentó.

-Crímenes Mayores, les presento a la Oficial Alice Smith -Sharon puso una mano sobre el brazo de Alice.

-Encantada -sonrió tanto que se le achinaron levemente los ojos.

-Encantado -dijo Buzz al segundo, sonriendo. El resto saludaron con la mano a la joven. Andy se levantó hacia ellas, sonriendo.

-Tenías razón, me recuerda un poco a Emily -Andy miró a la joven. Sharon sonrió asintiendo, Alice estaba confundida.

\- ¿Emily? -preguntó, confusa.

-Mi hija, Alice -sonrió levemente y tomó la mano de Andy, haciendo un gesto para que los tres se fueran a la sala de descanso un momento.

-No sabía que teníais hijos -Alice dijo, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, Sharon se rio levemente.

-Oh, no soy el padre de sus hijos, por desgracia -Andy sonrió y apretó la mano de Sharon con delicadeza.

-Yo estaba casada antes de salir con Andy, me divorcié después de años separados.

-Oh, perdón por la confusión -Alice parecía avergonzada ahora.

-No te preocupes, niña -dijo Andy, sonriendo-. ¿Vas a venir a cenar?

-Claro, Teniente -sonrió Alice.

-Eso veía a decirte, Andy -Sharon sonrió levemente. Él asintió.

-Entonces nos veremos luego, Alice -sonrió y luego besó la sien de Sharon.

-Encantada de conocerle, Teniente -Alice sonrió, dándole la mano.

-Puedes llamarme Andy.

Los tres sonrieron y se separaron en ese momento, Andy tuvo que volver al trabajo y Sharon se ofreció a llevar a Alice en su coche, cosa que aceptó. Por el camino, Sharon le contó a la joven las anécdotas que había tenido en el trabajo, e incluso con sus hijos. Alice escuchaba las anécdotas de Sharon con atención, en una de ellas, no pudo evitar pensar en alto.

-Ojalá haber tenido una madre como tú -sonrió con tristeza.

-Mi corazón de mamá oso acepta una hija postiza -sonrió levemente, no lo había pensado mucho, pero quería que supiera que estaría allí siempre que la necesitara.

\- ¿Sharon? -Alice estaba nerviosa, pero quería preguntárselo.

-Dime, Alice -dijo metiendo ya el coche en el garaje.

\- ¿Puedo llamarte mamá fuera del trabajo? -Alice jugó con sus manos mientras esperaba la respuesta de Sharon.

-Sólo si permites que tenga un mote cariñoso y vergonzoso -la miró, sonriente.

-Si sólo es ese el precio a pagar, acepto, mamá -dijo con más confianza.

-Tú los has querido, mi pequeña zanahoria -rio levemente.

-Oh, parece que lo has estado pensando durante todos estos días.

-Siempre pongo motes aunque nunca los utilice.

\- ¿Tienes uno hasta para Andy? -dijo mirándola.

-Antes sí, era el dolor de cabeza -la miró, riéndose-. Estaba más en mi oficina que en su escritorio por investigaciones.

-Oh, así que del odio se puede pasar al amor -dijo levantando la ceja, sonriendo.

-Algo así -dijo riendo, luego subieron al ascensor.

\- ¿Él también te tenía un mote?

-Bueno, toda la policía lo tiene, varía ente ‘’Reina del Hielo’’ y ‘’La Bruja Malvada’’ y de ese estilo -Alice se sorprendió.

\- ¡Pues están totalmente equivocados, mamá! -dijo frunciendo el ceño, Sharon sonrió.

-Supongo que me los he ganado por hacer bien mi trabajo -Sharon puso una mano en el hombro de la joven.

Ambas salieron del ascensor y entraron en la casa de Sharon, donde ambas se pusieron a cocinar algo. Para sorpresa de Sharon, la joven oficial también era vegetariana, así que le recomendó hacer algunos platos para esta noche. Tras una hora, Andy entraba por la puerta, se acercó a la cocina tras escuchar a las dos mujeres reírse.

\- ¿Os lo pasáis bien sin mí? -dijo apoyado contra la jamba de la puerta.

-Oh, Teniente, es que mamá me contó que en lo único que me diferenciaba de Em era en que yo no quemaba la cocina -rio, y su risa contagió a Andy.

-Es cierto, mi ardillita no puede cocinar, pero mi zanahoria si -Andy estaba algo confuso, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a las dos reírse, casi parecían una familia perfecta.

-Adoraría saber de que estáis hablando, y el por qué de ‘’mamá’’ y ‘’zanahoria’’ -dijo Andy, acercándose a Sharon.

-Oh, bueno, Sharon es la persona a la que asocio el significado completo de mamá, ella aceptó si me ponía un apodo vergonzoso -sonrió y lo miró-. Pero lo único que se le ocurrió es zanahoria -le sacó la lengua a Sharon.

-Oh, puede ser peor, no juegues con fuego, enana -sonrió y le apuntó con la cuchara.

-Y lo dice de verdad, niña -sonrió y miró a Alice.

-Y ya que estamos… ¿puedo llamarte papá? -Alice dijo, algo vergonzosa, Sharon sonrió y miró a Andy, quien estaba sorprendido.

-Claro, pequeña -sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

-He conseguido lo que nunca he tenido antes -dijo sonriendo la joven-. Unos padres.

Ambos se conmovieron y abrazaron a Alice, sin duda iba a ser agradable tener más que una relación profesional con la rubia. No eran genéticamente familia, pero eso a ninguno de los tres les importaba demasiado. Tampoco se conocían desde hace mucho, pero sentían como si se conocieran desde hace mucho.

Cenaron con tranquilidad, entre risas y anécdotas. Alice les contó que le habían dado el apellido de una de las monjas del convento en el que la habían dejado. La historia era triste, y se había metido en la policía para poder pagarse la carrera de medicina pronto, pero descubrió que le gustaba más que la medicina al entrar. Había estado en la división de Tráfico antes de pedir el traslado para el FID. Tras un tiempo, Alice se tuvo que ir y Sharon la llevó a su piso compartido con otras oficiales.

Los meses pasaron y Sharon y Andy ya estaban a un día de festejar su tercer aniversario desde que empezaron a salir. Alice había sido ascendida a Detective pronto y quedaba poco para que Pope se fuera a Washington y se anunciaran los nuevos cambios. Durante todos esos meses, Alice había conocido a los hijos de Sharon y ya parecían hermanos de toda la vida. Como al día siguiente Sharon iba a una cena romántica con su teniente, Gavin, Fernando y Alice la llevaron de compras. Como Brenda tenía problemas con Philipp Stroh, Andrea y ella se habían quedado en casa de Brenda con el adolescente que había presenciado todo. Mientras Sharon se probaba los vestidos que los tres habían elegido, Gavin y Fernando preguntaban a la joven Alice. Cuando Sharon salió con el primer vestido, los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Mamá, te ves increíble -dijo sonriéndole.

-Mi sobrinita tiene razón, querida, te ves preciosa.

-Concuerdo con ambos.

\- ¿Vosotros creéis? -Sharon no se sentía muy cómoda, tenía bastante escote y se veía demasiado, según ella, y era algo más corto de lo que llevaba normalmente.

-Sí, pero no tiene pinta de que estés cómoda -Alice sonrió y se levantó para llevarla al vestidor de nuevo para hablar con ella a solas-. Mamá, ponte este, creo que te gustará -le dio un vestido rojo y le besó la mejilla antes de salir. Sharon se lo puso y salió del vestidor.

-Este es el tuyo Shar, definitivamente -dijo Fernando sonriendo.

-Puede que esta hija postiza tuya no tenga tan mal gusto -Gavin revolvió el pelo a la pelirroja y sonrió.

-Creo que este será -Sharon tenía un vestido rojo que llegaba casi hasta el suelo, tenía un escote barco y manga francesa con un delicado y ligero escote en forma de corazón, era algo ceñido en la cintura y la falda no tenía demasiado vuelo.

-Estás impresionante, mamá -sonrió la joven.

-Tu querido y amado Gavin te regalará ese vestido, Shar-Shar -sonrió Gavin y la llevó a que se cambiara-. Y tú, pequeño diablillo, también te vas a llevar un regalo del tío Gavin.

-Oh, no hace falta tío Gavin -sonrió y Gavin le acercó con un brazo alrededor de su espalda.

-Querida, no puedes negar a Gavin que te compre algo o te comprará cualquier cosa que te gusta sin preguntar -los miró, riendo.

-Así es como conseguiste tu libro favorito, Fer -dijo sonriendo Gavin.

Los tres se rieron y esperaron a Sharon, usaría unos zapatos negros que había reservado para ese día, al igual que lencería negra que se había comprado el otro día sin que Andy lo supiera. Habían decidido el día anterior que no se verían hasta la hora de la cita excepto en caso de trabajo, por lo que Andy se había quedado en su casa desde aquel día.

Alice les dijo si podían hacer fiesta de pijamas a los cuatro ese mismo día para estar juntos y, luego quedarse hasta la comida del día siguiente para ayudar a Sharon a prepararse para la cita. Los tres aceptaron, aunque no pensaron en cómo harían para dormir, se las ingeniarían luego.

Montaron en el coche y pusieron el repertorio de Michael Bublé y Frank Sinatra, unos de los artistas favoritos de los cuatro. Cuando hicieron ronda por las casas para recoger un pijama y algo de ropa, fueron al apartamento de Sharon. Tras una abundante cena, los cuatro se pusieron el pijama y recogieron cuatro copas de vino para jugar al yo nunca.

\- ¿Sabéis cómo se juega, no? -dijo Alice, emocionada.

-Sí, se dice algo que nunca se ha hecho y quien lo haya hecho, bebe un poco -dijo Gavin, sonriendo.

-Podemos también decir cosas que hemos hecho para hacerlo más divertido -dijo Fernando, divertido.

-Sólo aviso que no quiero beber demasiado, que sino mañana tendré resaca -sonrió Sharon, levantando ambas cejas.

-Bueno, está bien -dijo Gavin, haciendo un puchero-. Empieza Alice -dijo sonriendo.

-Yo nunca nunca me he besado con alguien de mi mismo género -sonrió y los cuatro bebieron.

\- ¿Sharon? -dijo sorprendido Fernando.

-Fue en el instituto, antes de conocer a Jackson.

-Cierto, recuerdo que te sonrojaste demasiado y te escondiste conmigo en mi casa durante todo el fin de semana -dijo Gavin.

-Eso me pasó la primera vez -dijo Alice tranquila, los tres se giraron, preguntándole con la mirada-. Estaba en un orfanato de monjas y cristiano, iba a clases en un colegio católico también, una de las niñas me besó un día y me escondí de ella toda la semana. Fue mi primer beso, pero con ella descubrí que era bisexual.

-Mi pequeña -Sharon sonrió y la abrazó, Alice tenía algo de miedo al haberlo contado, porque Sharon era cristiana y católica-. Yo te quiero seas como seas, ¿sí? -Gavin y Fernando no se habían dado cuenta del nerviosismo de la pelirroja, pero Sharon la conocía muy bien.

Jugaron durante aproximadamente una hora más, los que más habían bebido fueron Fernando y Alice, así que Gavin se ofreció a dormir en el sofá de Sharon mientras ayudaba a Fernando a ir a la cama de invitados. Sharon había dicho que dormiría con Alice como hacía con su hija mayor. Por suerte, todos estaban en pijama y no tuvieron que ayudar a los borrachos a ponérselos.

Todos se durmieron con rapidez, probablemente por la cantidad de alcohol que habían bebido aquella noche. Sobre las 4 de la mañana, Alice se despertó, le dolía la cabeza, así que, en silencio, se puso una bata y fue a la cocina a por un ibuprofeno. Vio a Gavin en el sofá y sonrió, realmente le caía bien aquel hombre, luego fue a la terraza con un vaso de agua. Estuvo cómoda apoyada contra la barandilla. Gavin notó que estaba allí y se despertó, poniéndose a su lado.

-Bonita noche -dijo Gavin sonriendo.

-Sí… -Alice estaba pensativa.

\- ¿En qué piensas? -Gavin la miró.

-En mi vida en general… He conseguido una familia cuando creía que iba a estar sola toda la vida -sonrió levemente-. Cuando pensé que nadie me iba a querer, apareció Sharon y después se ha convertido como en mi madre, tu, Fernando y Andrea son como mis tíos, Andy es como mi padre… Me siento completa -sonrió, feliz.

-Cariño, nunca dudes que nos tendrás para lo que sea -sonrió y acarició el pelo de Alice.

\- ¿Puedo decirte algo? -Gavin asintió-. Prométeme que no se lo contarás a mamá.

-Lo prometo -Gavin sonrió.

-Estoy conociendo a una chica del SIS -Gavin la miró-. Conociendo y, bueno, teniendo citas.

-Oh, bueno, ese puede ser nuestro pequeño secreto.

-Se lo contaré cuando ya estemos más… en serio -Alice sonrió y Gavin asintió.

No estuvieron mucho más en la terraza, hacía frío y tenían sueño, así que pronto volvieron a dormir. A las 7 todos se levantaron para trabajar, aunque saldrían a la hora de comer para ayudar a Sharon, Gavin dijo que tardaría un poco más, ya que iría hasta casa de Brenda y Andrea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que he empezado el trimestre, no sé si podré actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría :(  
> Pero espero que os guste, ya que estoy modificando bastante el canon original


	15. Chapter 15

Sharon estaba deseando decirle a Andy y Alice que iba a estar en Crímenes Mayores, pero no podía hacerlo y eso no le gustaba nada. Odiaba mentirles, pero eran órdenes del jefe Delk y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la joven Alice, quien entró a su oficina.

-Mamá, voy a ver a papá, ¿quieres que le lleve o le diga algo? -dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, puedes decirle que lo extraño mucho, pero eso creo que ya se lo ibas a decir -Sharon la miró, sonriendo.

-Me conoces demasiado bien -Alice rio-. Nos queda una hora para ir a comer, ¿no?

-Sí, no te enrolles demasiado con allí, sabes el pacto que tengo con Andy -sonrió y la miró.

-Sí, Capitán -rio la pelirroja y se fue a la división de Crímenes Mayores.

Por el camino pensó en la cita que ella tendría en un par de días con aquella chica del SIS, esa cita era la que iba a marcar un antes y un después en su relación y la cita en la que, si todo salía como lo planeado, le diría a Sharon y Andy que estaba saliendo con la Detective Amy Sykes del SIS. Llegó a la división y vio a Andy sentado en su silla, haciendo cosas en el ordenador.

-Papá -dijo Alice, sonriente.

-Pequeña -sonrió y la miró-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a revisar que tienes todo preparado para esta noche, ¿fuiste a comprarlo? -en ese momento, los oficiales que estaban allí se quedaron mirando a los dos. Andy se levantó y la llevó hasta la sala de descansos.

-Sí -sacó la caja con el anillo-. ¿Te gusta? -el anillo era el anillo que cualquier persona hubiera querido para su proposición.

-Es precioso, a mamá le encantará -Andy sonrió cuando vio a Alice sonriendo, aliviado.

-También compré un ramo de rosas rojas combinadas con sus flores favoritas -dijo Andy, cada vez más nervioso.

-Tranquilo, papá, ella te dirá que sí -sonrió Alice-. Y tanto sus hijos como los tuyos estoy segura de que estarán felices de que deis el paso.

-Deberías incluirte en el papel de hijos, pequeña -sonrió Andy y Alice le abrazó.

-Aún no se si debería hacer eso… ¿a tus hijos les parecerá bien? Aún no los conozco en persona… -Andy le miró a los ojos.

-Estoy seguro de que te querrán tanto como Em y Ricky -Andy sonrió y miró la hora justo después.

-Oh, iré a saludar al tío Provenza y me despediré de la división, como llegue tarde mamá me echará la bronca -dijo y Andy rio, asintiendo.

Alice fue a la central para despedirse del equipo, habló con Provenza sobre distintas cosas no demasiado importantes en aquel momento. Fue rápido, ya que Sharon ya la estaba esperando en el coche. Casi corrió a donde estaba Sharon, quien le había enviado un mensaje a Fernando diciéndole que ya estaban saliendo de la central.

Tras llegar prepararon la comida para los tres, ya que Gavin les había dicho que comería con Andrea, Brenda y Rusty. Comieron tranquilamente, aunque según pasaba el tiempo Sharon se ponía un poco nerviosa, no entendía por qué en su tercer aniversario sus amigos habían decidido ayudarla tanto, en las otras citas, excepto en la primera, y aniversarios no la habían llevado de comprar o ayudado a prepararse. No había pensado demasiado en ello, pero cuando Alice fue a ver a Andy, empezó a sospechar un poco, ya que era la primera semana en la que iba a visitarlo tan seguido.

Andy había salido del trabajo y había empezado a mirar para vender su casa, prácticamente siempre dormía y vivía con Sharon, así que era la segunda noticia que quería darle hoy y algo que Sharon había empezado a hablar con él hace unos meses. Las únicas veces que no estaban en el apartamento de Sharon era cuando Andy tenía que quedarse con sus nietos, por eso aún no la habían vendido.

Pasaron las horas y Sharon ya estaba preparada, Andy también, solo quedaba que Andy fuera a buscarla y, de hecho, estaba desde hace como 5 minutos esperando frente a la puerta para ser puntual. A la hora llamó a la puerta y esperó con las flores en la mano, Sharon abrió y sonrió.

-Hola -sonrió Andy y le ofreció las flores-.

-Andy, no hacía falta -sonrió y recogió las flores para colocarlas en un jarrón con agua.

-Sabes que no puedo evitarlo -sonrió levemente y le besó la sien-. Te ves espectacular, preciosa y absolutamente hermosa -dijo mientras ella colocaba las flores.

-Tampoco te ves nada mal, Teniente -sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un beso.

-Me visto para ti, mi Capitán- se acercó y le besó. Fueron hasta la puerta para meterse en el ascensor.

\- ¿Por qué fue Alice a verte antes? -dijo mirándole, sonriendo, por encima de las gafas.

-Oh, quería asegurarse de que las flores eran las correctas, esa niña se preocupa mucho por ti-. Andy le dio la mano a Sharon.

-También se preocupa por ti, Andy -sonrió y caminaron hasta el coche-. Siempre me pregunta por ti cuando no puede ir a verte a la sala de asesinatos porque está ocupada -sonrió de nuevo y Andy le abrió la puerta de su coche.

-No tanto como por ti, no sé que tienes pero enamoras a todos -dijo cuando se sentó en el coche, Sharon se rio y él sonrió.

-Tú también enamoras, Teniente -sonrió y Andy puso la mano en su muslo.

Tuvieron una agradable conversación sobre la familia en el coche, donde Andy había comentado lo de vender su casa y Sharon le dio el visto bueno para vivir oficialmente juntos. Aparcaron cerca del restaurante, Andy había reservado una mesa privada para pedirle matrimonio. Entraron y se dirigieron al chico de la entrada.

-Reserva a nombre de Flynn -dijo de la mano de Sharon, ella le sonreía.

-Acompáñenme, señor y señora Flynn -el camarero los llevó a la sala privada, ninguno dijo nada sobre que parecían un matrimonio-. Les dejaré la carta, cuando quieran pedir, pueden pulsar este botón -dijo señalando a un botón que había medio camuflado en el jarrón.

-Gracias -dijo Sharon y Andy le apartó la silla y, cuando se sentó la arrimó. Andy se sentó frente a ella, algo nervioso, pero consiguió camuflarlo.

Cenaron tranquilamente y con conversaciones animadas y divertidas, tuvieron música durante toda la cena, cuando llegaron al postre, la música empezó a cambiar. Terminaron el postre y Andy se levantó y se acercó a la silla de Sharon, tendiéndole la mano.

\- ¿Bailaría conmigo, Capitán? -Sharon colocó su mano sobre la de él, mientras empezaba a sonar su canción, la que bailaron en distintas ocasiones.

-Me encantaría, Teniente -se levantó y empezaron a bailar. Hacia el final de la canción, Andy se separó y se puso sobre una rodilla, sacando el anillo del bolsillo. Sharon se llevó las manos a la boca en ese mismo instante.

-Capitán Sharon O’Dwyer, ¿me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo casándote conmigo? -abrió la caja del anillo, nervioso, casi temblando. Sharon asintió con la cabeza, con unas lágrimas de felicidad recorriéndole la mejilla.

-Sí, Teniente Andrew Flynn, porque eso me haría la mujer más feliz del universo -Andy se levantó y la beso con ternura.

-Te amo, Sharon O’Dwyer -sonrió y le puso el anillo, luego le besó la mano.

-Futura señora Flynn, Teniente -dijo Sharon, rodeando el cuello de Andy con sus brazos.

-Me gusta cómo suena -sonrió con las manos en su cintura-. Sharon Flynn… -pensó en alto.

-Y a mí, teniente.

No se quedaron mucho más tiempo en aquel restaurante después de pagar, Sharon recordó que mañana anunciaban los ascensos y necesitaba decírselo a Andy antes de nada. Ya le daba igual no seguir las normas de Delk, no podía mentirle a su futuro marido, así que se lanzó.

-Andy -dijo a mitad de camino.

-Dime, preciosa -él sonrió.

-Necesito que sepas que me estoy saltando las normas para decirte esto.

-Entonces es importante -se acercó a una acera y aparcó.

-Mañana Brenda será ascendida a Jefa adjunta, yo ocuparé su puesto y Alice y la Detective Amy Sykes del SIS se trasladarán a Crímenes Mayores -dijo rápidamente y cerró los ojos, esperando que Andy no se enfadara.

-Eso significa que veré a mi futura esposa y a mi hija postiza más tiempo -sonrió y le besó la mano.

\- ¿No estás enfadado? -dijo Sharon, aún preocupada.

-Acabas de saltarte una norma -dijo mirándola a los ojos-. Y lo has hecho por mí, señorita de las reglas -sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-Eres mi debilidad, Andrew Flynn.

-Y tú eres la mía, Capitán.

Tras soltar un suspiro, Sharon sonrió, se sentía mucho mejor, avisó que no le dijera nada a Alice ni a nadie del equipo. Luego fueron hasta el apartamento de Sharon, desde hacía un año que Sharon empezó a imaginar como hubiera sido su vida si en vez de haberse casado con Jack se hubiera casado con Andy, aunque luego había pensado en sus hijos y se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza, pero tal vez si hubiera aceptado que le gustaba desde que lo conoció, hubieran empezado a estar juntos antes, cuando los niños eran pequeños.

*Flashback de cuando Sharon conoció a Andy*

\- ¡Agente Flynn! -gritó Sharon, quien intentaba alcanzar a Andy, quien andaba más rápido que ella.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, Agente O’Dwyer? -dijo Andy frenándose.

\- ¿Puedes andar más despacio? -dijo cuando lo alcanzó.

-O’Dwyer, andas muy lento -dijo con su sonrisa.

-O tú andas muy rápido, Flynn -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Tenemos que llegar a la central para hacer el papeleo del accidente, el coche está lejos, puedo llevarte si quieres- dijo intentando ligar con ella, él ya estaba divorciado, con una niña de un año y uno de apenas unos meses y todavía no había empezado en alcohólicos anónimos.

-Flynn, estoy prometida -dijo mirándole seriamente, el levantó las manos en modo de defensa.

-No estaba ligando, solo ofreciendo soluciones -Sharon volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, Andy rio levemente.

-Flynn, este es nuestro primer y último día de patrulla juntos, no me gustaría que me quedara un mal recuerdo -las palabras que dijo sonaron tan estúpidas, se había sentido atraída por el agente Flynn, pero no quería admitirlo, aún amaba a Jack y estaba embarazada, aunque eso no lo sabía ni el propio Jack.

\- ¿Te trasladan? -dijo Flynn, caminando a su ritmo.

-Al FID, es la manera de ganar más dinero para mi futura familia mientras Jack termina su carrera -sonrió y se puso las manos sobre su barriga. Andy notó aquel gesto y asintió.

-Creo que entonces nuestros caminos se separarán -dijo tranquilamente.

-Espero no verte mucho por el FID, Flynn, eres un buen policía.

-No tanto, créeme -dijo riendo, Sharon levantó una ceja y luego sonrió.

-Parece que lo eres.

*Fin del Flashback*

Ella sonrió por aquel momento, Andy era buen policía pero el 90% de su historial lo había escrito ella y no era precisamente poco. Andy se fijó en la sonrisa de Sharon en el ascensor y decidió preguntarle el porqué de su sonrisa.

\- ¿En qué piensas, mi amor?

-En aquel día de la patrulla, cuando nos conocimos, estaba embarazada de 1 mes y tú ligabas conmigo…

-Acababa de separarme de mi mujer por lo que ya sabes -dijo Andy sonriendo- y eras la oficial más sexy de toda la patrulla -sonrió y le besó la sien.

-He de decir, que también te veía sexy, Andy -le acarició el pecho, con la mano, poniéndose delante de él.

-Pero estabas enamorada de Jack -dijo riendo levemente.

-Estaba tan ciega que ni siquiera me permití pensar que no era para mi -Sharon le besó el cuello.

-Y yo respeté tanto eso… -sonrió y le acarició el pelo-. Si no hubiera sido porque estabas embarazada, me hubiera lanzado a por ti, mi Capitán -sonrió y le puso la mano en la mejilla para besarla.

-Después de nacer Ricky, hubiera estado totalmente disponible para ti -dijo Sharon cerca de sus labios.

-Oh, vamos, me odiabas -sonrió y le dio un beso rápido.

-Sólo porque no podía tenerte y eras irritable en aquel entonces -Sharon sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Pues ahora me tienes, soy todo tuyo, futura señora Flynn -sonrió y la beso cuando se abrió el ascensor.

Ambos fueron dándose besos hasta la puerta, la abrieron y entraron tras besarse apasionadamente. Cerraron la puerta y se fueron quitando la ropa hasta la habitación, donde disfrutaron de la noche hasta casi la hora de ir a trabajar. Durmieron acurrucados, sin prisa para ir a trabajar, ya que entraban más tarde aquel día, aunque Provenza llamó al mediodía, cuando aún estaban durmiendo, Andy escuchó el móvil y se levantó con un gruñido, poniéndose los calzoncillos. Contestó y dijo que iría en una hora. Fue de nuevo a la habitación y sonrió al ver a Sharon, le acarició la mejilla y le besó en la mejilla.

-Cariño, tengo un caso -dijo en voz bajita para no asustarla.

-Mmm… ¿por qué no te quedas un ratito más? -dijo poniendo las manos en la cara de Andy para besarlo.

-Me encantaría, amor -sonrió y la besó-. Pero es el último caso con la subjefa y me mataría si no estoy allí -le besó de nuevo.

-Ugh, cierto, y yo tengo que levantarme -sonrió y se levantó para ponerse la ropa interior.

-Te ves hermosa -sonrió y fue al armario para escoger el traje y vio una caja sin abrir-. Cariño, ¿qué es esa caja? -Sharon se acercó a él antes de ir a ducharse.

-Oh, esas son una sorpresa para cuando termines el caso -se mordió el labio y pasó las manos por los hombros de Andy.

-Ahora tengo más ganas de terminarlo -Andy sonrió y se giró para besarla de nuevo.

-Es un incentivo, Andrew -lo besó y luego se separaron, ella se fue a ducharse y él al trabajo.

Andy fue a la central, donde le informaron de todo y la subjefa avisó que ese sería el último caso que tendrían juntos como subjefa de Crímenes Mayores, ya que la ascenderían tras acabarlo, también avisó que los sitios de Irene Daniels y David Gabriel serían sustituidos por dos agentes, Alice Smith y Amy Sykes. Luego preguntaron por quién dirigiría la división, ahí fue cuando, sonriendo, Brenda dijo:

-La Capitán Sharon O’Dwyer- Andy sonrió y el resto asintió, en cambio Provenza refunfuñó, como siempre.

-Podría ser peor, Provenza -dijo Julio-. Podría ser Taylor o incluso Winnie Davis -ahí Provenza tuvo que darle la razón. Aunque a Julio no le caía mal la Capitán pero tampoco le caía bien.

-Bueno, pero yo debería dirigirla -dijo con un poco de enfado.

-Teniente, mantenga la esperanza -rio Brenda.

-Mi querida amiga, Brenda Leight -dijo Sharon sonriendo, Brenda sonrió.

-Mi querida amiga Sharon -se abrazaron-. Ah, ella se unirá a nosotros en la investigación junto a la detective Alice Smith. Cuando terminemos la investigación se unirán al equipo y espero que las tratéis bien-. Luego miró a Andy-. Y Teniente Flynn, compórtese.

\- ¡No he hecho nada! -dijo casi ofendido.

-Pero lo estabas pensando, Flynn -dijo Provenza, rodando los ojos.

Estaban revisando el caso mientras Brenda y Provenza interrogaban a los sospechosos, cuando Alice entró para unirse a la investigación, como vio que estaban solos Andy y Sharon, no tuvo miedo de olvidar sus rangos por unos minutos.

-Mamá, papá, ¿cómo va el caso? -dijo Alice dándoles un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

-Pues estamos empezando, así que no muy bien -se quejó Andy.

-Estamos viendo las pruebas que recogieron y los antecedentes familiares, cariño -sonrió Sharon, algo triste, habían encontrado a una familia asesinada, las dos hijas, la madre y el padre.

-Puedo ayudar con eso -Alice comenzó a ponerse al día para luego ayudar a Sharon y Andy a buscar cualquier cosa extraña en la familia de la víctima. Alice se dio cuenta de algo extraño, la joven sabía de algo de genética gracias a Morales-. Mamá, papá, hay algo extraño aquí -Sharon y Andy se acercaron a la joven-. Cuando el tío Fer me dijo sobre los tipos de sangre, me dijo que una persona con tipo de sangre 0 y una persona con tipo de sangre A nunca podrían tener un hijo AB -les mostró los tipos de sangre.

-Oh -Fernando entró en aquel momento, sonriendo-. Veo que ya sabéis lo que venía a deciros, la pequeña pelirroja es muy lista.

-Oh, mi hija postiza es la mejor -Sharon sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

-Menos mal que el tío Fer me enseña estas cosas -sonrió- quiero inscribirme en la universidad de biología mientras trabajo aquí.

-Soy el tío más orgulloso del mundo -dijo Fernando sonriendo.

-La familia feliz casi al completo, pero estamos trabajando -dijo Brenda-, perdón por cortaros el rollo, pero no me gustaría tardar más de lo necesario.

-Venía a contar lo que la Detective Smith ya descubrió -dijo Morales-. La hija menor no era descendiente del marido.

-Entonces hay que buscar al padre -dijo mirando a Sharon y Andy, luego llamó a Julio.

-Buscaré cualquier coincidencia en la base de datos -dijo Alice poniéndose a buscar en el ordenador.

-Yo ayudaré -dijo Julio, poniéndose con otro ordenador.

Tras un rato, Alice y Julio se miraron, Sharon había ido con Brenda a la morgue de nuevo con Morales y Andy se había quedado con Buzz y Tao viendo los interrogatorios.

-Tengo una coincidencia -dijo Alice.

-Y yo -los dos se miraron y chocaron los cinco.

-Se lo diré a m… la Capitán.

\- ¿La ibas a llamar mamá? -dijo Julio, tranquilamente.

-Bueno, cuando entré al FID siempre me trató genial, llevamos un año como una familia -Alice sonrió.

-Nunca vi a la Capitán en su modo familiar -dijo Julio.

-Bueno, Sharon es una madre muy cariñosa -dijo sonriendo-. Casi más que Andy. Sharon es la que más se preocupa y Andy es el que la calma, es divertido verlo.

-No me puedo imaginar a la Capitán y al Teniente como -Julio intentó explicarse- pareja o, bueno, padres de alguien en común -dijo y Alice rio levemente camino a buscar a Brenda y Sharon junto a Julio.

-Supongo que porque no los conoces lo suficiente, a veces de lo dulces que son, dan diabetes -los dos sonrieron hasta que encontraron a las dos mujeres.

Hablaron sobre la coincidencia del ADN, así que Brenda les mandó ir a buscar al padre, quien había sido fichado por un delito menor. Sharon y Brenda volvieron a la central, decidieron turnarse para ir a cenar, los primeros en ir fueron Provenza y Tao, luego irían Sharon y Andy, luego Buzz y Brenda y, por último Alice y Julio, así la gente suficiente estaría en la central por si surgían nuevos datos y sospechosos. Alice mandó un mensaje a Sharon.

**_‘’Mamá, el sospechoso no está en casa. Tendremos que estar vigilando para ver si llega, vive solo. -A’’_ **

**_‘’Avisaré a Brenda, igual pueden mandar al SIS a vigilar. -S’’_ **

**_‘’Ok, Sánchez y yo nos quedaremos vigilando mientras tanto. -A’’_ **

**_‘’Tened cuidado, por favor. -S’’_ **

**_‘’No te preocupes, mamá. -A’’_ **

Sharon sonrió levemente y enseñó los mensajes a Andy, luego fue a la oficina de Brenda para avisarla sobre las nuevas noticias que había recibido de Alice y Julio. Decidió que de momento esperaran, pero si amanecía y no había noticias, avisarían al SIS. Sharon avisó a la joven y ella respondió que Julio había ido a por comida a un puesto cercano, que no se preocupara demasiado, cosa que Sharon no pudo evitar hacer. Justo unos minutos después Provenza y Tao volvieron, así que esta vez fue el turno de irse a comer de Sharon y Andy. Él la notó preocupada, así que cuando llegaron a la sala de descanso, la abrazó.

-Estará bien -dijo acariciándole el pelo.

\- ¿Tanto se nota? -dijo enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

-Sólo porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber cómo actúas cuando estás preocupada-. Andy sonrió y le acarició la mejilla cuando se separó un poco-. Julio no dejará que le pase nada a nuestra pequeña -dijo con tranquilidad-. Y menos cuando la ha escuchado llamarme papá.

\- ¿Lo hizo? -dijo riendo levemente, cuando ambos se sentaron para comer.

-Oh, si, creo que por un momento se olvidó que estábamos en la central -dijo sirviendo la comida.

-Esta niña… -dijo sonriendo.

-Es tan adorable como tú -dijo sonriendo, tomándole de la mano.

\- ¿Crees que aceptaría que nos pusiéramos como sus padres? Por si hay algún problema o algo… -dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Seguro que sí, pero podemos preguntarle cuando termine el caso -sonrió y empezaron a comer.

-Creo que Brenda y Andrea se quedarán con Rusty -dijo mientras terminaban de comer.

-Pues espero que tengan paciencia, cuidar de un adolescente no es fácil -dijo sonriendo.

-Lo sé, por eso les ofrecí nuestra ayuda -dijo recogiendo los platos con la ayuda de Andy.

-Bueno, no conozco al chaval, pero espero que no necesiten nuestra ayuda -dijo riendo levemente.

Sharon negó con la cabeza, riendo, se dieron un beso y volvieron a la sala de asesinatos tras lavarse los dientes en el baño. Brenda y Buzz fueron a comer cuando los vieron entrar, no había nada nuevo por ahora. Pero notaron que Alice llegó junto a un sospechoso esposado y un Julio un poco herido.

\- ¿El padre? -dijo Sharon al verlos entrar, ella asintió.

-Yo lo llevaré a la sala de interrogatorios -dijo Andy, llevó al sospechoso a la sala de interrogatorios.

-Iré a avisar a la Subjefa -dijo Tao, saliendo de la sala.

-Iré a por el botiquín para curarle esas heridas a Julio- dijo Alice, llevándose a Julio a la sala de conferencias para curarle las heridas que tenía por culpa del sospechoso.

Todos se fueron a esperar a Buzz y la Subjefa a la sala de cámaras, excepto Alice y Julio quienes estaban en la sala de reuniones para curarle las heridas a él. Brenda y Provenza entraron en la sala de interrogatorios y no pudieron sacarle mucha información ya que pronto pidió un abogado. Estaban revisando de nuevo las pruebas cuando entró el abogado del sospechoso, quienes algunos conocían muy bien.

-Buenas tardes -la voz de Jack resonó en la sala, Andy se puso al lado de Sharon.

-Raydor -dijo Andy con expresión seria.

-Abogado, su cliente está en la sala de interrogatorios 1 -dijo Brenda con mucha seriedad.

-Oh, dejadme al menos saludar a mi mujer -dijo mirando a Sharon.

-Exmujer, abogado Raydor -dijo Sharon con tranquilidad, mirando aún las pruebas.

-Estamos trabajando, si no le importa -dijo Julio, acercándose también a Sharon.

-Está bien, veo que no soy bien recibido, voy a hablar con mi cliente -dijo algo enfadado y se fue a hablar con el sospechoso.

Todos odiaban a Jack, incluso más que su propia exmujer, siempre se creía mejor que el resto, aunque claramente cualquier persona era mejor que él. Sharon no le prestaba demasiada atención a Jack, pero Andy parecía molesto solo con su simple presencia. Brenda lo notó, cuando estaba Jack cerca de la división Andy siempre estaba en modo protector, no le extrañaba ya que Sharon y él eran pareja, pero si se cabreaba no sería profesional y eso podría hacer que hubiera más tensión en la sala de asesinatos.

Brenda llamó a ambos a su oficina mientras esperaban que Jack saliera para poder interrogar al sospechoso. Los dos fueron, con tranquilidad a hablar con Brenda.

-Sé que todos odiamos a Jack, pero Flynn, espero que se comporte de manera profesional.

-Lo hará, ¿verdad? -dijo Sharon mirándole.

-Lo haré, pero si dice algo fuera de lugar, yo… -Sharon le cortó.

-Yo te sacaré fuera, Andy -dijo sonriendo-. No quiero que te hagas daño -Andy sonrió y Brenda los miró.

-A veces sois demasiado tiernos -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Alice siempre nos lo dice -dijo riendo Sharon.

-Ahora entiendo el porqué -dijo Brenda, luego vio salir a Jack-. Parece que ya podemos interrogarlo, iré con Tao -los miró-. Quiero que sigáis repasando las pruebas, no quiero traer a Andrea por una falsa alarma.

Se levantaron e hicieron lo que les ordenó. Alice había salido de la central para hablar con Gavin, al final Amy y ella habían quedado como amigas porque no acabaron de congeniar en la cita y quería decírselo a él ya que era el único que lo sabía.


	16. Chapter 16

Al día siguiente, ya casi tenían cerrado el caso gracias a tener más agentes, pero el sospechoso principal aún no había hablado, solo había mencionado que no quería que su mujer se enterara de aquello, por lo que habían ido a buscarla a su trabajo.

Al final, el matrimonio de sospechosos había matado a los padres primero y querían llevarse a la niña, pero la mayor la protegió y acabaron matándolas. Cuando escucharon los testimonios todos se cabrearon y preocuparon a partes iguales, Mike, Andy y Sharon llamaron a sus hijos, Provenza les mandó mensajes. Julio y Alice decidieron ir al campo de tiro para relajarse, Brenda llamó a Andrea y a Rusty, quienes luego fueron por la central.

-Brenda, ¿estás bien? -dijo y la abrazó.

-Sí, sólo tenía ganas de veros -sonrió y abrazó a Rusty.

-Brenda, estoy bien -dijo Rusty cuando no lo soltó.

-Pero necesitaba comprobarlo -dijo sonriendo y le colocó el pelo-. ¿Te has ido a cortar el pelo?

-Andrea me llevó esta mañana -dijo mirando a la fiscal.

-Necesitabas un corte de pelo, así te ves mejor -dijo Andrea, luego llamaron a la puerta, Sharon entró.

-Oh, hola Drea, Rusty -sonrió-. Brenda, ¿sabes dónde está Alice?

-Creo que fue al campo de tiro con Julio, ¿por qué? -dijo Brenda sin soltar la mano de Andrea.

-Andy y yo vamos a darle una noticia -dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Es lo que yo pienso que es? -dijo Andrea, sonriendo.

-Creo que sí -miró al chico, algo incómodo por la situación-. Bueno, os dejo, ¡nos vemos, chico! -dijo a Rusty.

Andy y ella se dirigieron al campo de tiro, donde vieron a los dos detectives disparando con precisión, Julio y ella se habían vuelto buenos amigos casi al conocerse ya que tenían gustos iguales. Andy y Sharon esperaron a la joven, la cual pronto les vio y salió hacia ellos.

-Mamá, papá, ¿qué hacéis aquí? -dijo sonriendo.

-Venimos a preguntarte algo que hemos pensado durante todas estas semanas -dijo Andy, cogiendo la mano de Sharon.

-Hemos pensado en, bueno, si quieres, podemos firmar unos papeles para, bueno, ser tus padres legalmente -Alice sonrió y le cayeron unas lágrimas-. Sólo si quieres, claro, eres mayor de edad y…

-Me encantaría -la interrumpió la joven.

\- ¿En serio? -Andy dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Sois como la familia que siempre soñé… ¿Em, Ricky y los hijos de papá lo saben? -dijo algo preocupada.

-No, pero ya te tratan como una más -sonrió Sharon.

-Nic está deseando conocerte y, bueno, Chris me odia… -Andy suspiró hablando de su hijo, realmente le gustaría verle y tener una buena relación con él, pero nunca le cogía el teléfono.

-Papá, estoy segura de que no te odia -Alice lo abrazó y Sharon sonrió levemente.

-Nic quiere que vayamos los tres a comer pasado mañana, va a estar Chris, pero no sé si debería aceptar.

-Iremos, Andy -dijo Sharon cuando Alice se separó, luego Julio se acercó.

-Teniente, Capitán, Alice, me voy a la central, nos vemos -dijo Julio, algo incomodo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Nos vemos, Julio -dijo Alice, sonriendo.

-Hasta otro día, Detective -dijo Sharon, sonriéndole.

-Hasta mañana, Sánchez -Andy le puso la mano en el hombro.

Julio se fue a la central y los tres fueron al apartamento de Sharon hablando sobre lo que acababan de hablar, mañana irían a trabajar los tres y Sharon le había dicho a Alice que se podía quedar en la habitación de invitados para no tener que madrugar demasiado. Nada más llegar fueron los tres a dormir, cayeron como fulminados en la cama.

Sharon, como era habitual últimamente, se despertó primero, miró a Andy y le acarició el pelo, haciendo que se despertara.

-Buenos días, Andy -dijo suavemente Sharon.

-Buenos días, amor -dijo Andy con voz ronca, sin abrir los ojos.

-Voy a hacer el desayuno -Andy la acorraló con los brazos, acercándola más a él.

-Quédate un poco más, cariño -besó su frente.

-Te quiero, y mucho, pero tengo que hacer el desayuno -le dio un beso tierno.

-Te amo mucho, Sharon -dijo antes de que se levantaran ambos, poniéndose la bata.

Ambos estaban haciendo el desayuno, entre risas y besos, Sharon hacía tortitas mientras Andy cortaba la fruta y preparaba el café. No se habían dado cuenta de que Alice estaba mirándolos, sonriendo.

-Buenos días -sonrió Alice, ellos se giraron.

-Buenos días, cariño -sonrió Sharon, mientras ponía unas tortitas en un plato.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido, pequeña? -Andy le revolvió el pelo.

-Como un bebé, ese colchón es maravilloso -sonrió y los miró.

-Hoy voy a hablar con Em y Ricky -dijo Sharon sonriendo, mientras le deba un plato de tortitas a Alice-. Seguro que están encantados de tenerte como hermana, eres genial.

-Yo había pensado en decírselo a Nic y Chris mañana, seguro que les encantas -Andy besó la sien de Alice.

-Estoy algo nerviosa, si soy sincera -dijo la joven-. Aunque al mismo tiempo me emociona, quiero decir, voy a tener una familia.

-Oh, cariño, piensen lo que piensen mis otros dos hijos, tú serás mi hija -dijo Sharon, llevando su plato a la mesa.

Los tres sonrieron y desayunaron con tranquilidad, se vistieron y fueron al trabajo. Andy conducía, como siempre y Alice y Sharon se sentían como en su primer día, ya que eran oficialmente parte del equipo de Crímenes Mayores.

Sharon y Andy entraron a la central de la mano y sólo se separaron cuando entraron a la sala de asesinatos. Alice entró y se instaló en el escritorio cercano al de Julio, ya que era con el que más amistad tenía. Amy Sykes entró y se instaló en el escritorio libre, Alice se dio cuenta y levantó la mirada.

\- ¿Amy? -dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡Alice! ¿También estás en Crímenes Mayores? -Alice asintió.

-Me trasladé con mamá… digo la Capitán O’Dwyer -dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, es… ¿es tu madre? -dijo confundida.

-Bueno, no exactamente -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Te puedo presentar al equipo, empezando por Julio, mi mejor amigo -dijo abrazando al Detective.

-Encantada, soy Amy Sykes -le tendió la mano.

-Lo mismo digo -dijo con la seriedad que lo caracteriza.

-Ese de ahí es el Teniente Provenza -dijo mirándole-. A veces es un poco gruñón -dijo riendo-. Ese de ahí, el del ordenador, es el Teniente Tao, es muy agradable -se acercó a Andy-. Y él es el Teniente Andy Flynn, mi padre postizo -dijo sonriendo.

-Wow, se ve que sois todos muy unidos -dijo algo avergonzada.

-Te integrarás bien -sonrió la pelirroja y vio entrar a Buzz-. Oh, y él es nuestro experto en tecnologías, Buzz.

Todos se presentaron a Amy, ella estaba un poco fuera de lugar, ya que todos parecían conocerse bastante bien, pero pronto se hizo amiga de Buzz y Julio. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Andrea entrar a la sala.

-Tía Drea, ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Alice sonriendo a la fiscal.

-Brenda Leight se olvidó de sus amados dulces y como está con el Capitán Taylor para no sé qué tipo de papeleo, me pidió que los viniera a recoger -dijo negando con la cabeza-. ¿Está Sharon en la oficina?

-Sí, también con papeleo -dijo Andy desde su escritorio.

Desde el fondo, Amy hablaba con Buzz y Julio.

\- ¿Por qué la llama tía? -preguntó Amy.

-Andrea Hobbs es la fiscal que nos ayuda con algunos casos y una de las mejores amigas de la Capitán, junto con Gavin Baker y Fernando Morales, los cuatro son inseparables -le contó Buzz.

-Desde que la Capitán aceptó que Alice le llamara mamá, siempre les llama tíos -dijo Julio con tranquilidad.

-Por eso Alice me había contado que es huérfana -añadió Amy.

\- ¿Os conocíais? -preguntó Buzz.

-Sí, bueno, intentamos tener un par de citas, pero quedamos como amigas al final -dijo sin mostrarle importancia.

\- ¿Le gustan las mujeres? -preguntó Buzz, sorprendido.

-Y los hombres -añadió Julio, mirando su móvil.

La conversación se paró cuando Alice se unió al pequeño grupo y Andrea entró a la oficina de Sharon, donde hablaron brevemente sobre Brenda y la nueva división. Andrea salió con una bolsa llena de chocolatinas, Sharon la acompañó y Alice se volvió a acercar.

-Brenda me matará, pero toma unas para cada uno -dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡Ok, tía Drea! -sonrió y cogió tres primero-. ¡Buzz, Amy, Julio! -los tres se giraron- ¡Atentos, que van! -les lanzó a los tres, quienes atraparon sin problema, luego cogió otras cinco, una se la dio a Sharon, otra a Andy, a quien también le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego a Provenza, otra a Tao y otra se la quedó-. Eres la mejor -sonrió y le dio un beso a Andrea antes de ir con su pequeño grupito.

-Esa niña es muy buena y extrovertida, ahora entiendo el tema de la adopción -dijo Andrea a Sharon, ella asintió.

-Es la alegría de la casa -dijo sonriendo.

-Puede ser un rayo de luz entre tanta oscuridad -dijo recordando algunos de los casos de Brenda.

-Tienes razón, ¿qué tal con Rusty? -dijo acompañándola al despacho de Brenda.

-Bueno, sabes que no me gustan los adolescentes -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Y este adolescente no es tan… adolescente pesado como el resto, aunque nuestro trabajo nos ha costado.

-Ahora está en la escuela, ¿no? -preguntó tranquilamente, Andrea asintió.

-Hablando de eso, ¿podrías ir a buscarlo? No sé si lograré ir a tiempo -dijo algo preocupada.

-Por supuesto, Drea -sonrió y se despidió con la mano-. Lo traeré a la central para que podáis venir a por él.

-Gracias, eres genial -sonrió Andrea antes de entrar a la oficina de Brenda.


	17. Chapter 17

Sharon volvió a la sala de asesinatos para terminar el papeleo del caso anterior. Vio a Julio, Alice y Amy hablar tranquilamente mientras Buzz les pasaba los vídeos de la escena del crimen, lo que la hizo sonreír, Andy la vio sonreír y miró en su dirección sonriendo. Ambos estaban encantados de que se hiciera tan pronto amiga de la división.

-Julio, Alice, Buzz, ¿luego vamos a tomar algo?

-Por mí no hay problema -dijo Buzz, colocando las cámaras.

-Lo mismo por mi parte -dijo Julio, terminando el informe.

-Yo tampoco tengo planes, pero avisaré a Sharon y Andy para que no me esperen para cenar -sonrió y se acercó a Andy con los informes, haciendo un gesto a Sharon para que saliera.

-Dime, cariño -sonrió Sharon.

-Voy a salir con Julio, Buzz y Amy hoy -sonrió dándole los informes.

-Bueno, entonces no te esperaremos para cenar -dijo Andy, con tranquilidad. Justo en ese momento Ricky entró en la sala.

\- ¡Hermanita! -dijo abriendo los brazos, Alice sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Soy mayor que tú, Ricky -dijo riendo.

-Pero sigues siendo más bajita -dijo sonriendo. Todos en la central los miraron, Julio rio levemente-. Mamá, Andy, felicidades -dijo sonriendo, Sharon se sorprendió, casi tanto como Andy-. ¿Qué se siente al estar prometidos? -dijo en alto, haciendo que la división se quedara sorprendida, Alice negó con la cabeza-. Porque seguís prometidos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí -sonrió Sharon abrazándolo.

-Sólo no lo habíamos dicho aún -Andy se levantó y le puso la mano en el hombro cuando vio la cara de terror de Ricky, Alice estaba conteniendo la risa.

-Oh no, os he fastidiado la noticia -Sharon sonrió para calmarlo-. Lo siento mucho, mamá.

-No importa, cariño, lo importante es que estás aquí -sonrió y se giró al notar todas las miradas en ellos.

-Felicidades a ambos -dijo Tao cuando se acercó a darle el informe, sonrió.

-Suerte para aguantar a este idiota, Capitán -gruñó Provenza.

-Felicidades, señora -dijo Julio, justo antes de que Alice lo arrastrara hacia donde estaba Amy.

-Gracias a todos -dijo Sharon, aunque Buzz y Amy aún no habían dicho nada-. Pero lo podemos celebrar otro día y mejor no en el trabajo.

-Cariño -dijo Andy, quien estaba tras ella, poniendo las manos en sus hombros-. Podemos hacer una pequeña celebración y así también celebramos que Alice, Amy y tú estáis en la división-. Sharon se había quedado pensando por un momento.

-Está bien -sonrió-. ¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres, Teniente? -dijo mientras Andy la abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-Sólo a veces -sonrió y Sharon le acarició las manos.

-Demasiada ternura por hoy, papá, mamá -dijo Alice tapándose la cara.

-Concuerdo con mi hermanita -dijo Ricky, con cara seria.

-Por el amor de Dios, Flynn -gruñó Provenza antes de ponerse a hacer su crucigrama.

-A mi me parecen adorables -dijo Amy sonriendo.

-Sí, sólo es extraño -añadió Julio.

-A Cathy le encantaría ir a cenar en parejas, sin niños -dijo Tao sonriendo.

-Me encantaría conocerla, Teniente -dijo Sharon.

Al final, como Sharon cedió, hicieron una pequeña celebración mientras comían, hasta que Sharon tuvo que ir a buscar a Rusty a la escuela. Cuando llegó le sonrió al niño, quien estaba saliendo con una amiga del colegio, él sonrió al ver que no le habían mandado un coche de policía.

-Hola Sharon -dijo Rusty-. Adiós Cris, nos vemos mañana -se despidió de la joven.

-Hola Rusty, ¿preparado para un viaje a una central que está de fiesta? -dijo sonriendo, sentándose ambos en el coche.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo especial? -preguntó Rusty.

-Bueno, Ricky anunció en la sala de asesinatos que Andy y yo estamos prometidos y, bueno, han aprovechado para hacer una Mini fiesta.

-Oh, felicidades -sonrió levemente, mientras llegaban a la central.

-Gracias, Rusty, ¿qué tal en la escuela?

-Bastante bien, todos son muy agradables -Sharon asintió-. Pero tengo que hacer una redacción para mañana -dijo refunfuñando-. ¿Crees que pueda invitar a Cris a la central para que me ayude con los deberes?

-Claro, después de comer puede venir -estaban ya casi llegando cuando preguntó.

\- ¿Brenda y Andrea están? -preguntó algo nervioso.

-Creo que sí, ¿por? -preguntó Sharon aparcando.

\- ¿Puedo confesarte algo? -dijo y la miró-. Pero no se lo puedes contar.

-Soy una tumba.

-Mi madre me ha contactado -dijo nervioso.

\- ¿Sharon Beck está en la ciudad? -Él asintió.

-Está en rehabilitación y me ha pedido que vaya a verla.

-En un momento tendrás que decírselo -dijo Sharon.

-Lo sé, Sharon, pero tengo miedo de que se enfaden conmigo -miró a sus zapatos.

-Si te importan debes decírselo -dijo Sharon cuando bajaron del coche-. Y no les digas que lo sé -dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. O me odiarán por no contárselo.

-Lo prometo, ¿algún consejo?

-Díselo primero a Andrea, creo que te ayudará con Brenda -dijo sonriendo.

Ambos entraron en la central, todavía estaban celebrando cuando entraron. Alice se acercó con Buzz a Rusty para ofrecerle comida, el joven aceptó encantado. Andy se acercó a Sharon, Cathy había llegado con Kevin, quien se fue junto a Rusty a comer.

-Cariño, ella es Cathy Tao, la esposa de Mike -dijo presentándolas.

-Encantada de conocerte, Cathy -ambas sonrieron.

-Lo mismo digo, Sharon -se abrazaron.

-El Teniente Tao me dijo algo de una cena en parejas -comentó Sharon.

-Mike se atrevió a decírtelo al final -dijo sonriendo-. Sí, podemos ir a cenar esta noche si no tenéis ningún compromiso.

-Nos encantaría, ¿verdad, Andy? -dijo Sharon mirándole.

-Por supuesto, estamos libres esta noche -sonrió y besó la sien de Sharon.

-Por cierto, felicidades, Mike me contó que os habíais prometido -Cathy sonrió.

-Gracias -Sharon sonrió también-. ¿Quieres hacer planes para quedar otro día sin hombres?

-Me encantaría -Cathy y ella se fueron hacia otro lado hablando, dejando a Andy y a Tao allí.

-Que desprecio hacia nuestra persona, ¿no crees, Mike?

-Un poco, Andy -ambos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

Luego se unieron a la pequeña fiesta, Brenda y Taylor entraron para unirse también. Rusty y Kevin eran amigos, así que el hijo pequeño de los Tao pidió a sus padres quedarse con Brenda, Andrea y Rusty. Cathy y Mike le dejaron, así no tendrían que preocuparse demasiado por él.

-Oye, Brenda -dijo Rusty dijo, Brenda le sonrió girándose hacia él-. ¿Y Andrea?

-Vendrá en un rato, estaba terminando el trabajo.

-Ok, vendrá Cris luego -añadió-. Kevin, Cris y yo hemos hecho como un pequeño grupo de estudio.

-Eso es genial, Rusty -sonrió Brenda y le revolvió el pelo.

Cuando llegó Cris ya estaban todos trabajando de nuevo, Alice fue la primera en verla y acercarse. Rusty y Kevin estaban en una zona algo separada de la sala de asesinatos, donde Rusty normalmente se quedaba a hacer los deberes mientras esperaba a Brenda.

-Buenas tardes, ¿buscas a alguien? -dijo sonriendo.

-Si, busco a Rusty y a Kevin -dijo Cris algo confundida-. ¿Sabes dónde están?

-Claro, te llevaré hasta allí -Alice sonrió y la guio-. Por cierto, soy la Detective Alice Smith.

-Soy Cris -dijo la muchacha.

-Encantada, te dejo con los chicos -sonrió y fue de nuevo a su escritorio.

Sharon empezaba a estar algo aburrida con el papeleo, Cathy se había ido a casa para preparar a sus hijos la cena que sólo tendrían que calentar en el microondas, mientras que Provenza ya se había ido porque tenía una cena con sus hijos y nietos.

Aún era pronto, pero Sharon decidió permitirse el perderse en sus pensamientos, en cómo su vida cambió en relativamente poco tiempo. Su vida con el Teniente era tranquila, él la trataba como a una reina y no le importaban sus raras manías o sus momentos de locura, incluso la protegía cuando no era necesario. Aunque a veces le daban ataques de celos y podía reaccionar de maneras muy distintas, normalmente le parecía tierna cuando le pasaba. Como aquella vez mientras la esperaba en un bar y la camarera era un tanto pesada.

**_*Flashback*_ **

_-Oh, vamos, ¿aún esperas por ella? -dijo la camarera, coqueteando, Andy estaba sentado en una mesa y la camarera parecía no dejarlo en paz._

_-Siempre -dijo sin mirarla, la joven era preciosa y el tipo que antes era de Andy._

_-No creo que venga, llevas aquí mucho tiempo -Sharon estaba observando la reacción de Andy, pero al verla a punto de tocarle, se llenó de celos y apareció._

_-Hola, cariño -dijo Sharon, pasándole la mano por la espalda._

_-Hola, preciosa -dijo con una sonrisa boba, sabía que estaba celosa. Sharon no se había quitado aún la sortija, por su costumbre, puso la mano sobre la mejilla de Andy y lo besó, sorprendiendo a la muchacha._

_\- ¿Querrá algo? -Sharon sabía que ella pensó que estaban casados al ver la sortija en ambos._

_-Un vino tinto, por favor -dijo sentándose al lado de Andy, quien pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, la camarera se fue a por lo que Sharon había pedido._

_\- ¿Así que estás celosa? -bromeó Andy._

_-No estoy celosa -dijo seriamente._

_-Bueno, gracias de todos modos, era un poco molesta -dijo besándole la mejilla._

_-No hay de qué, Andy -sonrió._

_-Me gusta la estrategia de enseñar el anillo para alejar a las pesadas -susurró en su oído._

_-No estaba celosa, Andy, sólo te veías molesto -dijo susurrando._

_-Seguro._

_Sharon y Andy no se quedaron mucho más tiempo en aquel bar, dónde se mostraron cariñosos. Cuando marcharon, iban a la casa de Andy, en silencio._

_-No vuelvas a hacerlo._

_\- ¿El qué? -preguntó confundido._

_-Hacer que me sienta así cuando estás cerca de otra mujer más joven y atractiva que yo -dijo Sharon, con el ceño algo fruncido._

_\- ¿Te refieres a estar celosa? -dijo Andy, algo divertido._

_-Nunca lo admitiré -dijo mientras Andy aparcaba._

_-Escucha, hermosa, eres la única mujer que ocupa mi corazón junto a mi hija y eres la más atractiva y sexy del universo -dijo poniendo su mano en el muslo._

_-Esa camarera…_

_-Era una pesada incluso cuando le dije que estaba esperando a por mi hermosa novia -dijo sonriendo, interrumpiéndola._

_-Lo siento por comportarme así, es la primera vez que tengo ese sentimiento -dijo algo avergonzada._

_-Tranquila preciosa, te entiendo -sonrió Andy._

**_*Fin del Flashback*_ **


	18. Chapter 18

Sharon seguía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando Andy entró al verla sonriendo mientras estaba apoyada sobre una mano. Se sentó con cuidado frente a ella, sonriendo.

-Capitán -dijo, Sharon volvió en sí.

-Andy, ¿cuánto llevas ahí? -dijo algo avergonzada.

-No mucho, tranquila, pero tenemos que ir a casa para cambiarnos para la cena -dijo sonriendo.

-Déjame recoger esto -dijo señalando al escritorio- y ya podemos irnos.

\- ¿En qué andabas pensando? -preguntó curioso, ayudándola a recoger.

-En la vez que actué como una adolescente celosa -dijo sonriendo.

-Te veías tierna en ese momento -dijo acercándose a ella.

-Andrew… estamos en el trabajo -dijo cuando él puso las manos rodeando su cintura, haciéndola quedar frente a él, ella colocó las manos sobre su pecho.

-Bueno, Capitán, cuando estabas en tu mundo de yupi, yo tomé la libertad para cerrar las persianas -dijo sonriendo, Sharon llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Andy.

-Bueno, pero seguimos en el trabajo, Teniente -dijo volviendo a bajar las manos para colocarle la corbata.

-No creo que les importe quedarse sin Capitán por unos segundos -dijo acercándose a sus labios, Sharon se alejó un poco.

-Sólo uno, Teniente, o me veré obligada a castigarle por ese comportamiento -dijo con mirada seductora.

-No debería jugármela, ¿verdad, Capitán? -dijo a milímetros de su boca.

-No te lo recomendaría, Teniente -dijo justo antes de cerrar el espacio entre sus bocas, enredando los dedos en su pelo sal y pimienta.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que alguien decidió llamar a la puerta, ambos se separaron y Andy se puso a terminar de recoger los papeles mientras que Sharon se sentó para apagar el ordenador.

-Adelante -dijo mirando al ordenador.

-Capitán, Alice, Amy, Buzz y yo ya nos vamos -dijo Julio-. Y Tao dijo que os vería luego, creo que se marchó hace poco con su mujer.

-Gracias, Detective -sonrió Sharon y le miró-. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Capitán, Teniente -Julio volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Parece que estamos solos de nuevo, Capitán -dijo terminando de colocar los documentos.

-Eso no te da carta blanca para hacer lo que tenía pensado, Teniente -dijo apuntándole con un bolígrafo.

-Está bien, ¿me permitirás en casa, entonces? -dijo sonriendo y ayudándola a ponerse la gabardina.

-Puede, depende de lo que tardemos en llegar, Teniente -dijo Sharon, coqueteando.

Andy sonrió al verla coquetear, normalmente siempre era al revés, él coqueteaba con ella y ella sonreía. Se fueron tranquilamente de la mano, tenían un par de horas antes de ir a cenar con Cathy y Mike Tao, así que decidieron tumbarse a descansar algo.

Cuando se estaba despertando, notó que no estaba en su cama, escuchaba las voces de sus hijos y Gavin y el sonido de las máquinas del hospital, cuando intentó moverse, notó una mano que agarraba la suya y una máscara de oxígeno en su cara. Parpadeó, aunque lo veía todo borroso.

\- ¿Andy?

-Gavin, querida -dijo mientras llamaba a la enfermera.

Había estado llamando a Andy desde hacía unos días desde la cama del hospital, pero ni sus hijos ni Gavin habían pensado en ello demasiado, tanto Andrea como Brenda seguían con sus relaciones anteriores, aunque Gavin sabía que algo pasaba entre ellas. Cuando entró el doctor, Gavin fue directamente a la central, viendo a todos mirándole cuando entró por la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, señores -dijo un sonriente Gavin.

\- ¡Gavin! ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Brenda.

-Sharon Raydor está despierta -Brenda sonrió, el resto del equipo simplemente suspiraron aliviados.

-Eso es genial, Gavin -Brenda dijo en nombre de la división.

-Pero tengo que hablar con el Teniente Flynn.

Andy levantó la mirada y asintió, Brenda le dio luz verde para ir a hablar con Gavin. Sharon había estado 1 mes en coma desde el disparo, Andy había ido hasta que atraparon a los ladrones y le dijeron a Sarah y Tom sobre su misión encubierta. Cuando salieron, Gavin lo llevó hasta la sala de descansos.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar, Gavin? -dijo Andy, extrañado.

-Quiero saber que le hiciste a Sharon para que la primera palabra que dijera tras su coma fuera tu nombre, Teniente -dijo Gavin, sin casi darle tiempo para hablar-. Quiero decir, si pasó algo durante esa estancia más vale que me lo cuentes ahora, Teniente Andrew Flynn.

-Gavin, no pasó nada -dijo Andy, supuso que Sharon no querría que él se lo contara y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había pensado en aquel momento durante todo el mes, pero no debía contarlo.

-Bueno, pues más vale que vayas al hospital o tendré que explicarle más tarde porqué su querido teniente no ha ido a verla.

Andy no replicó y fue al hospital, Gavin tuvo que irse a casa y actualizó a los hijos de Sharon pidiéndoles que no pasaran por el hospital todavía. Andy se despidió de la división con pocas palabras, aunque le dijo a Brenda lo que pasaba, prefería que nadie más lo supiera. Llegó al hospital y el doctor le dejó pasar.

-Capitán Raydor -dijo sin acercarse demasiado.

-Eso significa que tampoco me he divorciado de Jack -dijo con una mueca de desaprobación.

-Me ha contado un pajarito que has dicho mi nombre -Sharon lo miró.

-Sí, bueno, antes de que el doctor me contara lo del coma -hizo un gesto para que se acercara, estaba sentada en la cama-. Acércate, Teniente.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -dijo obedeciendo y sentándose en al borde de la cama.

-Bien, Andy -dijo tranquilamente-. En mi mente pasaron muchas cosas, estoy intentando descubrir mi realidad -dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Bueno, creo que vas a tener que decirle a Gavin lo que pasó en aquella casa, Capitán -dijo Andy-. O me atosigará por el resto de la eternidad.

-Esperaba que eso no llegara nunca -dijo sonriendo-. Lo de contárselo digo -Andy sonrió-. Acérquese más, Teniente.

-A sus órdenes, Capitán -dijo y se sentó más cerca de ella, ella puso las manos sobre sus mejillas y lo acercó para besarlo, no dejó que Andy reaccionara cuando se separó.

-Supongo que tenía ganas de hacer eso desde hace tiempo, Teniente- Andy estaba sin palabras.

-Oh, Capitán -dijo cuando encontró las palabras-. Creo que yo también -dijo volviendo a acercarse.

-Pero esto no es correcto -dijo Sharon, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Andy, llevándola hasta su corbata.

-A veces es divertido saltarse las normas, Capitán -dijo Andy, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Pero tendremos que hablar sobre las normas, Teniente -tiró de su corbata, para quedar cerca de sus labios.

-Claro, Capitán, aunque no prometo que pueda cumplirlas todas -sonrió antes de volverla a besar.

-Parece que interrumpo -sonó una voz desde la puerta, ambos se separaron rápidamente, luego vieron al doctor-. No se preocupen, por sus caras parece que no quieren que lo diga a nadie. Revisaré cómo están las constantes vitales, pero en un par de días podrá estar en casa.

-Gracias doctor -dijo Sharon, aún algo avergonzada.

-Creo que debería irme antes de que, bueno, lleguen tus hijos -sonrió y le besó la mano cuando el doctor salió.

-Hablaremos de las normas, Andy.

-No esperaba menos, Sharon.

Andy se fue y, unos minutos después Gavin entró en la habitación, con una mirada bastante seria, como la que ponía Brenda en los interrogatorios. Cuando se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama, cruzó los brazos y Sharon supo lo que iba a preguntar.

-Sé lo que vas a preguntar -dijo Sharon, mirándolo.

-Flynn no dijo nada, pero sabía que me escondía algo.

-Lo hicimos, había tensión sexual y ya está.

-Eso no es lo que vengo a preguntarte, eso lo intuía -Sharon lo miró, confundida.

\- ¿Entonces que vienes a preguntar?

-Por qué llamaste a Andy.

-Bueno, durante el coma mi cerebro me hizo creer que Andy y yo comenzamos una relación, nos prometimos e íbamos a adoptar a una tal Alice Smith, que tenía la edad de Emily, aunque supongo que no existe.

-La única Alice Smith que conozco está empezando derecho en la universidad -dijo Gavin-. La conocí cuando esperaba fuera a que salieras de la parroquia el otro día. Pero no se parece en nada a Emily.

Hablaron un poco sobre lo que había pasado durante el coma de Sharon, Gavin le dijo que sólo faltaba la firma de Sharon para divorciarse, y ella había decidido quedarse con el apellido por la costumbre. Los hijos de Sharon habían vuelto a la vida normal después de que ella fuera dada de alta. Justo ese día había ido a trabajar después de comer. Todos se sorprendieron, Elliot la miró y llamó a la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante, Sargento -dijo mientras se ponía al día con los documentos.

-Capitán, ¿cómo se encuentra? -dijo preocupado y sorprendido.

-Parece que ha visto un fantasma, Sargento, estoy bien -llegó a un documento en el que ponía el nombre de Andy-. ¿Qué pasó con el Teniente Flynn y el Teniente Smith? -preguntó.

-Oh, sí -dijo como volviendo en sí-, ambos tenientes se pelearon en el hospital cuando llegué para tomarle declaración al Teniente Flynn.

-Creo que hablaré con el Teniente Flynn, gracias por la información Sargento -dijo seria.

\- ¿Seguro que no quiere irse a descansar? -Sharon lo miró por encima de las gafas-. Acaban de darte el alta, Capitán.

-Gracias Sargento, estaré bien -volvió su vista a los documentos.

Elliot volvió a su trabajo y Sharon recogió el documento y se fue a Grandes Crímenes. Fue con tranquilidad, pensando en que decirle a Andy. Entró tras coger aire y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

-Capitán -sonrió Julio-. Es bueno tenerla de vuelta.

-Sí, los otros del FID son más insoportables -refunfuñó Provenza.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, Capitán -dijeron Tao, Gabriel y Buzz.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Sharon -sonrió Brenda.

-Lo mismo digo -añadió Andy.

-Gracias a todos -sonrió Sharon-. Teniente Flynn, ¿podría ir a mi despacho? -dijo amablemente.

-Capitán, tengo que… -empezó a decirle.

-Ya, por favor -fue lo que le indicó a Andy que lo que tenía que hacer podía hacerse más tarde.

-Sí, Capitán.

Todos se quedaron confundidos por la reacción de Andy y por la del Capitán, aunque todos suponían que había leído lo nuevo del expediente del teniente. Ambos fueron, manteniendo una distancia prudencial, cuando llegaron Sharon cerró la puerta y las cortinas de la oficina.

\- ¿Me echabas de menos, Capitán? -dijo Andy, sin pensar en lo que venía después.

\- ¡Teniente! -dijo Sharon, lanzando el informe sobre la mesa-. ¿Me puede decir por qué discutió en el hospital con el Teniente Smith? -la mirada era severa, Andy comprendió que no era una broma y se sentó.

-Por culpa de ese imbécil quedaste en coma, Capitán -dijo seriamente.

-La culpa fue de los ladrones, Teniente -Sharon empezaba a enfadarse-. Pensé que se comportaría de forma profesional.

-Pero, Capitán, nuestra re…

-Teniente Flynn, nuestra relación acabó cuando dejamos de ser Matthew y Elisabeth -dijo secamente, Andy también se enfadó en ese momento.

\- ¡¿Entonces que fue lo del hospital?! -gritó enfadado, Sharon también se enfadó, ambos por el dolor que les causaron esas palabras.

-Eso del hospital, Teniente, no fue nada -Andy se levantó, enfadado.

\- ¡Perdón por intentar protegerte! ¡Perdón por tener sentimientos! -Andy dio un golpe en la mesa, se le notaba dolido.

-Perdón por ser la Reina del Hielo, perdón por ser tan odiosa -contuvo las lágrimas en aquel momento, Andy se dio cuenta.

-Lo siento, Capitán.

-Vete, Teniente.

Andy no rechistó más, se fue directo a una reunión, avisando a Provenza para que se lo dijera a Brenda. Sharon se apoyó en sus manos durante unos segundos, se levantó y mandó un mensaje a Gavin, fue a su casa, dónde él ya la esperaba con una botella de vino tinto y chocolate.


	19. Chapter 19

Llegó a casa y se quitó los tacones, dejó el bolso sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sofá, abrazando un cojín del sofá, llevó la cabeza hacia arriba y Gavin se puso frente a ella, con dos copas de vino.

-Soy una idiota -suspiró Sharon.

-No lo eres -dijo Gavin posando las copas sobre la mesa.

-Acabo de fastidiarlo todo, Gavin -dijo mirándole, Gavin la abrazó.

-Oye, querida, no lo has fastidiado, estabais enfadados y ambos hablasteis sin pensar.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando, Gavin intentó que Sharon se despejara haciéndola reír y viendo series. Después de un rato, Gavin se fue a su casa y Sharon se quedó dormida. El sonido del teléfono de Sharon resonó por toda la habitación, se despertó, aunque su voz de dormida la delataría.

_***Conversación Telefónica*** _

_-Capitán Sharon Raydor -dijo una adormilada Sharon._

_-Capitán -sonó la voz de Andy, lo que parece que despertó a la Capitán-. Hoy es su día de suerte._

_\- ¿Teniente? ¿Qué está pasando? -nunca lo admitiría, pero aún le preocupaba el teniente._

_-Llame a una ambulancia y venga a la siguiente dirección._

_***Fin de la llamada*** _

Andy colgó y le mandó la dirección, Sharon hizo lo que le pidió. Tardó más de lo que hubiera deseado en vestirse y llegar al lugar que Andy había mandado. Por primera vez Sharon puso las luces policiales en su coche para llegar más rápido, sabía que le iba a ser complicado ocultar su preocupación. Aparcó y casi corrió hasta la ambulancia, Andy peleaba con los paramédicos, sin dejarles hacer su trabajo.

-Capitán.

-Teniente, déjeles hacer su trabajo -dijo Sharon, cuando Andy se sentó puso una mano en su hombro.

-Sí, pero después de hacer el mío.

-Dese prisa, Teniente -dijo Sharon, con preocupación en su voz, Andy describió al tipo que le apuñaló, dio la pistola y suspiró.

-Se fue por… por -dijo antes de desvanecerse, inclinándose contra Sharon, quien lo inclinó contra los paramédicos.

-Será mejor que se levante -dijo con voz de Darth Raydor, cuando la ambulancia se marchó, Sharon llamó a su equipo, cuando subió al coche mandó un mensaje a Brenda para que le fuera actualizando sobre Andy-. Flynn, eres un idiota -dijo mientras conducía, preocupada hasta la central.

Todos notaban a Sharon distinta, pero nadie se había atrevido a preguntar. Rápidamente Brenda mandó un mensaje a Sharon de que Andy ya estaba despierto, ella ya tenía la foto del supuesto atacante, pero estaba muerto. Se dirigió hacia el hospital, entró rápidamente y, antes de entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba Andy, respiró y se tranquilizó, Brenda y Provenza estaban con él, Andy la miró.

-Es bueno verle despierto, Teniente -dijo amablemente-. Tengo la foto, si lo reconoces, me quedaré el caso, sino pasaré el caso a Crímenes Mayores, ¿entendido? -Él asintió, Sharon le mostró la foto, Brenda y Provenza negaron.

-Es difícil saberlo con certeza -Sharon sabía que aunque lo supiera no les dejaría el caso al FID-. Todo pasó muy rápido.

-Bien, pues Jefa Johnson aquí tiene -dijo dándole las pruebas-. Recupérese pronto, Teniente -hizo un gesto y salió de la habitación.

Sharon respiró con tranquilidad al salir de la habitación, con suerte no tendría que pasar por Crímenes Mayores durante un tiempo y así no vería a Flynn, por su culpa la relación entre ambos no sería nada más allá de una enemistad profunda.

Llegó casa tras pedirse una semana de vacaciones, no tenía ganas de cruzarse con nadie, así que decidió cuidarse y darse algo de tiempo para ella misma. Se vistió con un chándal y se recogió el pelo con una coleta baja. Recogió las llaves del coche y la cartera para ir a comprar alguna bomba de baño y demás cosas a una droguería cercana. No tardó demasiado en llegar y llenar el carro, mirando a las bombas de baño, Sharon chocó con otro carro.

-Lo siento -dijo llevando la mirada a la otra persona.

-No pasa nada -dijo la señora.

\- ¿Sarah? -preguntó Sharon, sorprendida al reconocer la cara.

-La misma -dijo confundida antes de analizar el rostro de Sharon-. ¡Sharon! -Sarah sonrió y la abrazó-. Andrew me dijo que estabas en coma después de que te dispararan, ¿cómo estás?

\- ¿Flynn te habló de mí?

-Claro, él es tu compañero, ¿no? -dijo tranquilamente.

-Bueno, digamos que nuestra relación no es la mejor -dijo Sharon, algo apenada.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos quedar hoy para cenar, si te parece bien -sonrió con amabilidad.

-Claro -sonrió tiernamente-. Te daré la dirección de mi piso, estaré sola toda esta semana.

-Me encantaría tener una noche de chicas como antaño.

Ambas mujeres se despidieron con un abrazo, sonrientes, y cada una siguió su camino, ambas fueron a pagar y luego cada una para su casa. Sharon estaba emocionada, pensó mucho en aquel matrimonio, había querido llamar a Sarah, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo y, al parecer, el destino hizo que se encontraran.

Sharon se cuidó durante toda la tarde, se dio un baño relajante, se preparó una comida saludable y deliciosa, se vistió cómoda pero hermosa, se recogió un poco el pelo. Su teléfono sonó, miró y no era Sarah, así que lo cogió por si acaso.

*Conversación telefónica*

-Capitán Sharon Raydor.

-Capitán, soy el Capitán Taylor.

-Capitán, dígame.

-Hay un caso que quieren que lleve.

-Capitán, estoy de vacaciones por una semana.

-No puede esperar, Capitán, son órdenes de Delk -Sharon suspiró.

-Déjeme hacer unas llamadas y estaré allí lo antes posible.

-Gracias, Capitán.

-Pienso tomarme estas vacaciones pronto, Capitán Taylor.

-Se las merece, Capitán Raydor.

*Fin de la llamada*

Sharon llamó a Sarah para cancelar sus planes, aunque ella le respondió que no se libraría tan fácilmente de pasar una noche con ella. La determinación de la mujer hizo reír a Sharon, quien fue directamente al trabajo tras ponerse los tacones. Llegó bastante malhumorada al trabajo, le explicaron que en el caso de Andy les habían puesto una denuncia civil que debía investigar.

-No puede ser, no me voy ni un día y ya tienen problemas -dijo para si misma, enfadada-. Sargento Elliot, se quedará a cargo del resto de casos hasta que este sea cerrado y vuelva de las vacaciones.

-Sí, Capitán -dijo al notar su enfado y recogió las notas de Sharon.

Sharon recogió el bloc de notas y se dirigió a la división que tanto quería evitar. Entró y vio a Andy sentado, todos se giraron al escuchar sus tacones golpeando el suelo de la sala de asesinatos.

\- ¿Capitán? -habló Julio-. ¿No estaba de vacaciones?

-Así es Detective, pero os han puesto una demanda y el jefe Delk me pidió que llevara el caso, así que aquí estoy.

-Para salvarnos el culo, supongo -añadió Provenza.

-Si así quiere verlo, Teniente, sí -dijo secamente, todos comprendieron el estado de ánimo de Sharon y no comentaron nada más.

-Anímese, Capitán -intentó decir Julio, Sharon lo miró-. Será fácil descubrir que ha mentido.

-Eso espero, Detective -sonrió levemente.

Sharon fue entrevistando uno a uno, terminando por Andy, cuando salió Tao vio al magullado Andy sentarse frente a ella. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. Las entrevistas habían sacado a luz que la acusación era falsa, aunque debía investigar más y terminar de interrogar a los demás agentes. Se quedaron por un momento en silencio, Andy estaba comiéndola con los ojos, se había dado cuenta de que Sharon no estaba vestida como en un día de trabajo normal y sintió celos.

-Teniente, ¿estás mejor? -dijo antes de empezar a entrevistarlo.

\- ¿Se preocupa por mí, Capitán? -Sharon puso los ojos en blanco.

-Aunque no lo parezca, Flynn, no soy la bruja del escuadrón de ratas o la reina del hielo -hacía tiempo que sabía los motes, pero eso solo le indicaba que hacía bien tu trabajo. Continuaron con la entrevista, pero antes de marchar Andy no pudo evitar decirle algo.

-Pásalo bien en tu cita, Capitán -aunque no tenían buena relación, a Andy le gustaba mucho la Capitán y se ponía celoso cuando la veía con otra persona.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? No vistes como normalmente al trabajo -dijo Andy, Sharon se dio cuenta en ese momento.

-No, Teniente, había quedado con Sarah -Andy abrió los ojos de sorpresa en ese momento.

-Lo siento, Capitán -dijo acercándose.

-Mejórese pronto, Teniente -dijo recogiendo las notas y saliendo de la sala, dejando a un confundido Andy en la sala de reuniones.

Sharon volvió a su oficina, archivó las evidencias que había recogido de las declaraciones de los agentes.

Un par de días después Andy estaba haciendo informes, cuando fue al baño, escuchó a unos agentes hablar de rumores sobre la Capitán Raydor, lo que escuchó lo enfadó. Al parecer había rumores de que Elliot y Sharon habían estado muy juntos, Andy pensó que Sharon le había mentido y no le había gustado eso.

Andy ya estaba casi por completo recuperado, pero tenía sentimientos por Sharon y los rumores le habían molestado. Fue hacia la oficina de Sharon, tenía las cortinas cerradas, pero entró igualmente.

-Me mentiste -dijo Andy, tenía a Sharon a unos centímetros.

-No le mentí, Teniente -dijo Sharon confundida.

-Ah, claro, entonces has estado pegada al Sargento Elliot por simple amistad, los rumores vuelan, Capitán -Andy sonaba enfadado, Sharon también se enfadó un poco.

-El Sargento podría ser mi hijo, Teniente -dijo Sharon-. Además, lo que haga con mi vida no te incumbe, no tenemos una relación, Flynn.

\- ¿Sabes? Tengo sentimientos por ti, Sharon -dijo sin pensar por el enfado-. Y odio que me mientan -la acorraló contra la pared.

-Teniente -Sharon se había puesto nerviosa, cuando estaba cerca de ese hombre perdía cualquier habilidad de raciocinio.

-No me incumbe, pero me afectan -acarició la mejilla de Sharon, los labios de ambos estaban cerca, las manos de Sharon estaban en el pecho de Andy.

-Andy… -a Sharon le costaba respirar por la cercanía y su nerviosismo, sentía que sus latidos eran tan fuertes que él podía oírlos. Parecía que Andy volvió en sí y se separó un poco.

-Lo siento, Capitán -dijo calmándose.

-Puede que no seamos nada -dijo y tiró de la corbata hacia ella-. Pero me sorprende que se rinda tan pronto, Teniente -Andy se había sorprendido por la reacción de Sharon, quien en ese momento había alejado su ‘yo racional’.

-Capitán, ¿está segura de lo que va a hacer? -dijo Andy, volviendo a acorralarla contra la pared.

-Voy a romper las normas Raydor por ti, Teniente -volvió a tirar de su corbata para quedar a centímetros de su boca. Ambos estaban a unos centímetros de juntar sus labios cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, se separaron rápidamente-. Que nadie te vea, Teniente, pero pienso continuar con esto, hoy en mi apartamento -dijo antes de hacer que se fuera por la puerta, Andy sólo sonrió.

Se colocó el pelo y la ropa, se sentó en la silla y colocó los archivos, cuando dejó pasar a la persona, resultó ser Sarah, le había llevado la cena para que, al menos, cenaran ambas juntas. No estuvo mucho tiempo ya que era tarde, y prometió que otro día debían ir a comer. Poco tiempo estuvieron Andy y Sharon en la central, quizá fue Sharon la primera en salir, ya que le dio tiempo a ponerse una lencería bonita y una bata medio transparentes que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.


	20. Chapter 20

Andy llamó a la puerta, sabía que a Sharon le gustaban las chaquetas de cuero, así que se cambió la americana por la que tenía, aunque se dejó la corbata. Cuando Sharon abrió la puerta, Andy abrió la boca y se quedó paralizado.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí? -dijo sonriendo, coqueta.

-No tenía pensado, Capitán -dijo entrando, cerrando la puerta tras él, Sharon tiró de sus corbatas.

-Me alegra saberlo, Teniente -Andy la acercó a él por la cintura, Sharon puso las manos rodeando su cuello y ambos se besaron. La pierna de Sharon subió hasta la cadera de Andy, él la agarró y acarició su muslo, se separaron por un momento.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -dijo en su oído

-A la habitación, Teniente -sonrió y tiró de la corbata para guiarlo.

Andy estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Sharon, pero no le molestó conocer esa faceta de ella. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, cerraron la puerta y Sharon le quitó la corbata, luego le besó el cuello. Cuando Andy intentó acercarse a ella, no le dejó, lo que frustró. Sharon sonrió y le ató la corbata alrededor de los ojos.

-Disfrute de esto, Teniente, no puedo prometer que pase otra vez -susurró en su oído.

\- ¿El no poder verte es un castigo por haberte gritado, Capitán? -dijo notando las manos de Sharon quitándole la chaqueta y desabrochando su camisa.

-Es para intensificar los otros sentidos, como el tacto -dijo acariciando el pecho desnudo de Andy.

\- ¿Y lo de no poder tocarte? -dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, eso sí es un pequeño castigo.

Sharon sonrió y desnudó casi al completo al Teniente, colocó las manos del teniente en su cintura tras quitarse la bata, permitiendo que él explorara su cuerpo con las manos. Cuando Sharon pegó su cuerpo contra el de él, Andy rodeó su cintura y la besó. Sharon había notado la erección del Teniente lo que la hizo bajar una mano hasta su miembro, haciendo que él gimiera.

-Sharon… -dijo en su boca-. Déjame verte…

-Aún no, Andy-. Sharon sonrió y se puso de rodillas, desnudando del todo a Andy.

Ambos se tomaron su tiempo para explorarse, tocarse y saborearse. Fue quizá el mejor sexo que ambos habían tenido en años, se necesitaban y se amaban, aunque ninguno lo admitiría. Andy supo cómo hacer que Sharon disfrutara tanto o más que ella a él, hizo cosas que nunca había hecho antes, haciendo que el sexo entre ambos fuera mágico.

Se quedaron exhaustos tras la tercera ronda, se quedaron boca arriba, recuperando el aliento. Andy la miró, sonriente, Sharon se acurrucó contra él, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él. Andy pasó el brazo bajo su cuello, acariciándole la espalda.

-Sharon -dijo posando sus labios sobre la frente de ella.

-Dime, Andy -cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo llamaremos a esto? -dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Podemos llamarlo amistad con derecho a roce, Teniente -dijo con tranquilidad.

-Bueno, podría aceptar eso, Capitán -dijo acariciándole la espalda-. Pero no se va a quedar así, conseguiré conquistarte en un futuro, Sharon -ella levantó la mirada-. No te haré daño, Capitán.

Ambos se quedaron así por unos minutos antes de que Andy se tuviera que ir a su casa, ya que mañana ambos tenían que trabajar. Cuando se fue a marchar, cada uno cogió el móvil de la mesa. Sharon se apoyó en el marco de la puerta viendo como Andy no quería irse todavía, pero cuando Sharon le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se fue, Sharon sonrió, se dio una ducha tranquilizante y fue a la cama tras ponerse el camisón. Durmió plácidamente hasta que, sobre las 5 de la mañana, llamaron.

_***Conversación telefónica*** _

_-Capitán Sharon Raydor -dijo dormida._

_\- ¿Capitán?_

_\- ¿Teniente Provenza? -dijo confundida._

_\- ¿Está Flynn allí? -dijo, tras alejarse del equipo e ir al pasillo._

_-Por supuesto que no, Teniente._

_\- ¿Entonces por qué tiene su móvil? -Sharon se sorprendió._

_-Oh, debimos de confundirnos cuando fue a dejar los papeles en la oficina -dijo Sharon, intentando sonar abrumada._

_-Bueno, pues avísele usted de que traiga su inútil trasero a la sala de asesinatos, por favor._

_-Nos veremos allí para el intercambio de móviles._

**_*Fin de la llamada*_ **

Sharon se sintió avergonzada, pero se vistió rápidamente para ir a la central, llamó a Andy para avisarle. Se había puesto una de sus faldas favoritas junto a una de las blusas que menos solía ponerse pero que aún le encantaba.

Llegó a la central, con el móvil en la mano, dejándolo en la mesa de Andy, se quedó sentada en su silla hasta que Andy llegó.

-Creo que fue mi culpa confundir los teléfonos, Capitán -dijo con tranquilidad.

-No hay problema, Teniente, pero gracias por ayudarme con su expediente -dijo Sharon levantándose. Todos los miraban, parecían darse cuenta de que algo pasaba, pero no exactamente de qué.

-Ya que está aquí, Capitán, ¿podemos pedirle un favor? -dijo Brenda.

-Depende de cual, Jefa -dijo cogiendo el móvil que Andy le estaba dando.

-Al parecer una de nuestras víctimas era un policía retirado.

-Y quiere que pida el expediente, ¿verdad? -dijo sacando el móvil de la americana.

-Si es posible -Sharon miró el nombre del oficial.

-Déjeme hacer unas llamadas y le traeré el expediente lo antes posible.

-Gracias, Capitán.

-Es un placer, Jefa -sonrió y salió de la sala.

Sharon fue al archivo después de que Elliot le confirmara que su informe estaba en los archivos del FID. Lo buscó y rápidamente lo encontró, era uno de los archivos más amplios de todo el LAPD. Fue rápidamente hacia la sala de asesinatos, pero se paró para hablar un momento con el jefe Pope en el estrecho pasillo que había entre la sala y el ascensor.

-Disculpe, Capitán -escuchó la voz de Flynn, quien puso las manos en su cintura para apartarla justo cuando Pope se giró camino a su oficina.

-Perdón por estar en medio, Teniente -dijo sin poder apartar sus manos, ya que llevaba el archivo.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda? -dijo sonriendo.

-Por favor, Teniente -dijo al girarse suavemente, ofreciéndole la mitad de los documentos.

-Después de usted, Capitán Raydor -dijo tras tomar los documentos y dirigiéndose a la sala de asesinatos.

\- ¿Sabes, Flynn? -dijo Sharon mientras caminaban uno tras el otro-. Este Teniente tiene más documentos que usted y Provenza juntos -dijo medio riendo.

-Eso es un golpe bajo, Raydor -dijo sonriendo, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Me he leído los archivos, usted y Provenza son mucho mejores que este Teniente -sonrió y se dio la vuelta, frenándose-. Y puedo afirmarlo, por lo menos, en su caso, Teniente Andrew Flynn, sobre todo en aspecto físico- eso último lo dijo susurrando.

-Me halaga, Capitán -dijo cuando volvieron a caminar-. Usted tampoco está nada mal.

Ambos terminaron con esa especie de coqueteo cuando entraron en la sala, Andy volvió a poner una cara de enfadado. Dejaron los documentos encima de la mesa de Daniels. Brenda se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de archivos, al igual que el resto del equipo.

-Es el expediente más grande que he visto -dijo Brenda.

-Bueno, sólo hay un par más grandes que este, tiene demasiados enemigos -dijo Sharon, facilitándole una lista de nombres-. Si acepta mi ayuda, puedo analizar con alguien de su equipo todos los documentos.

-Flynn la ayudará, Capitán -dijo, aunque Andy puso cara de desacuerdo, le encantaba pasar tiempo con Sharon.

-Pero, Jefa…

-No quiero reproches, Flynn -Brenda habló con seriedad esta vez.

-Está bien, Jefa.

\- ¿Dónde podemos revisarlo?

-En la sala de reuniones, revisaremos e interrogaremos esta lista mientras revisan su expediente, cierren las cortinas para no levantar sospechas cuando venga la esposa y su excompañero.

-Sí, jefa -ambos cogieron el expediente e hicieron lo que les mandaron.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, se dividieron los documentos a la mitad, mientras leían Andy había puesto una mano sobre el muslo de Sharon, distrayéndola.

-Teniente, para haber intentado poner pegas -dijo apartando su mano-, se muestra muy cariñoso.

-Capitán, sabe que es para… mantener las apariencias -tomó la mano de ella hasta sus labios para besarla.

-Teniente, esta sala tiene cámaras -dijo con cordialidad.

-Estarán demasiado ocupados, Capitán.

-Sigamos con esto -dijo volviendo a revisar los papeles, no pudiendo evitar que la mano de Andy volviera a donde antes.

Unas horas después, Buzz les llevó comida, ambos estaban bastante separados cuando entró, Andy caminaba de un lado a otro, leyendo en busca de algo interesante, mientras que Sharon estaba tranquilamente sentada, terminando de leer los documentos que tenían asignados.

-Les traigo la comida, espero que le guste también lo vegetariano, Capitán.

-Por supuesto, gracias Buzz -sonrió levemente, ayudándolo a colocarlo.

-Gracias, Buzz -dijo Andy aun leyendo los artículos.

-Oh, la jefa quiere saber si han descubierto algo.

-De momento, sólo que era un imbécil -dijo Andy-. Salió de estos casos por poder pagar al mejor abogado de todo California.

-Teniente -dijo Sharon, fríamente-. No hay nada nuevo aún, pero contacté con el abogado Baker para solicitarle información sobre los juicios, espero que eso no moleste a la subjefa.

-No lo creo, ahora la informaré, que aproveche.

Buzz salió y Andy se sentó, cansado de revisar los papeles. Sharon sonrió y se puso tras él, dándole un masaje en los hombros. Andy cerró los ojos, Sharon paró de darle un masaje para acariciarle el pelo.

-No puedo creer que cada vez que hay un caso sobre un policía os tengáis que leer toda esta mierda de nuevo -dijo, haciendo que Sharon se sentara sobre sus piernas.

-Bienvenido al escuadrón de ratas, Teniente, normalmente esto es a lo que me dedico -dijo riendo levemente.

-Oh, ¿y si en vez de comer esta porquería te como a ti? -dijo cambiando completamente de tema.

-Guarde las energías para luego, Teniente -Sharon se levantó y sirvió la comida para ambos.

-Capitán, está preciosa hoy -dijo mientras comía y leía los archivos-. Debería ponerse esa falda y esa blusa más a menudo.

-Gracias, Teniente, tomaré su opinión en cuenta.

Sonrieron y se volvieron a buscar cosas, Sharon se dio cuenta de unas coincidencias, fue al lado de Andy, inclinándose hacia delante.

-Teniente, al parecer ha tenido varias peleas con el mismo agente -dijo casi con las mejillas pegadas a él-. Es otro de los agentes con más problemáticos del LAPD.

-Capitán, acabas de descubrir un sospechoso potencias -él sonrió y le besó en la mejilla, se levantó y fue a actualizar a la subjefa, quien dejó a ambos salir a descansar.

Sharon tocó su mejilla, sonriendo y salió de allí, encontrándose con Andy en el aparcamiento, ambos habían decidido ir a tomar una copa de vino y, bueno, agua en el caso de Flynn. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa medio escondida.

-Oye, Flynn -dijo Sharon, bebiendo un poco de vino-. Sé que no bebes, ¿pero ni siquiera una gota? -dijo curiosa.

-Sólo hay una manera de que beba alcohol sin saltarme mi sobriedad, Sharon.

\- ¿Sí? -preguntó mirándole, tras terminar el vino-. ¿Cuál es esa forma?

-Esta -dijo poniendo la mano en la mejilla de Sharon y acercándose para besarla con pasión. Sharon se sorprendió, pero correspondió rápidamente, hasta que escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta.

-Veo que interrumpo, Shar, pero tengo lo que me pediste -dijo Gavin cuando ambos se separaron.

-Gracias Gavin -sonrió Sharon-. Te debo una.

-Y creo que ya sé como me la vas a devolver -sonrió y se giró-. Adiós, queridos.

-Adiós, Baker -sonrió Flynn.

-Ni una palabra, Gavin.

Después de que Andy se limpiara el pintalabios, Sharon se lo pusiera de nuevo y volvieron a la sala de asesinatos con los archivos que habían recibido de Gavin. Brenda mandó a Gabriel y a Tao a vigilar junto a una patrulla del SIS. Sharon se quedó sentada sobre el escritorio de Andy mientras esperaba a que todos salieran a pedirle algo, comenzó a mensajearse con sus hijos y con Gavin, Fernando y Andrea. Tao y Gabriel ya traían a aquel policía retirado, estaban todos en la sala de asesinato excepto Julio y Brenda.

\- ¡Tú! -dijo el sospechoso señalando a Sharon, ella levantó la mirada-. ¡Tú eres la zorra del FID que va a ir después de él! -dijo señalando a la foto del policía muerto. Andy se puso frente a ella, al igual que Daniels y Provenza.

-Por encima de mi cadáver, agente -dijo un enfadado Provenza.

-No podréis evitarlo, Teniente -dijo frente a él-. No estoy solo en esto.

Gabriel y Tao se lo llevaron a otra sala, Brenda y Julio habían escuchado todo, rápidamente llevaron a Sharon a la oficina del Jefe Pope.

-Sánchez, Flynn con ella. No quiero que se separen, llévenla a un lugar donde no vayan a buscarla -dijo Pope-. Esa ha sido una amenaza contra una Capitán de la policía de Los Ángeles.

-Jefe Pope, puedo cuidarme sola.

-Capitán Raydor, sé que puede, pero la amenaza ha sido directa.

-Capitán -dijo Flynn-. Podemos preguntarles a Sarah y a Tom si te permiten quedarse allí mientras dura esto.

-Flynn -dijo Pope-. Volverán a ser Elisabeth y Matthew Evans -vio a los dos intentando rechistar-. Y es una orden.

-Sí, jefe Pope.

-Entendido, jefe.

-Los agentes Michael Spencer y Samantha Moore serán sus hijos en la misión, y los dos policías que los protegerán, vivirán en ambas casas de al lado.

-Jefe, ¿puedo decirle algo? -dijo Brenda.

-Di, subjefa Johnson.

-Se lleva a uno de mis mejores agentes y a una de las mejores agentes de todo el LAPD porque la Capitán ha sido amenazada de muerte. Pero yo pienso que lo mejor es que se quede.

\- ¿Disculpa?

-Si el equipo de ese agente corrupto piensa matarla, descubrirá pronto la identidad falsa. Supongamos que tienen su dirección, tampoco sería seguro dejarla allí. Entonces, lo mejor es que se quede con alguno de nosotros hasta que atrapemos al asesino.

-Jefa -dijo Julio-. Eso tampoco es seguro, estoy casi seguro de que nos han investigado.

-Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer?

-Tengo una idea -todos se giraron a ver a Andy-. Bueno, si es que han investigado a la Capitán Raydor sabrán todo sobre su vida, por lo que si notan algún cambio, probablemente atacarán a sus hijos -dijo, Sharon tembló, Brenda puso una mano sobre su hombro-. Y saben que entregaría su vida para proteger a sus hijos. Propongo que les pongamos protección y también a la Capitán, pero dejándola en su piso. Podemos turnarnos entre los agentes aquí presentes para reforzar la seguridad y comprarle lo necesario a la Capitán para que salga lo menos posible.

-Es buena idea, Flynn, ¿desde cuándo se volvió tan inteligente? -dijo Provenza.

-Sólo aceptaré que los agentes me persigan si mis hijos estarán protegidos desde ya.

-Capitán, estamos en ello.

-Seré el primer turno -dijo Flynn-. Vosotros tenéis toda la información y yo tendría que ponerme al día.

-Entonces mejor que sea el único, Teniente, puedes llevarla a tu casa para que sea más seguro -dijo Pope-. Así podréis avanzar más rápido.

-Nos iremos ahora.

Andy y Sharon se fueron, en el ascensor, Andy le puso una gorra negra, recogiéndole el pelo con ella. Se quitó la americana y se la puso, al igual que la corbata. Pasó la mano por encima de sus hombros y corrieron hasta el coche de Andy.

-Agáchate para que no se te vea la cara, Capitán -dijo con tranquilidad-. Iremos a mi casa, Brenda llevará tu ropa a la central y Provenza la traerá hasta mi casa.

-Teniente…

-Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, Sharon Raydor.


	21. Chapter 21

Cuando entraron en la casa de Andy la dejó pegada a la puerta, alguien había entrado, hizo un gesto de silencio y le indicó que se quedara tras él. Ambos sacaron la pistola, y vieron que el ruido provenía de la cocina, Andy articuló la palabra ‘salón’ para que ella se quedara allí.

-Manos arriba -dijo a la mujer que estaba de espaldas, sin reconocerla, ella se giró-. ¿Nic? ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo bajando el arma.

-Venía a darte una sorpresa, ¿a qué viene esto? -preguntó confundida.

\- ¡Capitán, falsa alarma, es mi hija! -Sharon fue hasta donde ellos.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Quién es ella? -dijo mirando a la mujer.

-Soy la Capitán Sharon Raydor -dijo ella, sonriendo-. Tu padre se ha ofrecido para protegerme y acogerme tras una amenaza de muerte.

-Así es, ella vivirá aquí hasta que se vaya el peligro, Nic.

-Encantada entonces, Capitán -dijo ella, abrazándola.

-Puedes llamarme Sharon.

-La casa estará con agentes de paisano, podrás venir, pero tengo que darles tu foto y eso para que no te detengan -Nicole asintió y se quedó al lado de Sharon-. Voy a ver si el resto de la casa está despejada.

Andy se fue, dejando a las dos mujeres en la cocina hablando. Volvió tras revisar cada esquina, como siempre habría que hacer si salía de casa, cosa que no iba a pasar. Llamaron al timbre y, al abrir, vio a Provenza con una maleta. Nicole se había ido tras hablar con Sharon, y ella estaba sentada en el sofá, todas las cortinas tapaban el interior de la casa.

-Capitán, Flynn -dijo poniendo la maleta al lado de la pared-. Espero que no se maten durante la estancia. Por cierto, el jefe Pope dijo que sería mejor cambiar un poco su cabello para que no se viera tan igual -dijo dándole un bote de tinte-. Flynn, contrólate, sé que te gustan las rubias -dijo bromeando, Sharon y Andy decidieron ignorar su comentario.

-Esto me va a estropear demasiado el pelo… -dijo lamentándose.

-Me voy ya, cuídala, idiota. Capitán, espero que tenga paciencia para aguantarle -dijo antes de marcharse a la central.

-Llevaré la maleta a mi habitación, estarás más cómoda y segura que en la de invitados -dijo pasándole una mano por el pelo.

-Gracias, Andy…

-Estarás hermosa de todas maneras, Sharon -besó su sien y se fue con la maleta.

Sharon se fue al baño a teñirse, su precioso pelo pelirrojo iba a quedar de un claro color rubio, que no es que fuera el color favorito de pelo, pero no tenía remedio. Cuando terminó de teñirse se duchó, pero se olvidó de coger un par de toallas.

\- ¡Teniente! -gritó Sharon.

\- ¿Hay algún problema, Sharon? -dijo sin entrar.

-Creo que necesito un par de toallas -dijo algo avergonzadas.

-Dame unos segundos -dijo antes de entrar con las toallas-. Te ves tan diferente con el pelo rubio… pero a la vez te ves tan hermosa como siempre -vio como Sharon se sonrojó, él abrió la toalla grande y cuando salió de la ducha él la envolvió con la toalla.

-Teniente, ¿intenta animarme? -dijo girándose contra él, sonriendo.

-Siempre que pueda ver esa hermosa sonrisa, lo intentaré hasta la muerte -dijo abrazándola.

-Puede que, entonces, cuando acabe todo esto, me invite a una cita -dijo cerca de sus labios.

-No hace falta esperar, la prepararé en casa -dijo besándola en el cuello-. Prepárate para una cita esta misma noche, Capitán, espero no defraudarla -dijo sonriendo.

-Tengo las expectativas altas, Teniente -dijo sonriendo-. Cuando estuve en coma pasaron cosas interesantes en mi mente.

-Ahora tendré que esforzarme más aún, iré a buscarte a mi habitación luego, preciosa, pero déjame llevarme lo que me voy a poner.

-Tienes 5 minutos, Teniente.

Ambos sonrieron e hicieron lo que habían dicho, Andy preparó como pudo una cena romántica. Cuando fue a la habitación, después de vestirse, vio a una Sharon rubia con un vestido rojo impresionante. Sonrió y puso la mano para que Sharon pusiera la suya encima, lo cual hizo. Le besó la mano y la acompañó hasta abajo, ayudándola a sentarse en la silla.

-Te ves hermosa, Sharon -dijo tiernamente en su oído.

-Tampoco te ves mal, Andy -sonrió y le miró poner la comida sobre la mesa.

Ambos cenaron entre risas y anécdotas, hablaron sobre las familias de ambos. Andy cocinaba de maravilla, algo que a Sharon le costaba aún creerse, además era romántico y tenía su casa con varios libros que se notaban desgastados por el uso. Cuando ya era tarde, Sharon fue a ponerse un camisón, con la sorpresa de que a Brenda se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, fue hasta donde Andy se estaba poniendo el pantalón del pijama, que era como usualmente dormía.

-Andy -dijo desde la puerta.

\- ¿Sí? -dijo girándose.

-Puede que a la subjefa se le haya olvidado meter los camisones… ¿me dejarías una camiseta?

-Sí, claro -dijo sonriendo, fue al armario y sacó la camiseta de los Dodgers.

-Andy, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que me ponga esta camiseta? -dijo cuando la tuvo en sus manos.

-Claro, aunque sea mi camiseta favorita -dijo acercándose-. En la mujer más hermosa de todo California tiene que verse espectacular.

-Exageras, Andrew -sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Capitán.

-Lo mismo, Teniente.

Cada uno se fue a dormir en camas separadas, durmieron plácidamente ambos. Sobre las 6 de la mañana Andy se despertó, comprobó que Sharon aún estaba dormida y luego se vistió para hacer el desayuno. Alguien llamó a la puerta, era Provenza, hablaron sobre los avances y le dijo las sospechas que tenían. Sharon bajó en ese momento, aún adormilada a la cocina, Provenza la vio y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, Sharon entró directamente a la cocina, sin prestar atención a los dos hombres.

-Flynn, no me digas que… -empezó a decir-. Eres un idiota, Flynn.

-Viejo, no es lo que parece -dijo Flynn, levantando las manos.

-Por lo que parece, has hecho algo de lo que probablemente te arrepentirás toda la vida… ¿en serio con la camiseta de los Dodgers? -dijo algo asqueado-. Espero que te compres una nueva.

-Provenza, a la jefa se le olvidó meter pijamas y cogí lo primero que vi del armario.

-Entonces volveré con una bolsa de pijamas, pero por el amor de dios, Flynn, no hagas nada de lo que después te arrepientas. Y dile a la Capitán las sospechas que tenemos.

-Se lo diré en el momento justo -dijo cuando Provenza salió por la puerta.

-Hazlo, Andy -dijo mirando hacia la cocina-. Es mejor que lo sepa cuanto antes.

Provenza se fue y Andy suspiró mirando a Sharon, ella se giró, sonriente, y le ofreció una taza de café. Andy sonrió y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, frente a Sharon.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero a Provenza casi le da un infarto al verte así esta mañana -dijo con tranquilidad y Sharon se sonrojó.

-Seguro que ha hecho suposiciones sobre esto -dijo tapándose la cara.

-He echado los balones fuera, tranquila -dijo sonriendo-. Te traerán los camisones en estos días.

-Gracias -sonrió-. ¿Hay alguna novedad? -Andy decidió mentir por el momento y negó con la cabeza.

-Están interrogando a todos los agentes que investigaste -dijo tomándole la mano para acariciarla.

-Pues aún tienen para rato, aunque supongo que habréis eliminado de los sospechosos a toda la división de Crímenes Mayores -dijo sonriente.

-Bueno, ninguno de nosotros te quiere muerta, Sharon -cuando terminaron de desayunar lo recogieron todo-. Deberías vestirte -sonrió y la besó tiernamente-. No queremos que al resto les den infartos por verte así -le colocó el pelo y ella sonrió.

-Bueno, Provenza ya no me verá igual desde hoy -dijo riendo, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello-. Pero tienes razón, Flynn.

-Oh, ¿puedes repetir eso? Quiero grabarlo -dijo Andy, sonriendo.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Teniente.

Sharon sonrió y fue a cambiarse, Andy se quedó sentado en el sofá, viendo la tele, Sharon se sentó a su lado. Andy pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sharon, haciendo que ella apoyara la cabeza sobre él. Vieron una maratón de películas antes de comer, Nicole llegó para hacerles compañía con la compra.

-Sharon, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu pelo? -dijo Nicole, sorprendida.

-Culpa del jefe, así si se abren las persianas por error no será tan fácil reconocerme -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Adoré tu pelo, espero que esto no dure demasiado -dijo abrazándola.

-Como no me decoloré el pelo, cada vez que me duche irá desapareciendo el color -dijo mientras ambas se sentaban-. Espero que se vaya pronto.

-Sharon, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero… ¿puedo confesarte algo? -dijo mientras vio como su padre estaba ocupado en la cocina.

-Claro, Nicole -sonrió.

-Bueno, llevo mucho tiempo con mi pareja y sus hijos -dijo mirándola a ella-. Pero aún no me ha pedido matrimonio y últimamente apenas nos vemos… ¿crees que quiere dejarlo?

-Oh, querida, no -sonrió y le dio un abrazo-. Si no es su primer matrimonio, puede tener miedo de que cuando se casen pase lo mismo que la última vez -sonrió y le colocó el pelo-. Y supongo que lo de no poder veros es por tema de horarios -Nicole asintió.

\- ¿Crees que es por miedo?

-Sí, dale tiempo, querida -sonrió tiernamente.

-Parece que os lleváis bien -dijo Andy al verlas sonreír.

-Tu hija es encantadora, Teniente.

-Tu superior es muy agradable, papá.

Andy se rio en ese momento, Sharon y Nicole pusieron la mesa mientras Andy terminaba de cocinar. Nicole dijo que tendría que irse al terminar de comer para ir a llevar a los hijos de su pareja a unas clases. Comieron tranquilamente, cuando Nicole terminó, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y un abrazo a Sharon. Ambos terminaron de recoger la mesa con tranquilidad, no tenían nada que hacer, así que Sharon se puso a leer sentada en un lado del sofá. Andy se tumbó en ese mismo sofá, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Sharon.

\- ¿Estás cómodo, Teniente? -dijo Sharon, dejando el libro a un lado, acariciándole la cara.

-Bastante, Capitán -dijo mirándola-. ¿Por qué estás tan hermosa incluso desde este ángulo?

-Eres tú, que me ves con buenos ojos, Teniente -sonrió suavemente.

-Son las 5… -dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Te apetece un té? -dijo levantándose.

-Déjame prepararlo, Teniente -dijo haciendo que se sentara-. Como agradecimiento por dejarme estar en tu casa -sonrió y besó la frente de Andy.

-Me gusta que haya alguien aquí, esta casa es muy grande y solitaria -dijo sonriendo.

-Pero es linda -dijo Sharon-. Me gusta como la tienes decorada, Teniente.

-Oh, Capitán, eso es gracias a Nicole -sonrió-. Cuando compré esto le pedí ayuda, le encantó poder ayudarme -sonrió de nuevo, desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Tiene buen gusto -sonrió, acercándose para colocarle la corbata.

-Sí -Sharon acarició su pecho-. Aunque estoy seguro de que eso no lo heredó de mí.

-Bueno, no me parece que tengas mal gusto, Teniente -sonrió y alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Iré a abrir, no te muevas de aquí por si acaso -le dio un beso en la sien.

Andy miró por la mirilla, no era Provenza ni cualquier otro agente que conociera, así que en silencio se fue a avisar a Sharon de que se encerrara en la habitación y que no saliera en ninguna circunstancia. Andy tuvo a mano la pistola en todo momento, abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, Teniente Flynn -dijo la joven.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy la persona que le va a dejar una pista sobre quien intenta hacer daño a la Capitán Raydor.

-No lo repetiré otra vez, ¿quién es usted? -dijo enfadándose.

-No se me permite decirle eso, Teniente, pero puede fiarse de mi -dijo enseñando la placa-. Dele esto al teniente Provenza, llevo observándoles por un tiempo, sé que son grandes amigos. Puede decirle que estarán protegidos no solo por su división, déjeme pasar, por favor.

\- ¿Tiene armas?

-Sólo información, Teniente.

-Puede decirla aquí.

-No se la diré, todo está aquí -le entregó un archivador-. Me iré ahora, hay más de una persona que le quiere hacer daño a Sharon.

\- ¿Eres del FIB? -dijo levantando una ceja.

-Sí, pero eso no es importante, cuanta menos gente sepa donde está la Capitán, mejor. Me iré ahora.

Andy se quedó confundido, llamó a Provenza y le dio el archivo, Sharon seguía en la habitación. Tras hablar con él, Andy subió y abrió la puerta.

-Sharon, no era nadie peligroso, pero no me quise arriesgar -dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

-Andy… -dijo sin moverse.

\- ¿Sharon? -dijo preocupado, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en la mano.

-Esto estaba sobre la cama… -se giró levemente-. Es una carta de amenaza para ti.

-Llamaré a la Subjefa.

-No, Andy, nos vamos, ambos estamos amenazados, es mejor irse sin decírselo a nadie.

-Shar… -él la abrazó-. Hagamos la maleta con lo que podamos, nos vamos.

Ambos prepararon la maleta, cuando fueron a bajar, vieron a una mujer sentada en el sofá, Sharon se escondió tras Andy.

-Ya que os vais, dejadme ayudaros -dijo la joven, era la misma con la que Andy había estado hablando.

\- ¿Por qué nos ayudarías? -dijo Andy.

-Porque conozco muy bien a Sharon, aunque ella a mí todavía no.

\- ¿De qué me conoces? -dijo Sharon, al lado de Andy.

-Soy Luna Álvarez -dijo la joven morena-. Soy una gran amiga de Emily y Ricky -dijo con tranquilidad.

-Eso explica porque nos quieres ayudar -dijo Andy.

-Sólo yo sabré a donde vais, seré quien se comunique con el resto de los agentes, amigos y familia y así será más seguro para ambos. Coged lo más necesario, el resto de las cosas correrán a mi cuenta.

\- ¿Nuestras identidades? -dijo Sharon.

-Seréis Narcissa y Frederick Wilson, yo seré Lilith, seréis una pareja pero no estáis casados, yo seré la hija de Cissy, detallaremos los datos mañana -Sharon asintió-. Poneros ropa cómoda, nos vamos de California.

\- ¿Salimos de California? -dijo Andy, preocupado.

-Sí, nos vamos a las Vegas.

-Eso está más cerca que Sacramento, Andy -dijo suavemente.

-Será un viaje en coche, vosotros iréis atrás, los cristales están tintados, cuando lleguemos a Nevada nos cambiaremos de coche, de ropa y, bueno, vosotros de estilo.

Ambos asintieron y metieron las bolsas en el Jeep, se sentaron en la parte de atrás. Sharon se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de Andy bastante pronto. Cuando estaban cerca de la primera parada, Andy decidió hablar con Luna.

-Entonces, ¿sólo nos podremos comunicar contigo? -dijo intentando no despertar a Sharon.

-Y con los amigos que hagáis en Las Vegas -dijo con suavidad-. Vuestros teléfonos serán entregados en el piso en el que os quedareis. El FBI os dará dinero y será un piso lujoso.

Andy asintió y sólo volvieron a hablar cuando llegaron a la primera parada. Andy despertó con cuidado a Sharon, pero aún estaba medio dormida cuando la ayudó a bajar del coche.

-Empezaréis con vuestra tapadera hoy, así que la habitación es doble.

-Está bien, si hay un sofá dormiré allí -dijo Andy con las dos pequeñas maletas en la mano.

-Mañana a las 7 nos iremos, no queda mucho para llegar a Las Vegas, pero no me gusta conducir por la noche.

-Necesitarás descansar, tranquila.

Los tres fueron hasta aquel hostal, Sharon había dormido en el coche, así que no tenía sueño cuando llegó a la habitación. Se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que Andy se sentara a su lado.

-Puedes dormir en la cama, yo no tengo sueño -dijo suavemente.

-Prométeme que si tienes sueño te acostarás en la cama -dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Tengo una idea mejor -sonrió, poniéndose la camiseta de los Dodgers para dormir, se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama e hizo un gesto para que Andy se tumbara.

-Creo que me gusta esta idea -apoyó su cabeza en los pechos de Sharon, abrazándola.

-Duerme, Teniente -dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Andy cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido rápidamente, Sharon sonrió levemente y recogió el libro de la mesita para leer. Aunque hubiera dormido todo el viaje hasta allí, Sharon empezó a tener sueño, así que se acomodó y se puso a dormir abrazada a Andy.


	22. Chapter 22

Sobre las 6 y media, Luna entró en la habitación y sonrió al verlos dormir así. Dejó dos teléfonos sobre la mesa y algo de ropa para cuando despertaran, también pidió el desayuno para un cuarto de hora después. Tocó suavemente el hombro de Sharon, quien se despertó y vio a la joven.

-Despierta al Teniente, en media hora nos vamos -dijo susurrando, Sharon asintió y Luna salió de la habitación.

Sharon acarició la cara de Andy levemente, haciendo que abriera levemente los ojos. Sharon sonrió y Andy la abrazó con fuerza, sin querer despertar aún. Sharon le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo que volviera a abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -dijo con voz ronca.

-Las 6:30 -dijo con voz suave-. Nos vamos en media hora, tenemos ropa para cambiarnos.

-Ugh, odio parecer que me estoy fugando -dijo dejando que Sharon fuera al baño a cambiarse con la ropa que le habían dado. Él hizo lo mismo pero en la habitación.

Cada uno cogió el teléfono, que solo tenía dos contactos, el de la pareja y el de Luna, en ambos añadidos como Little Lily, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y Andy fue a abrir y volvió con el desayuno. Comieron con tranquilidad, y, cuando terminaron, Luna entró a la habitación.

-Veo que ya estáis cambiados, ¿preparados para terminar el viaje hacia Las Vegas? -dijo suavemente.

-Sí -dijo Sharon, cerrando la bolsa con la ropa.

-Nunca he estado en Las Vegas por algo que no sea trabajo, supongo que podremos turismo, ¿no? -dijo Andy, cargando con las bolsas.

-Claro, Teniente -dijo tranquilamente, caminando delante de ambos.

\- ¿Hay algo más que ver en Las Vegas aparte de casinos? -dijo Sharon, nunca había ido a la ciudad, pero sabía que la mayoría de las personas la llamaban la ciudad del pecado.

-Claro, podemos ver el Valley of Fire, el Lago Mead, el Red Rock Canyon y las Fuentes del Bellagio, por ejemplo -dijo Andy, sentándose a su lado en el coche.

-Bueno, tampoco nos quedaremos demasiado -dijo Luna-. Estaremos una semana, luego nos volveremos a mover.

-Entonces nos quedaremos en un hotel, ¿verdad? -dijo Andy, mientras ponía su mano disimuladamente encima de la de Sharon.

-Así es -dijo empezando a conducir-. ¿Os importa que ponga música?

-Por supuesto que no, Luna-dijo Sharon mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

-Por cierto, durante la estancia voy a tener que ayudar en una misión encubierta -dijo poniendo algo de Jazz-. Oh, mientras desayunabais conseguí que entrarais en la lista de un buen restaurante aquí esta noche-miró por el espejo-. Es uno vegetariano, espero que os guste, también unas entradas para ver un espectáculo del circo para antes de la cena.

-Eso es muy amable por tu parte, niña -dijo Andy sonriendo y dejando que Sharon apoyara su cabeza encima del hombro.

-Así no os aburriréis demasiado en el primer día en Las Vegas -sonrió levemente-. Además que el resto de los días estaré con vosotros como una familia feliz.

Los tres se callaron por el resto del viaje, que no duró mucho, cuando llegaron al hotel, en el armario tenían ropa lujosa. Sharon abrió la boca, sorprendida, Andy la abrazó por la espalda, sonriendo. Sharon sonrió levemente y miraron la hora, comerían en el hotel con Luna antes de que ella se fuera a trabajar.

-Cissy, creo que nos podemos acostumbrar a esto -dijo riendo levemente.

-Oh, no, no debemos, no tenemos el suficiente dinero para poder permitirnos ni una de esas prendas… -dijo Sharon, acariciando las manos de Andy.

-Igual si ahorramos por el resto de nuestras tristes vidas como policías -Andy bromeó.

-Definitivamente -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Hoy tenemos planes, querida -sonrió y puso algo de música-. Pero ¿le apetece bailar, Capitán? -dijo separándose y tendiéndole la mano.

-Por supuesto, Teniente -tomó su mano y ambos empezaron a bailar despacio, sin notar que la Agente Álvarez del FBI les estaba mirando, con el móvil en la mano.

-Teniente, Capitán -dijo suavemente, haciendo que ambos se separaran-. Perdón por interrumpir pero tengo a Crímenes Mayores al teléfono -dijo señalando el móvil.

-Claro, ¿podemos hablar con ellos a solas, agente? -dijo Sharon, con suavidad.

-Por supuesto, tienen media hora -dijo dejando el móvil sobre la mesa, Andy lo tomó.

*Conversación telefónica*

\- ¿Flynn? -sonó la voz de Provenza.

-El mismo, viejo -dijo él, con voz burlona.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! -dijo Provenza.

\- ¡Teniente! -se escuchó la voz de Brenda, Andy puso el móvil en manos libres.

-Señores y jefa -dijo Sharon.

\- ¡Sharon! -se escuchó la voz de Gavin-. Querida, más vale que te cuiden bien, o yo mismo despellejaré a esos agentes del FBI.

-Por el momento nos tratan como reyes, Baker -dijo Andy.

\- ¡Señores, por favor! -dijo Brenda-. Estamos aquí para informarles que con suerte no estarán demasiado huyendo, estamos más cerca de atraparle gracias a la carta que nos proporcionó Fritzy.

-Me alegra oír eso, Jefa -dijo la suave voz de Sharon, algo alejada, ya que había ido a revisar las prendas del armario.

-Sí, pero como nadie puede saber su ubicación, todo es más seguro -dijo Julio.

-Shar, querida, espero que te hayan dado lo que compré para ti -dijo Gavin, quitándole el teléfono de las manos a Brenda-. Tiene una etiqueta que pone Baker, lo reconocerás seguro.

\- ¡Gavin Q. Baker III! -la voz de Andrea sonó tras él-. Devuélvele el móvil a Brenda, ¡están hablando de su caso! -dijo devolviéndole el teléfono, se escuchó a Sharon reírse levemente.

-Sabes que Gavin siempre ha sido el más infantil de los cuatro, Drea -dijo acercándose de nuevo, quedando frente a frente con Andy.

-Sólo diré de nuevo, ¡Flynn, no seas un idiota! -dijo un gruñón Provenza.

-No lo seré, viejo -dijo sonriendo a Sharon-. Se nos acaba el tiempo, hablaremos otro día.

-Iremos informando, Teniente, Capitán, no se maten, por favor -dijo Brenda.

-Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo -dijo Sharon, colgando.

*Fin de la llamada*

Sharon sonrió y recogió el móvil de la mano de Andy, dejándolo en la puerta. Luna estaba en el pasillo y recogió el móvil, sonriendo. Pasaron las horas y comieron con Luna después de darse un poco de cariño, luego siguieron la lista de cosas que la joven les había preparado para ellos. El resto de los días lo habían pasado como familia, al final habían decidido quedar en Las Vegas por otra semana más, ya que parecían estar seguros.

Mientras tanto, en Los Ángeles, el equipo de Crímenes Mayores buscaba aún a personas sospechosas. Gavin estaba sentado en la mesa del Teniente, cuando le vino un flashback del divorcio de Sharon y Jack.

-No es posible -dijo en alto, miró hacia arriba, todos se le quedaron mirando.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Gavin? -dijo Andrea, hablando en nombre de casi todos los de la central.

-Drea, ¿te acuerdas de cuando Shar se divorció? -dijo empezando a ponerse nervioso, Andrea abrió los ojos como platos.

-Oh, no.

-Me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pasando -dijo Provenza.

-Jack es lo que pasa -dijo Andrea.

-Cuando se divorciaron, Jack la amenazó -dijo dándose un golpe en la cabeza, por no haberse acordado antes-. Pero como estaba borracho no le hicimos demasiado caso.

-Localicen a Jackson Raydor inmediatamente -amenazó Brenda.

-Brenda -se acercó Andrea-. Jack está en Las Vegas, ayer me llamó Emily.

-Detective Julio, llame a la Agente Álvarez – miró al resto de personas del equipo-. Señores, nos vamos a Las Vegas.

Era viernes, Sharon y Andy habían sido notificados de que el principal sospechoso estaba en Las Vegas, pero no se habían movido, de hecho, no habían salido del hotel. Luna hacía guardia en el pasillo, esperando a la Subjefa y a su equipo. Sharon y Andy estaban vestidos, con todo colocado y sentados uno en el sofá y la otra sobre la cama.

El equipo llegó guiado por Fritz, Brenda y Gavin también habían ido para ayudar a Sharon y a Andy en su encierro provisional. Brenda y Provenza entraron en la habitación, aunque Sharon y Brenda no eran amigas, ambas se abrazaron al verse.

-Hola, Sharon -sonrió Brenda, mientras la abrazaba-. Se extraña tu taconeo por la central.

-Brenda Leigh, también es un placer ver a alguien conocido, extraño tus quejas -dijo medio riendo.

-Flynn -dijo Provenza, dándole un golpe en el brazo, viendo como Sharon tenía algunas marcas en el cuello, al igual que él.

-Viejo, un placer verte -sonrió Flynn.

\- ¿Sabes que venimos por Jack? -dijo Provenza, susurrándole tras llevarlo al otro lado de la habitación.

-Me lo intuí, no se lo digáis a la Capitán aún -dijo mirándola-. No quiero alarmarla.

-Ya veo -dijo Provenza-. No lo íbamos a hacer igual, lo ibas a hacer tú -señaló las marcas de su cuello-. Parece que tenéis más cercanía de la que nos decís.

-Digamos que tenemos un acuerdo para no aburrirnos demasiado.

-No quiero saberlo, Flynn, sólo no seas idiota y te enamores de ella.

Volvieron para ver a Brenda salir con Provenza, iban a estar hasta el día siguiente sin contacto con otras personas. Ni siquiera Gavin y Andrea pudieron entrar a verlos por el momento. Era tarde, así que Sharon se puso la camiseta de los Dodgers y Andy se quedó en ropa interior. Se tumbaron el uno frente al otro, Andy le colocó el pelo.

-Sharon -dijo suavemente.

-Dime, Andy -dijo con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Te enfadarías si te digo que vienen aquí porque el sospechoso principal es Jack? -dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Sospechaba que era Jack -dijo abriendo los ojos-. Pero no dije nada porque quería mantener las esperanzas -suspiró y se puso de espaldas a él.

-Cariño, lo siento -dijo abrazándola por la espalda.

Sharon no dijo nada más, se sentía protegida por los brazos de Andy y se quedó dormida notando la respiración y los labios de él en su nuca. Ambos despertaron en la misma postura, Sharon se acurrucó más con él, sonriendo cuando gimió.

-Buenos días, Andy -dijo girándose para quedar gente a él.

-Preciosa, ¿qué hora es? -dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-No lo sé, pero por la mañana -dijo acercándose para besarle.

-Mmm… podría acostumbrarme a despertar así todos los días -sonrió y abrió los ojos-. Buenos días -le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-Ya hablaremos cuando no estemos en esta situación, Teniente -besó lenta y suavemente los labios de Andy.

-Deberíamos vestirnos antes de que, bueno, nos encuentren así -dijo suavemente, sentándose en la cama.

-Es pronto, Andy -dijo acercándose a él, gateando por la cama-. Podríamos ducharnos -pasó la mano por la espalda de Andy, arañándole.

\- ¿Intenta seducirme, Capitán? -dijo sonriendo, girando la cabeza para verle por el rabillo del ojo.

-Si no quiere, Teniente, puede decírmelo -se levantó de la cama, haciéndose una coleta.

-No rechazaría una oferta así, Capitán -dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura por debajo de la camiseta, empezando a besarle el cuello.

-Eso me parecía, Teniente -sonrió.

Ambos fueron a ducharse, aunque estuvieron haciendo algo más que eso. Sobre las 9 am ya estaban preparados, Sharon incluso había conseguido tapar con maquillaje las marcas que ella y Andy tenían a la vista. Ambos esperaron a que Gavin y Andrea entraran en la habitación, sobre las 9:15 llamaron a la puerta y entraron.

-Buenos días, abogado, fiscal -dijo Andy, sin moverse del sofá.

-Buenos días, Teniente -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Gavin, Andrea! -Sharon corrió y los tres se abrazaron.

-Te he echado de menos, Shar -dijo Gavin, acariciando el pelo de la pelirroja.

-Nunca -dijo Andrea, los tres la miraron-. Nunca más me des estos sustos -dijo a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Drea… -dijo Sharon, emocionándose y abrazándola con fuerza.

-Teniente -dijo Gavin, acercándose y dejando a las dos mujeres hablar tranquilamente en la entrada, Andy lo miró-. ¿La has estado tratando bien?

-Como una reina, Baker -dijo Andy, sonriendo.

-Supongo -dijo y miró a Sharon-. ¿Cuándo le vas a invitar a una cita? -volvió a mirarle-. Una que no sea por obligación de trabajo y que no tenga que ver con esa especie de acuerdo que tenéis entre vosotros.

\- ¿Lo sabes? -dijo sorprendido.

-Se os nota bastante, no estáis peleando -dijo antes de que Sharon y Andrea se acercaran.

-Bueno, estáis aquí atrapados con nosotros hasta la tarde -dijo Andrea.

-Me encanta que estéis aquí -dijo Sharon, sonriendo. Andy se quedó medio embobado mirándola, parecía irradiar felicidad por estar con los tres.

-Podemos hablar de porque Fernando no está aquí -dijo Gavin.

\- ¿Le pasó algo? -dijo Sharon, preocupada, pensó que también había venido en el viaje.

-Su padre falleció -dijo Andrea-. No se sentía con fuerza para venir -dijo Andrea, rodeando a Sharon con ambos brazos, Gavin asintió.

-Por eso sólo nos vamos a quedar hasta esta tarde -dijo Gavin, algo entristecido-. Pero estaréis bien acompañados-. Andrea asintió.

-Brenda y el equipo os acompañaran a turnos hasta que encuentren al gilipollas de tu exmarido -dijo Andrea.

-Espera -dijo Sharon-. ¿Desde cuando llamas Brenda a la Subjefa? -dijo Sharon, levantando una ceja, Andy estaba de espectador, ya que no quería hablar demasiado.

-Eso no es importante ahora -dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Y así, Teniente, es como son -dijo Gavin-. Te compadezco por tener que convivir con esta mujer -ambas se giraron hacia él.

\- ¡Gavin! -dijeron las dos, con mirada asesina. 

-Si que dan miedo -dijo Andy, bromeando.

-Entonces temo que tendré que molestarte, Teniente -dijo Sharon, sentándose en sus piernas.

-No creo que eso le moleste, Shar -dijo Gavin, levantando la ceja.

-Créeme que hará que esté incómodo, pero porque estamos aquí -dijo Andrea, Sharon sonrió maliciosamente.

\- ¿Estáis aquí para torturarme? -dijo Andy-. Te la devolveré, morena -dijo en su oído.

-Quiero ver cómo lo intentas, Teniente -dijo Sharon, moviéndose un poco.

-Si molestamos, nos vamos -dijo Gavin, mirando a Andrea.

-Tranquilo, hasta que os vayáis no pasará algo de lo que no queráis enteraros -dijo Sharon, sin moverse.

-Podéis estar seguros, no me gustan los espectadores -dijo riendo.

Gavin y Andrea se miraron, y luego a la pareja, pusieron cara de asco, haciendo que Sharon y Andy rieran. Sharon se levantó y se sentó en la cama, hablaron un poco de todo, el que menos habló fue Andy.

Comieron juntos en la mesa que había en la habitación, cuando tuvieron que irse, Sharon se quedó abrazándolos, Andrea le susurró que se quedaría en caso de que la necesitara, pero que estaría ayudando a Brenda a encontrar a Jack. Gavin había decidido ir a Los Ángeles, ya que no quería dejar a Fernando solo.


	23. Chapter 23

Sharon y Andy se volvieron a quedar solos en la habitación, Andy siguió entado, aunque esta vez en la cama. Sharon se giró cuando cerró la puerta y fue decidida hacia él.

-Creo que te debo de compensar lo de antes -dijo sensualmente.

-Veamos, puedes dejar que esas preciosas marcas reluzcan -dijo con una toallita, quitándole el maquillaje, Sharon se sorprendió-. Y, puede que haya algo en el armario que dejó Gavin -dijo sonriendo.

-Oh -dijo Sharon, aún frente a él-. ¿Puedo tomar las riendas? -dijo acariciando el pecho de Andy.

-Claro -dijo acercando la boca a su cuello-. Veamos lo que puedes hacer, voy a dejarte todo el tiempo las riendas -dejó un beso en su cuello.

-Déjame prepararme, Teniente -sonrió Sharon, separándose-. No te arrepentirás.

Sharon fue hasta el armario para recoger algunas cosas, se cambió en el baño. Esta era la primera vez que Sharon tomaría las rendas cuando tenían sexo, ya que normalmente era Andy o se daban placer mutuo. Esta vez era Sharon la que le iba a dar placer a Andy, dejando de lado el suyo propio.

Tras unas horas, ambos estaban exhaustos, se tumbaron en la cama, totalmente desnudos, abrazados. Sharon acariciaba el pecho de Andy mientras que él le acariciaba la espalda, estaba pensativo sobre la cita que le iba a pedir a Sharon, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba pensativo y decidió interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-Andy… ¿en qué piensas? -dijo Sharon, mirándole.

-En nosotros -dijo él, sonriendo.

\- ¿En nosotros? -preguntó, confundida.

-Igual no es el mejor momento para decirlo -dijo Andy, con tranquilidad-. Podemos hablar sobre ello otro día, cuando no estemos en este hotel y en esta situación -besó levemente la frente de Sharon.

-Me parece buena idea -sonrió y cerró levemente los ojos.

\- ¿Nos vestimos? -sonrió Andy.

-Prefiero dormir así -dijo acurrucándose contra él.

-Nos tienen que traer la cena, preciosa.

-Pues que esperen -dijo sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados.

-Tengo una idea -dijo besando su cabeza.

-Di, teniente.

-Me visto, recibo la cena y mientras tanto duermes un poco -sonrió, acariciando su pelo.

-Ugh, pero eso significa que tienes que vestirte -dijo abriendo los ojos para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Oh, Capitán -sonrió y le acarició la mejilla-. Podemos vestirnos para cenar y luego volver a estar así.

-Bueno -dijo ella, sin querer separarse-. Pero entonces cenaremos en el restaurante del hotel -sonrió.

-Entonces le pediré permiso a la Subjefa -dijo sonriendo.

Ambos se levantaron y se vistieron, fueron a ver a Brenda a su habitación, que, sorprendentemente no la compartía con Fritz, sino con Andrea. Ella les dio permiso con la condición de que la agente Álvarez del FBI los acompañara para seguir con su tapadera. Ambos aceptaron, sonriendo.

Se vistieron algo elegantes para aquella ocasión, ya que era la primera vez que salían desde que supieron que Jack estaba en la ciudad. Luna fue a buscarlos a la habitación, ambos la abrazaron, hacía días que no la veían y, también, porque estaba apuntada como su hija. Sharon tomó a Andy del brazo, y Luna sonreía mientras subían al ascensor.

-Buenas noches, señores, señorita Wilson -dijo el camarero-. Su mesa está por aquí -dijo amablemente.

-Muchas gracias -dijo la joven.

-Les dejaré la carta, cuando hayan decidido, pulsen este botón y les atenderé.

-Gracias, joven -dijo Andy, compartiendo la carta con Sharon. El camarero se fue y Andy se sentó más cerca de Sharon-. Cissy, ¿quieres pedir algo para compartir?

-Oh, Fred -dijo Sharon, sonriente-. Me apetece un poco de carne, y tu eres vegetariano -rio levemente y Luna los miró, levantando una ceja.

-Papá, ¿desde cuando eres vegetariano?

-Desde hace poco, pequeña -dijo sonriendo-. No te lo conté porque este es el primer viaje que hacemos juntos desde que te independizaste.

-Además, a tu padre nunca le ha gustado mucho la carne, cariño -sonrió y puso la mano en el hombro de la joven.

-Oh, cierto, por eso apenas la comíamos -dijo Luna, pulsando el botón.

\- ¿Qué desean? -dijo el camarero acercándose.

-Yo quiero un vino tinto -dijo Luna-. ¿Papá, mamá?

-Que sea una botella, joven -dijo Sharon, sonriendo.

-Agua, en mi caso -sonrió Andy.

\- ¿Desean algo para cenar?

-Claro, yo tomaré una ensalada césar.

-Un bistec, por favor.

-Una de merluza -sonrió Luna y cerró la carta, entregándola al camarero.

-En seguida.

Cuando el camarero se marchó, hablaron sobre distintas cosas. Desde el sitio de Sharon y Andy se podía ver la puerta de aquel restaurante, Luna estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Les llevaron la comida y, entre risas, hablaron. Cuando se abrió la puerta Andy, por instinto miró, se quedó pálido.

\- ¿Papá?

-Es él -dijo señalando a la puerta.

-Oh dios -dijo Sharon mirando-. Es Jack -empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Besaros -ambos se miraron, frunciendo el ceño-. La gente se incomoda cuando la gente se besa y aparta la mirada, además podéis taparos el perfil con el pelo de la Capitán -dijo y ellos asintieron-. Envié un mensaje a la subjefa y avisé a los agentes que están por aquí.

Luna se levantó y sacó de su bolso la pistola, hizo señas con la mano disimuladamente para que el camarero llevara a Sharon y a Andy a un lugar seguro. Jack empezó a gritarle a un camarero, claramente borracho, enseñando una foto de Sharon. Jack se encontró rodeado rápidamente por policías, Luna puso el arma en la espalda de Jack.

-Jackson Raydor, queda usted detenido por amenazar a un agente de policía -dijo mientras lo esposaba.

\- ¡¿Por querer saber dónde está mi mujer?! -gritó.

-Exmujer, Jackson -dijo Sharon, acercándose.

\- ¡¿Y por eso tienes que acostarse con el primer imbécil que se te cruce?! -Sharon le dio una bofetada.

-Mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia, abogado Raydor -dijo Sharon, con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

-Capitán -Andy puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella-. Deja que se lo lleven, ellos se encargarán.

\- ¿Con tu subordinado? -dijo riendo-. Que bajo has caído, Sharon -le dio otra bofetada y Luna se lo llevó a un coche de policía.

-Sharon -dijo Andy, ella lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando.

Andy vio a Brenda acercarse y negó con la cabeza, indicando al coche de policía de fuera del restaurante. Brenda asintió y no hizo preguntas. Andy se llevó a Sharon a la habitación de nuevo, abrazándola. Sharon se quedó dormida mientras lloraba abrazando a Andy y él la levantó para tumbarla en la cama. Provenza entró en la habitación y vio como la ponía sobre la cama y la tapaba.

\- ¿Qué tal está la Capitán? -dijo Provenza acercándose.

-Enfadada -dijo Andy, mirándole.

-Puedo entenderla, yo también tengo ganas de darle una paliza, es odioso.

-Es el padre de sus hijos, nunca te dejaría hacerlo viejo -dijo riendo levemente, dándole un golpe en el hombro con la mano abierta.

-Bueno, no te pararé si lo intentas -dijo mirando a Sharon-. Cuando despierte, la Capitán tiene que hablar con la Jefa.

-Os avisaré -dijo caminando hasta la puerta.

-Por cierto -dijo dándoles los móviles de ambos-. Creo que deberíais llamar a la familia, estarán preocupados, los teléfonos no paraban de sonar.

-Gracias, viejo.

Provenza se fue, Andy cerró la puerta y se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciando el pelo de Sharon. Después de media hora Sharon abrió los ojos y miró a Andy, quien le acariciaba la mejilla. Andy sonrió levemente y Sharon se sentó junto a él, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, Andy le pasó la mano por la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -dijo Andy, besando la cabeza de Sharon.

-Enfadada, decepcionada y, bueno, enfadada conmigo misma por haberme casado con ese gilipollas.

-Sharon, estabas enamorada -dijo acariciándole el brazo.

-Y dicen que el amor te ciega, ¿no? -dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, por eso me encanta cuando te comportas como Capitán -dijo sonriendo-. Y cuando tienes esos pequeños caprichos que me encantan.

-Andy, creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar de ello -dijo y Andy asintió.

-Lo sé, lo sé, sólo era un ejemplo -sonrió levemente, Sharon se separó un poco y miró hacia él.

-Por poner otro ejemplo -dijo sonriendo y sentándose de lado sobre las piernas de Andy-. Cuando te comportas como un idiota en el trabajo, solo tengo ganas de besarte para que te calles -sonrió, llamaron a la puerta y Sharon se sentó en la cama y Andy fue a abrir.

Brenda entró y sonrió levemente a Sharon, abrazándola. Sharon la abrazó de vuelta y Andy decidió salir para hablar con Provenza. Brenda se sentó en la cama con Sharon y le avisó que Jack estaría en Los Ángeles en 3 horas.

-Lo siento, Sharon, descuidamos vuestra tapadera porque nunca pensamos que Jack se enterara.

-Tranquila, nunca se puede predecir a un alcohólico que no busca recuperarse.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -dijo algo preocupada.

-Enfadada y decepcionada -sonrió levemente-. El Teniente me ha soportado bastante bien.

-Creo que eres tú la que ha tenido que soportarle, Sharon.

-Oh, Brenda Leigh, creo que nos soportamos mutuamente -rio levemente.

-Volvemos todos a Los Ángeles, ¿has llamado a tus hijos? -Sharon negó con la cabeza.

-Prefiero verlos en persona para contárselo, Gavin me dijo que ambos estaban en Los Ángeles.

Brenda asintió y se puso algo nerviosa, como si quisiera contarle algo, pero tuviera miedo de su reacción. Andrea entró a la habitación y vio a ambas sentadas, mirándose, levantó una ceja y sonrió.

\- ¿Quieres contárselo ahora o quieres esperar a llegar a Los Ángeles?

-Drea -dijo Sharon, sonriendo-. ¿De qué estás hablando? -aunque ya sabía lo que iban a decir, preguntó.

-Bueno, a ver, has estado mucho tiempo fuera -Brenda se levantó y le dio la mano a Andrea.

-Lo sabía -dijo Sharon, ambas se sorprendieron-. Si, ambas tenéis esa química.

-Sí, como tú y el Teniente Flynn pero con menos enfados y peleas -dijo Brenda, Sharon se sonrojó.

-Oh, vamos, ¿crees que no se notaba? -dijo Andrea, sonriendo.

\- ¿Es tan obvio?

-Sólo Provenza y yo nos hemos fijado, tranquila, el resto te seguirán teniendo respeto y miedo cuando escuchen tus tacones -rio levemente Brenda.

Suspiró aliviada y abrazó a las dos mujeres, con las que luego iría en el coche cantando un repertorio de canciones de ABBA. Fue un viaje divertido para las tres y un poco para Fritz, quien conducía el coche. Brenda y él habían cortado, pero había sido de mutuo acuerdo, así que serían buenos amigos.

Llegaron a la central y encarcelaron a Jack y a todos aquellos que estaban relacionados con la amenaza a distintos policías. Andy había invitado a Sharon a cenar el fin de semana, cosa que ella aceptó, aunque esos dos días anteriores estaría con sus hijos.

Sharon llegó a su casa y abrazó a sus dos hijos con fuerza, Emily estaba casi al borde del llanto, Ricky abrazaba a ambas con fuerza como si tuviera miedo a perderlas. Sharon estaba también al borde del llanto, se aclaró la garganta como pudo antes de hablar.

-Amores míos -sonrió y acarició las mejillas de ambos-. Os he echado tanto de menos -sus ojos ya estaban llorosos.

\- ¿Quién era? -dijo Ricky, apretando la mano de Sharon, ella suspiró.

-Tenía tanto miedo cuando me dijeron que te habían amenazado -dijo Emily, volviéndola a abrazar.

-Tenemos que hablar, pequeños -dijo haciendo que se sentaran en los sofás.

-Mamá, ¿qué está pasando?

-Vuestro padre -dijo suspirando.

\- ¿Está en problemas con la bebida de nuevo? -Emily dijo, algo enfadada.

-Él fue el de las amenazas -Emily y Ricky se enfadaron, abrazando a Sharon.

-Jack se merece lo peor, ¡¿cómo pudo hacerte eso?! -Emily se levantó, enfadada.

-Vuestro padre…

-No es nuestro padre -dijo Ricky, Sharon se sorprendió por la reacción de ambos-. Nunca nos cuidó, nunca fue una figura paternal -Ricky abrazó a su madre y hermana-. Tú fuiste la que hizo su papel y el tuyo propio.

-Concuerdo con Ricky -dijo Emily-. Él no se merece ser llamado nuestro padre, y mucho menos después de lo que acaba de hacerte.

Los tres pasaron una noche bastante agradable, Sharon les contó su estancia en Las Vegas, omitiendo la relación que tenía con Andy, diciéndoles que cuando estaban solos, sólo eran amigos, aunque a ambos les costó creerle. Mientras tanto, Andy estaba con su hija en su casa, viendo a sus nietos.

-Entonces, ¿Sharon está bien? -preguntó Nicole.

\- ¿Quién es Sharon? -preguntó la pareja de Nicole, sentándose al lado de ella en el sofá.

-Es del trabajo -dijo Andy-. Una amiga.

-A la que ofreciste tu casa cuando la amenazaron -dijo Nicole mirándolo-. Y con la que te fugaste a Las Vegas.

-No me fugué por gusto, Nic -dijo Andy con tranquilidad-. Fue porque también me amenazaron por darle asilo.

-Eso no me lo habías dicho, papá -dijo preocupada.

-Fue el exmarido de la Capitán y unos cuantos policías corruptos -dijo sonriendo-. Raydor está con sus hijos, creo.

-Eso me relaja un poco, ¿crees que puedo ir a verla? -dijo tranquilamente.

-No creo que le importe, parecíais llevaros bien -sonrió levemente.

-Por cierto, es tarde, ¿quieres quedarte? -le dijo a su suegro.

-Oh, muy amable, pero extraño mi colchón -dijo riendo-. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

-Claro, pasaré por la central -le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Andy condujo hasta su casa y, cuando llegó, se tiró en la cama, cansado. Extrañaba no dormir al lado de Sharon y, cuando vio la hora, supo que probablemente estaría dormida. Le mandó un mensaje, aunque pensó que no le iba a responder.

**_“Buenas noches, Capitán -A”_ **

**_“Buenas noches, Teniente -S”_ **

**_“¿No estás dormida aún? -A”_ **

**_“Es complicado dormir sola cuando te acostumbras a hacerlo acompañada, Teniente -S”_ **

**_“¿Eso significa que me echas de menos? Porque yo realmente lo hago -A”_ **

**_“Puede que sí, Teniente, pero nunca lo descubrirá -S”_ **

**_“Mi hija quiere hacerte una visita mañana en el trabajo, eres tan encantadora que mi hija se preocupó más por ti que por mí -A”_ **

**_“Oh, eres un exagerado, Teniente -S”_ **

**_“No miento, Capitán. Por cierto, ¿mañana te puedo ver en el trabajo? -A”_ **

**_“Sólo si podrás comportarte, Teniente -S”_ **

**_“Lo intentaré, Capitán. Buenas noches, Shar -A”_ **

**_“Buenas noches, Andy -S”_ **

Ambos sonrieron y fueron a dormir, casi abrazados al teléfono. Ambos estaban enamorados hasta las trancas, pero Andy aún tenía miedo de pedirle salir, sobre todo con lo de Jack tan reciente.

Al día siguiente, Sharon se despertó, había dormido bastante bien, sus hijos estaban en casa, aunque cada uno se marcharía antes de comer, desayunarían las tortitas de su madre. Sharon empezó a prepararlas cuando sus hijos aparecieron por el pasillo.

\- ¿Eso que huelo son tortitas? -dijo Emily dándole un beso a Sharon en la mejilla.

-No quiero que os vayáis con el estómago vacío.

-Eres la mejor, mamá -Ricky le dio un beso en la otra mejilla-. No, Emily, aléjate de la cocina, yo ayudaré a mamá.

-Sólo venía a por las tazas, sé que no me queréis cerca de la cocina -dijo resoplando.

-Casi quemas la casa la última vez, cariño -dijo Sharon, poniendo las tortitas en un plato.

-Fue un accidente -dijo Emily, haciendo un puchero.

-Que te atormentará de por vida, hermanita.

Los tres desayunaron con tranquilidad, y cuando ambos se marcharon, Sharon se vistió para ir al trabajo. Fue directamente a su oficina, aunque los agentes de su división la frenaron por el camino, con una pequeña celebración.

-Capitán, es bueno tenerla de vuelta.

-Gracias, Sargento Gabriel, es un placer verlos a todos de nuevo.

\- ¿Quiere un poco de tarta?

-No, gracias, Sargento, me pondré al día con los casos, pero ustedes pueden continuar.

Todos asintieron y ella fue a su oficina, revisando los casos. Estuvo unas cuantas horas mirando y organizando los casos.

Después de unos cuantos días, se metió de nuevo en su oficina sin parar de pensar en Andy y las citas que habían estado teniendo. Estaba revisando los papeles y no vio cuando Nicole entró a su división, pero cuando llamaron a la puerta, simplemente dijo que pasaran.

-Sharon -Nicole se acercó para abrazarla.

-Nicole, tu padre me dijo que pasarías por aquí -sonrió y abrazó a la joven.

-Tu pelo vuelve a ser tan hermoso como antes -dijo mirando el pelo.

-Me dieron un buen champú -dijo riendo.

-Adoro tu pelo, un día deberías enseñarme cómo hacer para tenerlo siempre perfecto.

-Oh, bueno, lo peino mucho y uso un acondicionador -sonrió-. No tiene mucho misterio.

\- ¿Te apetece ir a comer algo?

\- ¿No prefieres ir con tu padre? -preguntó, confusa.

-Bueno, creo que está demasiado ocupado poniéndose al día, así que estoy libre. Cenaré con él, supongo.

-Sólo si así me das una excusa para pasar por allí.

-Hecho.

Ambas sonrieron y salieron a comer a un restaurante cercano. No tardaron mucho en comer y volver a la central, cuando llegaron ambas juntas, todo el equipo se extrañó. Sharon le había explicado la situación a Nicole sobre no mencionar nada de su amistad, así que ella accedió.

-Flynn, me he encontrado a esta hermosa chica perdida buscando tu división cuando iba a comer.

-Esta amable y guapa Capitán me ha guiado hasta aquí, papá -dijo abrazando a Andy.

-Hola, señores -dijo saludando a los que estaban por allí.

-Capitán, gracias por guiar con mi hija.

-Ha sido un placer, Teniente, tiene una hija encantadora.

\- ¿Capitán? -preguntó Brenda, saliendo de su despacho-. No recuerdo haber pedido su ayuda o que algún policía deba ser investigado.

-Tranquila Subjefa Brenda Leigh -sonrió-. Sólo vine a guiar a la hermosa hija de Flynn y me volveré para mi cubículo.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí, Capitán -dijo Brenda-. Bienvenida de nuevo -sonrió y la abrazó, cosa que sorprendió a Sharon-. Mi buena amiga Sharon -todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

\- ¿Pasamos de enemigas a buenas amigas? -dijo Sharon, divertida-. Esto me sorprende, Brenda.

-Digamos que desde que Daniels se fue necesito a una buena amiga que sea cercana a la división.

Ambas sonrieron y Sharon se quedó con la división hasta tarde, ya que fueron a beber a un bar. Sharon y Andy fueron los que estaban sobrios al final de la noche, ninguno demasiado borracho, pero todos lo suficiente como para no poder conducir. Los camareros llamaron a los taxis y Sharon y Andy ayudaron a los agentes a subir a los taxis, dándoles el dinero antes.

Se quedaron solos y decidieron ir a dar un paseo por la noche, ambos se detuvieron frente a un parque, se sentaron en un banco. Andy pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sharon y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Es un buen momento? -dijo Andy, acariciando el hombro de Sharon.

\- ¿Para qué? -dijo ella sin moverse.

-Para decirte que no paro de pensar en ti.

-Es el momento perfecto -dijo suavemente-. Yo tampoco puedo parar de pensar en ti.

-No quiero precipitarme, quiero hacer esto bien -dijo sonriendo y besando su cabeza-. Pero no puedo esperar para preguntarte.

-Andy… -Sharon lo miró a los ojos.

-Capitán Sharon Raydor, ¿quiere ser mi pareja? -preguntó mirándola, algo nervioso.

-Teniente Andrew Flynn -dijo ella-. ¿Está pidiendo salir con una superior? -Andy se quedó pálido-. Porque si es así -sonrió-, acepto encantada.

-Sharon, casi me da un paro cardiaco -sonrió y puso las manos sobre sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, Andy -sonrió-. Sólo quería verte un poco nervioso.

-Eres la única persona en el mundo que puede ponerme así -sonrió y la besó.

-En el trabajo tiene que seguir todo igual -dijo sonriendo, caminando de su mano.

-Y nadie se puede enterar, ¿verdad? -dijo Andy, girándola cuando llegaron al coche.

-Será emocionante llevar una relación en secreto, Andrew -acaricio el pecho y le besó suavemente.

Ambos sonrieron y se fueron cada uno para su casa. Durmieron profundamente y felices de por fin tener una relación seria, aunque fuera en secreto para el resto de las personas.

Las semanas pasaron y ellos pudieron tener citas secretas casi todos los días. Tras un par de meses volvieron a trabajar juntos en un caso de desaparición crítica, ya que Sharon fue de voluntaria. Cuando llegó, una Teniente andaba rondando por donde Andy y eso la puso celosa, pero se centró en el caso. Después de unas 28h encontraron el cuerpo de la niña, pero aquella teniente parecía querer estar allí solo para ligar con Andy y eso la enfadó.

-Teniente -dijo Sharon, apartándola de Andy.

\- ¿Algún problema, Capitán? -dijo ella, confundida.

-Teniente, la Capitán Raydor le está pidiendo que sea profesional y deje de molestarme -dijo Andy, algo molesto.

Ella asintió y dejó de molestarlo, pero siguió trabajando cerca de él. Un día después, ya tenían todo resuelto, la Teniente seguía molestando a Andy y, cuando él se fue al baño, Sharon se sentó en la mesa de Andy, esperándole.

-Capitán, al Teniente Flynn no le gusta que se sienten en su mesa.

-Teniente Paris, siga haciendo los papeles, no estoy aquí por usted-. Sharon sonrió y la teniente se fue refunfuñando, cuando Andy llegó, se paró frente a Sharon.

-Capitán, ¿está cómoda? -sonrió Andy.

-Podría estarlo más, Teniente -Sharon sonrió y puso las manos sobre el pecho de Andy, colocándole la corbata-. Pero ahora que estás aquí, estoy más feliz -tiró de la corbata para besarle, Andy se sorprendió, pero puso las manos en su cadera y siguió el beso. Tras un rato se separaron.

\- ¿Y esto, preciosa? -sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Estoy cansada de no poder hacerlo cuando tengo ganas -dijo sonriendo.

-Me gusta que lo hayas decidido así.

\- ¿Saldrás pronto hoy? -dijo con las manos alrededor de su cuello, él acarició las piernas de ella.

-Si no hay novedad, sí -sonrió-. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa hoy?

-Me encantaría -dio un pequeño salto para bajar de la mesa-. Pero me pone celosa que haya una teniente que intente ligar contigo -susurró, pasando las manos por su pecho-. Muy celosa.

-Sabes que eres la única para mis ojos -sonrió y besó la frente de Sharon-. Y creo que ya ha quedado claro quién es la dueña de mi corazón.

-Capitán -se aclaró la garganta Provenza.

-Estoy fuera de servicio, Provenza, puede llamarme Sharon -dijo separándose un poco de Sharon.

-Claro, Capitán -Andy rio levemente-. Flynn puede salir antes hoy -dijo serio.

-No tienes por qué cubrirme, viejo -dijo Andy, sonriendo.

-Cualquier cosa para evitar que sigáis así en la central -dijo con cara de asco.

-Gracias, Provenza -Sharon sonrió y le dio la mano a Andy-. Entonces me lo llevo ahora.

-Que esto no salga de la división de momento, gracias de antemano, ¡te debo una! -Andy se fue de la mano de Sharon, sonriendo.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, he decidido terminar esta primera parte de una serie.  
> Prometo que volveré pronto a por la segunda parte, además de empezar un poco a seguir el canon de Major Crimes (aunque no por mucho tiempo)  
> Sé que no he seguido demasiado el orden en la historia, pero hace quizá demasiado que no veo The Closer para acordarme bien.  
> ¡Espero que os guste!

La Teniente Paris se había quedado sorprendida, sabía que a Provenza no le gustaba la Capitán, y se acercó a él.

-Pensé que no te gustaba la Capitán, Teniente Provenza.

-Y sigue sin gustarme -dijo él, sin levantar la mirada del crucigrama.

\- ¿Entonces aceptas la relación que tiene con Flynn? -dijo curiosa.

-Que no me guste la Capitán no significa que no acepte la felicidad de Andy por estar con ella -siguió mirando el periódico-. Una cosa que debes aprender es a no interponerte en la felicidad de otras personas, te guste o no con quien está-. Provenza gruño e hizo un gesto con la mano-. Si has terminado con los documentos, dáselos a la Subjefa y vete a tu división.

Paris hizo lo que se le mandó y se quedó pensando en la reacción de Provenza camino a Robos y Homicidios.

Sharon y Andy fueron a la casa de él, cuando llegaron, Andy la puso frente a él. Sharon puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y él puso las manos alrededor de su cadera.

-Entonces, ¿planeaste lo del trabajo? -sonrió.

-A medias -volvió a sonreír y se acercó más.

-Pensé que querías mantenerlo en secreto…

-Mejor sólo del jefe Pope y del Capitán Taylor -se acercó a su boca-. Por eso fui cuando sabía que ellos no estaban.

-Te veías tan linda cuando te pusiste celosa -dijo antes de besarla.

-Es normal cuando tu novio que es un apuesto teniente del LAPD y una teniente intenta ligar con él -sonrió.

-Oh, pues espero que tu guapo teniente no se entere de que su novia está conmigo -dijo bromeando.

-Yo le perdono que él esté con una Capitán de otra división -sonrió-. Creo que se apellida Raydor.

-Oh, interesante, preciosa -ambos bromearon y volvieron a besarse antes de ponerse a preparar la comida.

Entre besos y anécdotas ambos comieron, cuando se sentaron acurrucados en el sofá, el teléfono de Sharon sonó, pero no quiso cogerlo. Andy sonrió y comenzó a besarle, haciendo que se tumbara en el sofá. El teléfono volvió a sonar y Sharon se apartó de Andy a regañadientes.

-No, no lo cojas -Andy puso cara de cachorrito.

_*Conversación telefónica*_

_-Capitán Sharon Raydor._

_-Capitán, soy el Jefe Pope, tenemos un caso para ti -Sharon se quedó en silencio, poniendo una cara de disculpa-. ¿Capitán, sigue ahí?_

_-Sí, lo siento Jefe Pope._

_-Espero verla en mi oficina lo antes posible._

_-Allí estaré._

_*Fin de la llamada*_

-Lo siento, Andy -dijo acercándose a él, dándole un beso.

-Alto ahí, morena -sonrió y se levantó cuando Sharon se iba a ir-. Entonces volveré a mi puesto, sólo por si necesitas a alguien que te lleve a casa.

-Mmm, me gustaría eso -sonrió y le besó, ambos fueron hasta el coche de Andy.

En el camino, ambos sonrieron y acordaron que todo volvería a ser como antes. El ataque de celos de Sharon había puesto en peligro que Sharon no pudiera pasar por la división. Antes de salir del coche, se dieron el último beso antes de entrar a la central.

Sharon fue directamente a la oficina de Pope, mientras que Andy fue de nuevo a su mesa ante la sorprendida mirada de Provenza, mientras Sharon hablaba con Will, Provenza se acercó a la mesa de Andy.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Flynn?

-A Sharon le han dado un caso -resopló y lo miró.

-Teniente, justo iba a llamarle -dijo Brenda, entrando a la sala de asesinatos-. Tenemos un caso, señores. Llamen al resto de la división.

-Sí, jefa -dijeron ambos, con el teléfono en la mano.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir al escenario del crimen.

Los cuatro que estaban fueron a sus coches, Andy le mandó un mensaje a Sharon. Ella aún estaba hablando con Pope, quien todavía no le había dicho nada demasiado importante.

-Jefe Pope, al grano, por favor.

-Sabe de la denuncia de Goldman -dijo él, notando que Sharon estaba con el móvil en la mano, con un mensaje de alguien-. En la división de la Subjefa Johnson hay un topo.

-Eso explica por qué sabe cosas que nadie más que la policía debería saber.

-Llevará el caso en secreto, excepto la subjefa nadie debe saberlo.

\- ¿Y cómo debo entrevistar a los sospechosos de la fuga si no pueden saberlo?

-Será transferida a la división hasta que descubra al topo.

-Sabe que me odian, no conseguiré demasiada información.

-Intégrese, Capitán.

-Lo dice como si fuera un trabajo fácil.

-Lo hará inmediatamente, Johnson tiene un caso, iremos hasta allí.

Sharon resopló, por suerte habían ido en el coche de Andy y el suyo aún estaba en el garaje de la central. Fueron ambos hasta allí, cada uno en su coche, cuando llegaron, el Capitán Taylor se puso a decirle la situación.

-Capitán, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? -dijo Brenda, acercándose.

-Porque yo quiero que esté aquí -dijo Will Pope-. Es su nueva agente temporal hasta que lo que usted ya sabe termine.

-Bien, Capitán, ayude al Teniente Flynn con las pruebas.

-A sus órdenes, jefa -dijo caminando hacia Andy.

Le ayudó con las pruebas cuidadosamente, sin acercarse demasiado a él. Pusieron todas las evidencias en el coche de Andy y, cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista de Pope y Taylor, Andy decidió hablar.

\- ¿Tu caso es trasladarte a nuestra división?

-Al parecer sustituiré a Daniels durante un tiempo -dijo resoplando-. Así que me tienes siempre a la vista, debes actuar con normalidad -dijo, apartando la mano de Andy de su cintura-. Te lo recompensaré.

-Va a ser difícil… sobre todo porque nos interrumpieron a punto de hacerlo -sonrió, frente a ella.

-Teniente -le apartó con una mano-. Compórtese.

Ambos volvieron al escenario, con cara seria. Volvieron a la central cada uno por su lado, Andy notaba que Sharon no le estaba diciendo la verdad completamente. Sharon simplemente condujo hasta allí, pero en el aparcamiento de la central, Andy la apartó un momento.

-Shar, ¿está todo bien? -Sharon lo abrazó.

-Odio ocultarte cosas, pero no puedo decirte nada aún -dijo rompiéndose, Andy le acarició el pelo.

-Lo entiendo, Sharon -sonrió y le besó la cabeza-. Simplemente seguiremos las reglas.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -dijo mirándole.

-Puedo soportarlo si eso me permite verte más a menudo, cariño -sonrió levemente y puso las manos sobre las mejillas de ella y le dio un beso.

\- ¿Teniente Flynn? -la voz de Brenda sonó tras él, Sharon y él rápidamente se separaron y se sonrojaron.

-Lo siento subjefa, llevaré las pruebas.

-Alto, teniente -dijo sonriendo-. ¿Por fin han dado el paso?

-Si, Brenda Leigh, llevamos 6 meses -sonrió Sharon.

-Espera, ¿ella lo sabía?

-Digamos que Andrea dejó caer algo el otro día -rio levemente.

-De todas formas, esto no debería de haber pasado en la central -dijo dándole un pequeño golpe a Andy.

-Fuiste tú la que me abrazó primero -dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, compórtense mientras trabajen juntos -dijo Brenda-. Y suban las pruebas, ahora.

Ambos sonrieron y subieron las pruebas con ayuda de Brenda. Colocaron todo en la pizarra, empezaron a investigar. Por las noches iban a descansar unas pocas horas antes de ir al trabajo, habían estado semanas y no tenían nada claro.

Pero, tras unas horas de haber descansado por completo y haberse alimentado bien, descubrieron que la persona había planeado un atentado en un centro comercial. El centro comercial fue desalojado, todos con chaleco antibalas rodearon al joven, Sharon se había quedado en la furgoneta, por orden de Brenda.

Lo que pasó después, Sharon lo vio a cámara lenta, Andy le dio el chaleco a un niño que pasaba por allí y, en lo que él se lo quitó, el joven aprovechó para dispararle. Inmovilizaron al joven y Sharon corrió hacia Andy, haciendo presión sobre la herida.

-Andy, por favor, no me dejes -dijo entre lágrimas.

-Preciosa… cuida de mis hijos -dijo débilmente.

-No, Andy, vas a salir de esta, te quedarás conmigo, por favor -las lágrimas de Sharon caían por sus mejillas, Andy cerró los ojos.

La ambulancia se la llevó, sin dejar que Sharon subiera con él, ella se derrumbó a llorar ahí en medio, notó unas manos pequeñas sobre su cara y vio al niño que Andy había protegido para que no le dispararan. El pequeño la abrazó y luego se fue con sus padres. Brenda y Provenza la ayudaron a levantarse del suelo, ella tenía las manos con la sangre de Andy.

-Tengo que llamar a Nicole, y a Alan -dijo con voz baja, aún en shock.

-Sharon, yo los llamaré -dijo Provenza, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, ambos la sentaron en la ambulancia.

-Y necesito verle -se empezó a agitar-. No puede irse, no puede dejarme así -Brenda hizo un gesto con la mano para que Provenza se fuera.

-Te llevaré al hospital, Sharon, deja que te atiendan -parece que Sharon reaccionó cuando las manos de los enfermeros empezaron a revisarla y ella se apartó.

\- ¡No me toquen! -Sharon se apartó-. Necesito estar con él.

No hicieron falta más palabras, por el shock y la ansiedad que le dio la situación, Sharon se desmayó en los brazos de Brenda. Ella se subió con ella a la ambulancia y pidió que la pusieran en la misma habitación que en la que estaría el Teniente.

Después de unas horas Sharon se despertó en la sala del hospital, Ricky se acercó a ella y sonrió, llamando a la enfermera.

\- ¿Ricky? -dijo incorporándose, se acordó de Andy en ese mismo instante-. ¿Y Andy? ¿Está bien?

-Tranquila mamá, Flynn está recuperándose de la operación -dijo Ricky, tranquilizándola.

-Tengo que verle, ayúdame -dijo Sharon, mirando a su hijo.

-Está aquí mismo, mamá -dijo levantándose para apartar la cortina que separaba sus camas, cuando Sharon intentó levantarse, la enfermera se lo impidió.

-Todavía no, Capitán, ¿sigue en shock?

-No estoy en shock.

-Su marido casi muere y usted ha tenido un shock, ¿está segura?

-Oh, no es su marido -dijo Ricky-. Es su pareja.

-Es igual, niño -miró a Sharon de nuevo-. Le haremos unas pruebas antes de que se pueda mover de la cama.

Tras una serie de pruebas a Sharon le dieron el alta y se quedó sentada al lado de Andy, tomando su mano y llena de lágrimas de nuevo. Cuando se relajó, notó que Ricky se había ido y que había dos mujeres observando la situación junto a Nicole.

-Sharon, ¿cuánto llevas aquí? -dijo Nicole, abrazándola con cuidado.

-No lo suficiente, aún no ha despertado -dijo mirando a Andy.

-Ellas son Stella, mi tía, y Antonella, mi nonna -dijo sonriendo.

-Encantada -ambas mujeres la saludaron.

-Así que tú eres Sharon -sonrió Antonella-. Mi pequeño no deja de hablar de ti cuando hablamos por teléfono.

-Espero que no cosas malas -dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Habla maravillas de ti, cognata -sonrió y las cuatro miraron a Andy, que seguía inmóvil.

-Deberías ir a descansar, Sharon -dijo amablemente la madre de Andy, Sharon negó.

-Necesito estar aquí, necesito saber que vive -dijo acariciando la mejilla de Andy-. Necesito que me vea cuando despierte…

-Nicole, ¿puedes salir con tu tía un momento? -ambas mujeres asintieron y Antonella se quedó sola con una desconsolada Sharon-. Ven aquí, tesoro -la mujer abrazó a Sharon, quien volvió a llorar sobre los hombros de la anciana mujer.

-Lo siento, pero realmente amo a su hijo -Sharon intentó separarse, pero la mujer no la dejó.

-Lo sé, por eso parece que no has dormido en siglos, desahógate -ella le acarició el pelo.

Sharon lloró en los brazos de la mujer hasta que el cansancio le pudo y se quedó dormida en el sofá, de la mano de Andy. Antonella se quedó sentada en la otra silla y había pedido a su hija y a su nieta que fueran a buscar algo a la casa de Sharon.

Andy despertó unos días después, no recordaba nada. Recordaba vagamente el avance en sus relaciones con el resto del equipo. Cuando se vio en el hospital, supo que algo malo había pasado. Antonella había llamado a Sharon para avisarle de que Andy se había despertado, cuando llegó, los dejó a solas.

\- ¡Andy! -sonrió Sharon, acercándose a él, acariciándole la mejilla.

\- ¿Capitán Raydor? -dijo confundido, el uso de su rango hizo saber que algo no iba bien-. ¿Qué hice para que me investigue el FID -dijo secamente.

-Yo… -se aclaró la garganta, apartándose-. ¿No te acuerdas? -dijo a punto de llorar.

\- ¿De qué debería acordarme, Capitán? -Sharon negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-De nada, Teniente -se aclaró la garganta-. Recupérese pronto.

Andy seguía confundido, Sharon salió, al borde de las lágrimas y dejó que se reuniera la familia, pidiéndoles que no dijeran nada sobre ella. Sharon fue a casa y llamó a Gavin, Andrea y Fernando, quienes se acercaron hasta casa de Sharon conduciendo. Se dieron un gran abrazo cuando los tres llegaron, ella les dijo lo que había pasado.

-Cariño, pensé que te gustaba cuando te decía por tu rango -Sharon casi escupe el vino.

-Gavin, no de la manera ruda -dijo Fernando, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, por Dios -dijo Andrea-. No estamos hablando de la vida sexual de Shar, estamos porque está muy triste por lo de Flynn -Sharon estaba intentando hablar, pero siempre la interrumpían.

-Lo sabemos, Drea -Morales se sirvió otra copa de vino-. Pero por lo que he visto, no creo que el Teniente recupere su memoria.

-Cariño -Gavin puso la mano sobre el hombro de Sharon-. Sólo tienes que enamorarlo de nuevo.

-Por el amor de Dios -por fin habló Sharon-. ¿Sabéis? Creo que esto ha sido lo mejor, así puedo ser su jefa sin preocuparme de romper mis normas -sonrió con tristeza-. Es lo mejor para no fastidiar mi carrera y la suya -los miró-. Necesito olvidarme de él, no que me lo recordéis.

-Shar…

-No, Drea -dijo Sharon, decidida-. La única persona de Crímenes Mayores de la que hablaremos es de tu novia.

-Prometida -corrigió ella, son darse cuenta.

\- ¡¿Prometida?! -Gavin se sobresaltó-. ¡No nos lo habías dicho!

-Fue ayer -dijo aclarándose la garganta.

-Nos alegramos por ti, querida -dijo Morales, sonriendo.

-Me pido ser dama de honor, de una al menos -sonrió, abrazándola.

Pasaron una tarde tranquila, hablando sobre todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Cuando llegó la hora cenar pidieron pizza. Sharon extrañaba a Andy, pero no podía dejar que eso la derrumbara, era fuerte y necesitaba estar centrada en su trabajo.

Al día siguiente fue por la central para darle la declaración al Sargento Elliot y luego fue a darle los documentos a Brenda, ignorando al resto y siendo seria con todos excepto con Brenda, quien la cuestionó con la mirada.

-Felicidades, Brenda Leigh -sonrió levemente, ella la miró confusa y Sharon señaló el anillo con la mirada-. A Andrea se le escapó ayer mientras cenábamos.

-Oh -sonrió y acarició el anillo-. Gracias, Sharon -luego la miró-. ¿Qué pasó contigo y con Andy?

-Bueno, no se acuerda de lo nuestro -dijo, sentándose y mirando a su escritorio-. Y es lo mejor, sé que vas a aceptar la oferta del jefe de Andrea y que a mi me trasladarán aquí, prefiero que todos me odien como siempre.

-No te odian -dijo levemente-. Sólo no te conocen -Sharon levantó una ceja, cuestionando sus palabras-. Está bien, no les caes bien -rodó los ojos-, pero estoy segura de que te ganarás su confianza, yo misma te pedí como sustituta.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Bueno, creo que lo iba a comunicar la semana que viene -asintió levemente-. Pero no dirán tu ascenso hasta que, bueno, haya un caso.

-Espero verte por aquí para visitarnos, Brenda Leigh.

-Será un placer, Sharon Raydor.

Ambas se abrazaron antes de que Sharon volviera a su división, siendo seguida por un confuso Provenza, quien la arrastró hacia la sala de descanso.

-Pensé que estarías con Flynn.

-Él me odia, como todos en la división, no ha cambiado nada -dijo levemente.

-Voy a hablar con él, Capitán, seguro que…

-No lo haga, Teniente -dijo fríamente-. Es mejor que todo siga como estaba, ahora ya no soy parte de su felicidad, puede volver a odiarme -él frunció el ceño.

-Capitán, ¿está segura de que no quiere decirle nada a Flynn?

-Muy segura -dijo conteniendo una lágrima-. Ahora, si me disculpa, volveré a mi puesto.

Provenza se quedó confundido por la reacción de la mujer, pero tampoco dijo nada. Volvieron al trabajo sin mucha discusión, Sharon se puso a terminar los documentos.

Los días pasaron y Andy volvió pronto al trabajo, Brenda estaba recogiendo su escritorio, ayudada de Sharon. Había pasado casi un mes y Sharon no podía creer que aún no hubiera ningún caso, de vez en cuando echaba una mirada a Flynn. La última vez que miró, Andy estaba hablando con Provenza.

-Oye viejo, ¿qué le pasa a la bruja? -dijo divertido.

-La Capitán está ayudando a la jefa a recoger, se va -dijo mirando el crucigrama.

\- ¿Desde cuando se llevan bien? -Provenza lo miró por un segundo, antes de volver a mirar el crucigrama.

-Parece que no recuerdas nada de lo mucho que avanzó su relación, sobre todo desde que la fiscal Hobbs está prometida con la jefa.

-Pero… ¿no estaba casada con el agente Howard? -Flynn estaba confundido.

-Mira Flynn, eres mi compañero -dijo dejando el crucigrama-. Pero no seré yo quien te diga todo lo que ha pasado desde tu estupidez de quitarte el chaleco antibalas en vez de proteger a ese niño con tu propio cuerpo, fue una estupidez -lo miró-. Era la primera operación así de Raydor y se desmayó por el shock que tuvo al ver a un agente hacer esa estupidez.

\- ¿A Raydor le dio un shock y se desmayó porque me dispararon? -Flynn cada vez está más confundido.

-Si quieres más detalles, tendrás que hablar con ella, pero te recomiendo que esperes.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste y si tiene apoyo puede lo traduzca para que no haya ningún problema de traducción.


End file.
